Waltzing In the New Year
by RCGgymratmom
Summary: This story follows New Year's Eve Waltz. Jack and Phryne take a trip to do an investigation with Dot and Hugh. Romance, Adventure, Angst and drama are on the agenda. I own nothing, just enjoy the characters created by Kerry Greenwood and the delightful actors in ABC's MFMM. I had originally rated this M for later chapters, but Ariadne has convinced me to move it to T for now.
1. Chapter 1: J&P The Excuse

Chapter 1: Jack and Phryne: The Excuse

As the days following New Year's Eve stretched into weeks, both Phryne and Jack were restless. Each of them wishing for an excuse to see the other, but each of them feeling like perhaps they had imagined more than they should have about their New Year's Eve encounter, and each too stubborn and too afraid to venture beyond the professional, although they would never admit it.

Jack had never wished for a murder more than he did over the next several weeks. Thinking these thoughts should cause him to be ashamed of himself, but thinking of seeing Miss Fisher doing what they do best together, he couldn't stir up much shame. Instead, anticipation flowing through him, he wonders if Phryne is feeling the same way. His heart rate increasing and his lips burning with the memory of her kisses, he muses over the details of their last outside of work encounter. His blue eyes glinting with purpose, he decides he must come up with a plan to see her.

Phryne sitting at the kitchen table having tea with Mr. Butler and Dot, wondering when there would be another murder so she has an excuse to follow her Detective Inspector around Melbourne, is feeling very annoyed with being a lady and the constraints of society's rules. She hates that propriety doesn't allow her to call on Jack for no reason except the pleasure of his company, and she knows her noble sleuth will likely not call on her without a very good reason. Her deep blue eyes narrowing in concentration, she determines she has to come up with a plan to see him. The play of emotions across Miss Fisher's face is not lost on Dot or Mr. Butler and they share a look of concern both knowing Miss Fisher has not been the same since New Year's Eve.

As if hearing both of their thoughts, fate presents an opportunity to Detective Inspector Jack Robinson that very afternoon. Jack in his office doing paperwork, hears voices in the outer office. He can hear Constable Collins talking with a female voice, and then the Constable knocks on his door. "Enter" says Jack and the head of his faithful constable comes around the door. "Sir, there is a young lady here who has been unable to reach her mother in GlenRowan. She has no way to get there, and she is wondering if we could help?" Collins waits respectfully while the Inspector thinks. His spirits rising, trying to keep from looking too pleased, he says very seriously, "It is our job to help the good people of Melbourne when we can Constable, please get the particulars." As Collins leaves his office a plan is forming in Jack's mind. He picks up the telephone, smiling his half smile, his stomach swooping in anticipation.

Phryne hears the phone ringing as she is stepping from her bath. She hears Mr. Butler pick up the call. "One moment Inspector, I will get her." Phryne heart thudding in her chest quickly pulls on a robe just as Mr. Butler discreetly knocks on her door. "Miss, he says cheerfully, the Inspector is on the telephone for you." "Thank you Mr. B" Phryne says, carefully hiding her elation as she opens her door and pads down the stairs to the phone. She takes a moment to steady her voice; otherwise she is sure Jack will hear the tremor in it, "Hello Jack", using her most confident tone. "How can I be of service to City South's finest?"

She can hear the grin he must have on his face in his reply "Good morning Miss Fisher. Are you able to come by the station to discuss a case?' Phryne's eyes dilating with excitement replies "Certainly Inspector, I will be there shortly with some of Mr. Butler's cottage pie for lunch, and some of Dot's biscuits as well." Jack, his mouth watering at the thought of the delicious lunch that he knows will be arriving, rings off. Mr. Butler's cuisine is a definite improvement over his own cooking skills. He is a passable tea and toast maker, but cooking for one is never appealing, so Jack considers this a good omen for the case fate has delivered to his door step. His stomach growls and he smiles again, anticipation licking his insides.

Phryne arrives at the station with Dot in tow, carrying a basket from which the yummiest smells are emanating. Leaving Dot with Constable Collins, she gracefully moves through the office toward the inspector's door. She dressed with extra care and her black silk day dress is simple and elegant. She covered it with a delightfully luscious paisley duster in shades of yellow, red and sky blue. Her red cloche is perched jauntily on her head and she hopes that Jack appreciates her efforts even though she sternly tells herself that she only dresses to please herself, not Detective Inspector Jack Robinson; not any man! Phryne reaches the door and taps on it. "Enter" calls Jack. When Phryne comes through the door, Jack's jaw nearly drops he is so taken by her beauty, but he recovers himself quickly. "Come in Miss Fisher" he says politely, businesslike. Phryne breezes over to his desk and sits the basket on its wooden surface. "Lunch, Jack" she quips and begins to unpack the basket, laying out a perfect picnic for the two of them. She sinks into the chair across the desk from him and encourages him to eat. He is looking thinner than usual, and she knows he hasn't been eating much. After all, he hasn't been to her house for dinner in weeks, so he's not benefitting from Mr. Butler's hearty meals and leftovers or Dot's biscuits.

As Jack tucks into his food, savoring each bite, Phryne's patience, never to be tested successfully, is stretched very thin. She barely touches her food. She can't help herself "Do we have murder to investigate Inspector?", she asks as she pops a bite of cottage pie into her exquisitely painted mouth, drawing Jack's gaze to her lips in the process. Jack swallows reflexively, his Adam's apple prominent over the starched collar of his shirt. "No Miss Fisher, there is no murder to investigate." Phryne's eyes widen in surprise and she allows her grin to turn quite cheeky as she responds, "Well then inspector, you should have told me you just wanted some of Mr. Butler's cooking, and I could have sent Dot to make the delivery." Jack locking eyes with her says, "It isn't Mr. Butler's cooking that I hanker for, although it is quite tasty. Please give Mr. B my regards and thanks." Jack wanting to draw out this moment to tease Phryne, takes a moment to pour some water into his glass before carefully returning his gaze to hers. Phryne taps her foot impatiently.

"There is a case that just came in this morning and as Jack tells Phryne the story of the young woman, her mind begins to race. This case will take them out of Melbourne. They will need to travel undercover. Phryne's eyes shining with delight says "Inspector, are you asking me to go away with you?" Jack chokes on his third biscuit. Leave it to Phryne to jump straight to the point. "Well, Miss Fisher, it has been some time since we had an investigation, and I wouldn't want your skills to get rusty" he said with his blue eyes upon hears and his expression purposefully bland. Phryne bristling good naturedly at this comment, knowing he was teasing her, plays along. "Your concern for my skill maintenance is very gallant, Jack." She quips in her most professional tone. They grin at each other and begin making the arrangements. They will travel in the Hispano Suiza, taking Dot and Hugh along with them. They will travel to GlenRowan the following morning.

As Phryne gets up to leave, Jack comments on not bringing too much luggage and his hope that perhaps there will be opportunity for them to hone their many skills. Phryne raises her chin and quickly moves to the door. "Duly noted, Inspector" she says with the turn of her head which causes her thick black bob to swing and brush her cheeks with its softness, causing Jack's heart to beat a little faster, she leaves Jack's office. She can barely contain her excitement as she fills Constable Collins and Dot in on the plan. Phryne and Dottie leave the City South station deep in conversation about all they have to do to be ready for the trip. Phryne is practically skipping with joy. The flimsy excuse for the trip is not lost on her. Even though she prefers murder investigations she is grateful that something, anything, came along to bring Jack into her life yet again. She misses him dreadfully and has stopped herself calling him too many times to count. Now she has several days to bask in his presence, matching wits with him, participating in their verbal repartee. She smiles broadly, wickedly thinking about some of the things she wants to discuss with Inspector Jack Robinson. Jack is equally thrilled by the turn of events. He knows Phryne will be occupied the entire rest of the day and night preparing to leave. Why did women need so much stuff he wondered? He will be able to pack his extra suit, pajamas, and a couple of casual outfits for tramping around the countryside, shaving gear and his boots in a relatively small valise.


	2. Chapter 2 J&P: The Drive to GlenRowan

Chapter 2: Jack and Phryne: The Drive to GlenRowan

Jack rolled his blue eyes upon arriving at Miss Fisher's St. Kilda home the next morning and taking in the sight of the Hispano. The car, full of luggage, blankets, pillows and a large picnic basket, looks like they are planning to be gone for a month. He sighs to himself and sets about getting his and Hugh's smaller bags secured to the Hispano Suiza. "I'll drive Miss Fisher" he says blithely looking over at her in her traveling clothes. "We'll get there so much faster if I drive Jack" she says smoothly, her dark blue eyes challenging him. "Luckily, we are not in a great hurry to arrive, so a more leisurely pace is acceptable, and you don't want me to have to cuff you, do you?" he teases her. "Now that I think on it, the pictures we have of you in the file at the station probably do need updating" he continues with a wicked smirk. After a pause where Phryne glares at him Jack gives her a grin. "Alright Miss Fisher, you may drive" he says in his most courteous voice. Phryne now pretending to huff about, while in reality smiling to herself that Jack would mention those silly pictures Constable Collins took when Jack tried to arrest her for break and enter, it might be worth refusing him just to have the opportunity to create more silly photographs for his file. This trip could be very fun she thinks, and she very sweetly places the keys to the Hispano in Jack's hand, making sure she brushes her thumb along the side of his hand as she releases the keys into his very capable palm. It is an electric jolt for both of them. Jack's eyes seeking hers and his nostrils flaring slightly. He grins in his usual way at her and moves around to the driver's side of the car. Luckily Hugh and Dot miss this exchange as they are getting into the back of the car; Hugh carefully helping Dot to get settled in her seat.

On this note, the journey to GlenRowan begins. The four of them chatter merrily along the way, observing the beautiful Australian terrain. They leave Melbourne behind, both Jack and Phryne feeling their cares drifting away. After driving for some time, they came upon a grove of shade trees along a creek and decide this is the place for their lunch. The men check the area for snakes and lay out the picnic blankets while the ladies bring the picnic basket down. After they eat and clean up, they decide to take brief rest before piling back into the car. Phryne and Dot lay side by side in the middle of the blankets and Hugh and Jack take their positions beside them. Jack places his hat over his eyes, intending to get a few moments of sleep, but the small voice beside him says "Look at that cloud Jack, it looks like a giant cat, and there is one that looks like a toy soldier." Jack removes his hat to look and nods to her. He notices that she has her hands out by her sides; if he shifts his arm just a fraction of an inch, their arms will be touching from finger tips to shoulder. He looks over a Phryne so intently watching the clouds, and with a calculated, but almost unnoticeable movement did what he had wanted to do for weeks; he touches her. Phryne doesn't jump as she feels Jack's arm move against hers. She does however, smile beatifically toward the clouds, and she presses her arm lightly against his to let him know she can feel his warmth. Jack gazes at the clouds for a few moments, but he is distracted by small bits of skin that he can see along Phryne' s neck and the warm, soft feel of her fingers and arm. He knows this isn't the time or place so he applies pressure to her arm through his, and then placing his hat over his eyes, he tries to settle into a nap. Phryne is excited by Jack's actions. She shivers slightly and allows her fingers to entwine feather light with his, and she too closes her eyes.

Something is wrong, she is being chased. She is running, but can't find a safe refuge. Murdoch Foyle is going to catch her, she can't get away. Phryne moans softly in her sleep, her brow furrows in a frown, her face rigid with fear. It is dark, how can she get away she wonders? She can hear Foyle singing evilly "You are mine Miss Fisher, all mine" and the voice is growing closer. Her arm jerks violently against Jack. He wakes instantly and turns to look at her. He sees the rigid fear of the nightmare in her body language. He begins to speak softly to her. "Phryne, it's Jack. You are ok. He can't hurt you now. Wake up Phryne". He begins rubbing her hand very softly with his thumb. He continues to whisper words of safety to her. He doesn't want to wake Hugh and Dot, and he is concerned Miss Fisher would scream if he tries to shake her awake. He continues his soothing whispers and gentle rubbing on her hand, thinking what to do next. From a long dark tunnel where she is huddled with Murdoch Foley's chilling voice calling to her, she hears another voice; a warm deep voice that seems to be calling her to safety. How can she get past Foyle she wonders, fear engulfing her? The voice continues to soothingly call to her, and she begins to be aware of gentle rhythmic circles being traced on her hand. With great effort she gathers herself and darts like a cheetah past where she thinks Murdoch Foyle is hiding in the shadows and awakes with a sharp intake of breath. Jack is staring at her, his baby blue eyes wide with concern. He puts a finder to his lips and Phryne turns her head to see that Dot and Hugh are still sleeping. Jack motions for her to follow him, which she obediently does. She is shivering violently. He walks her to the Hispano, and unable to contain himself any longer, puts his strong arms around her. "It's ok. Everything is ok. He isn't here Miss Fisher, you are safe. I'm here with you. You are safe." The dream was so real that Phryne slumps against his warmth, folding her arms tightly around his waist and holding on, perilously close to tears. She hates tears! Jack's strength flowing into her chases the last of the dream's shadows away. She is safe. She is with Jack. After a few moments where the world only contains them, they hear Hugh calling for them, "Inspector, Miss Fisher, where are you?" Jack pulls himself away from Phryne very gently, "Are you ok?" She nods, brushing her fingers over her tears and putting on a brave face, "Thank you Inspector". Jack calls to Hugh, "We are here Collins." Jack still concerned about her pallor, rummages through the items in the car until he finds a small bottle of whiskey and a glass. He pours a measure for her, "Drink this". She looks at him with shadowed eyes, and accepts the glass. "It's medicinal, drink it all down now" Jack insists. She nods and drains the glass. Hugh and Dot have packed up the rest of their picnic and are happily trudging up to the car. They both notice Phryne's pallor, but wisely choose, based on the slight shake of the Inspector's head from behind Phryne not to comment.

They continue their drive to GlenRowan. Hugh, Dot and the Inspector carry the conversation. Phryne is unusually silent and her natural vivaciousness is not in evidence. Jack drives a little faster, knowing that speed might perk her up. His efforts are rewarded with a comment from Miss Fisher, "Really, Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, if you are going to drive this fast, I see no reason why **I** shouldn't drive the last leg of the trip." Jack responds with a "We wouldn't want to scare Dot out of her wits, Miss Fisher. I will continue to drive." Phryne says broodingly, "Very well, Inspector". The thoughts that are racing through her mind are not so much about Murdoch Foyle, as they are about Jack. She is alarmed to realize that she is becoming dependent on him. Something she has sworn never to let happen after what Rene did to her in Paris. She realizes that she is losing control, and this will not do. She can't allow it. She can't depend on the Inspector to chase away the shadows, no matter how much she longs for it. She can't forget Rene's obsession and the beatings she had to flee to Australia to escape. Phryne knows deep down that Jack, (you are the only man I know who always does the right thing, the noble thing), Robinson is not cut from the same cloth as Rene, but she is afraid and when Phryne is afraid, she needs to live life to the fullest and be as wild as possible – her way of chasing the shadows. Jack can see out of the corner of his eye the varying emotions flitting across Phryne's face. He is deeply concerned. In all the time he has known her, only during finding Janey's body and her subsequent burial in the Mrs. Stanley's family plot has he seen Phryne this quiet. He decides to get the four of them to sing a song, so he starts a round with Hugh and Dot. Phryne finally joins in, her innate love of life overcoming her emotional turmoil and fear. She does not need Jack Robinson! She wants him, but she does not need him she attempts to convince herself.


	3. Chapter 3: J&P Murder in GlenRowan

Chapter 3: Jack and Phryne: Murder in GlenRowan

Soon, they are arriving at GlenRowan. It is a village really, not very large compared to Melbourne. Jack's mouth twitching slightly, he remembers the first time he met Miss Fisher, "Do you have a card Inspector, in case I need the police, as I am a woman alone in a dangerous town?" And his response as even then her soul searching pansy blue eyes drew him in, "I plan to make this town less dangerous." Bringing his mind back to the present and looking around as they drove through town, Jack thinks that the four of them will have no trouble following up on the young lady's request. They arrive at a beautiful, quaint plantation style inn and decide to see if there are rooms available. Jack gets keys to four rooms and hands them out. Once again, Phryne notes, the two ladies are placed protectively between the two men. The gesture is comforting and annoying at the same time.

It is not lost on Phryne that Jack's room is next to hers. Smiling a bit wanly as she and Dot go to their room to freshen up and thinking to herself, you have to snap out this malaise! You owe it to Jack to do what you do best with him - solving puzzles together, without the additional drama of personal demons and shadows. She allows that she likes the sound of together when she isn't full of thoughts of Rene's abuse. Shaking her her head ruefully at her reflection in the mirror, she vows to leave the shadows behind and with a toss of her glossy hair and fresh lipstick she goes down to dinner.

Chatting amiably, she and Dot come down the stairs together where Jack and Hugh are waiting patiently for them. After a delicious dinner, they decide to take in the town and a bit of night air. As they stroll along discussing their plans for following up on the inquiry, there is a sudden scuffle and shouting ahead. Jack and Hugh ask the ladies to stay put and call the police. The two men ran forward to see if they can be of help. Jack is running toward an alley when he hears Phryne behind him. Panting only slightly he calls back to her, "Miss Fisher, do you ever do as I ask?" "Where's the fun in that Jack" she answers with her carefree laugh. Concerned though he is for her safety, hearing her laugh like that brings joy to his heart. As they skid into the alley, they stumble over a body. Phryne immediately bends down to check for a pulse. "Dead" she says. Hugh has gone further into the alley to see what he can see and Jack bends down beside Phryne to examine the body more closely. He knows the local constable will likely not appreciate the help of a lady detective, but he hasn't the heart to tell Phryne to stop her investigating when she is so thoroughly immersed in checking for clues. Jack blocks Phryne from view as the local constable arrives, giving her time to move away from the body and fade into the background. To Jack's surprise, Phryne is amazingly quiet while the constable is there, but communicates nonverbally to him with a shake of her head that she has found something. While the constable is taking some notes, Jack slides over to where Phryne is standing against the wall of the building.

Phryne shows Jack the small enamel box she found in the victim's hand. Taking the box from her hand Jack looks it over, but it's too dark in the alley to really examine it. Teasing in his voice Jack asks, "Miss Fisher, how is it you always find murder?" Answering with the voice of sardonic acceptance Phryne responds, "Why Jack, you know perfectly well I don't find murder, murder finds me!" Jack chuckles softly. He can see that he is going to have to take over this case and while he is sorry a man is dead, he's grateful to providence for providing a less flimsy excuse for their being together and away from Aunt Prudence's watchful eye.

Jack speaks to the GlenRowan Constable about taking the case. The Constable is more than willing to let a Senior Detective Inspector take charge. He will help them as he is needed, but he is busy with the day to day happenings of GlenRowan, and murder isn't something he deals with regularly. Taking the opportunity to tell the Constable that they are also following up on a concern raised about a Silvia Warrington, Jack fills the Constable in on what he knows. The constable doesn't recognize the name immediately, but offers his services if the Inspector needs additional help finding her. With that, the Constable leaves heading back to the station to file the report while Jack, Hugh, Phryne and Dot search the alley for further clues. It's too dark to really see, so Jack posts a couple of the local police to guard the alley until he can return the next day.

"Jack", how will we do this murder investigation and do the search we actually came here to conduct?" asks Phryne, her voice laced with concern thinking about the poor girl who is counting on them to find her mother, and for the poor unknown man who is still awaiting the arrival of the carriage to take him to the morgue. "We will divide and conquer Miss Fisher" Jack responds crisply. "Now I suggest that you and Miss Williams return to the inn. Constable Collins and I will remain here until the body has been removed for transport to the morgue". Agreeing with a small nod she and Dot return to the inn. Dot draws a hot bath for Phryne and leaves for her own bath and bed as Phryne sinks into the delicious warmth and begins to review the events of the day. She does her best thinking in the bath. As Phryne allows the water to wash the dirt and fear of the day away, she ponders the beautifully crafted box. She thinks it might be of Russian origin. How did it come to be in a dead man's hand? Is it the killer's? How did the killer get out of the alley without being seen by one of them? With all these thoughts swirling around in her head, and lulled by the hot water, Phryne dozes off.

She is awakened by insistent knocking on her door. Phryne jerks and splashes the bath water around. The bath is considerably cooler now, and shivering slightly as she stands up, she calls distractedly "Just a moment" to whoever is the door knocker. Still shivering Phryne slips into her thick fluffy pink robe, she isn't in the mood for silk tonight. She quickly brushes her wet hair and cracks the door. Jack is standing there with a hot chocolate in each hand. Phryne smiling brilliantly at his thoughtfulness observes that he has bathed and changed his clothes. He cuts a dashing figure even in his casual clothes she thinks as she looks him over. "Come in Jack" she says opening the door. "Propriety says I don't come in as you are unchaperoned" Jack's voice responds its tone heavy and formal. "Since when has propriety stopped me?" Phryne asks mischievously. Jack is unable to resist her charms. She looks so small in the fluffy robe and her eyes are still shadowed. He hands her a cup of cocoa and moves into her room to sit on the love seat. Taking a deep sip of the warm cocoa, she murmurs "Mmm, yummy. Jack, you do know how to win a lady's heart." Jack wisely takes a sip of his chocolate and simply looks at her not answering. Phryne moves to the love seat and sits beside him. She needs to touch him. She needs to feel grounded; the day has been so strange. She moves a bit so that she is sitting thigh to thigh with him, her robe parting slightly to reveal the creamy skin of her legs and knees. His breath expelling from his lungs Jack tries not to respond to the electricity he feels from her touch and the view of her legs. He understands her need to connect, but he does have his limits.

He reaches over and pulls her robe back around her legs saying with exaggerated courtesy, "I don't want you to catch a chill Miss Fisher. We have two cases to solve now." Sighing Phryne says, "Thank you Jack. Your concern is most gallant". Jack can tell she is a tiny bit disappointed. He sighs softly as well, but says nothing more for several minutes. They both sip their cocoa and allow the companionable silence to stretch out. Jack pleasantly warm and comfortable by her side relaxes to enjoy her presence and the cocoa. Her head droops onto his shoulder, and he has to catch her cocoa cup as her hand relaxes. It gives Jack a feeling of power to know that she trusts him enough to fall asleep with him. Placing both cups on the small table beside the love seat Jack settles her against him, pillowing her head on his shoulder. A sense of contentment steals over him and his head falls against the back of the love seat as he too dozes off.

Suddenly Jack jerks awake. Miss Fisher's body is still warmly nestled against him, but his mind is caught up in the dream that woke him. He was back on the Pandarus, Phryne' s lock pick in hand, realizing that Phryne was somewhere on board and that George Sanderson was trying to cover something up. His heart still racing he sets about reassuring himself that Phryne is safe; he puts his arms around her and holds her to him, feeling her heart beat as she snuggles into him. He knows he needs to go to his own room, but he just can't move yet. It feels so comfortable holding her while she sleeps. Phryne shifts slightly in his lap. Groaning softly in response, Jack realizes he didn't think about his body's reaction to her when pulling her close; he isn't thinking rationally. Suddenly overcome by his desire to touch her, he gently traces her lips with his finger and then runs his finger along her jawline. She feels so soft. Her skin is creamy; he can't resist running his finger softly down her neck as well. It is a dangerous game; his body reminds him as desire rapidly builds in him. He wants her desperately. Groaning again and placing a soft kiss on her lips, Jack wrestles with his emotions and his traitorous body. Luckily or unluckily he thinks wryly, Phryne doesn't wake.

Jack decides she needs to be in her bed rather than on the love seat, so he very gently lifts her slight weight in his strong arms, standing and carrying her toward the bed. Phryne stirs in his arms, but again does not wake. Feeling warm and safe she snuggles closer to his warm body. As Jack places Phryne on the bed, her robe falls open. Not breathing, his heart beating rapidly, he shamelessly takes the opportunity to drink her in. She is so beautiful; all alabaster skin and exquisite curves. This is even better than the view during her fan dance at the Imperial Club. He wants to wake her and touch her everywhere, but disciplining himself as the honorable man he is, he brings the blankets gently up to cover her, tucking the blankets around her and kissing her softly on her forehead, slips silently from her room, his body aching with desire for her. Phryne as if sensing warmth, safety and wellbeing snuggles deeper into the soft covers. She does not wake.

Jack has difficulty falling asleep his desire for Phryne warring with his fear of her ability to break his already deeply scarred heart. Falling into an uneasy sleep punctuated with dreams of him searching for Phryne on the Pandarus and not finding her; his fear for her licking his insides and causing him to toss and turn. Reliving the horror of discovering the young girls, of Sidney Fletcher preparing to shoot Phryne and the cold detachment that came over him as he shot Fletcher in the dream Jack's breathing became labored. His body jerking convulsively as his mind replays again Sidney Fletcher taking aim at Phryne, he breaks into a sweat knowing he would have killed Sidney Fletcher with no regrets; wanting to kill him. Acknowledging that murderous thought forced Jack to admit to himself in those few seconds what Miss Fisher has come to mean to him. In the dream he fires his gun, hitting Fletcher in the shoulder, high and to the right of where his brain wanted him to shoot, long years of discipline and doing the right thing helping him master his baser protective instincts. He continues to toss and turn through the night feeling very alone.

When Phryne wakes feeling much more rested than she had expected to, a small smile touches her lips. As she becomes more alert she realizes that she is not in her silk pajamas. How odd she thinks, as her eyes fall on the two cups that are sitting on the table beside the love seat. Then she remembers that Jack had come with cocoa. She let him in and they had been sipping cocoa and sitting closer than mere friends should on the love seat. She remembers feeling safe again once Jack came and that they had been discussing the case, but that is all she remembers. As she pulls her robe back around her body, a very impish grin crosses her face. Knowing the gentlemen Jack is he wouldn't leave her on the love seat and he wouldn't want to wake her; Phryne's powers of deduction determining that he put her to bed and tucked her in. Her pulse quickening with the realization of his continued watch care and the desire to know what Jack thought as he put her to bed, she decides that Carpe Diem is her motto of the morning. Rising and dressing quickly in a simple outfit that did not require Dot's able assistance, brushing her hair and grabbing the small enamel box, she leaves her room to knock on Jack's door.

Jack is awakened by a soft knocking on his door. "Jack", he hears Phryne say quietly. "Are you awake?" What time is it Jack wonders? It is early, his room is still shadowed. He rasps out sarcastically in a voice thick with the uneasiness caused by his dreams and lack of sleep, "Yes, Miss Fisher, I am awake **now**". Biting her lip Phryne hesitates, thinking he would be as eager as she to examine the clue recovered from the crime scene. She wants to get there as quickly as possible to see what they may have missed in their nighttime search. Her mind is so busy thinking about the case possibilities, wondering what transpired the previous evening and what would happen today, that she visibly jumps when Jack opens the door, but covers with an endearing smile at his tousled hair and sleepy eyed appraisal of her. Oh those eyes Phryne thought; they really are devastatingly magnetic.

Jack opens the door wider so she can come in. Phryne enters the room, noting that Jack has only pulled on his trousers prior to letting her in. He is very beautiful man she thinks, taking in the strongly muscled arms, well defined chest and abdomen, hair curling across his chest and trailing down toward his waistband. Phryne' s breathing quickens, her blue eyes darkening, as he motions for her to sit down, and he grabs the rest of his clothes and begins to dress. She watches him dress with unabashed appreciation, smiling sweetly. "Jack, you really do know how to raise a lady's pulse rate" her mischievous voice slightly husky. As Jack pulls on a singlet, he blithely responds, "I didn't know a lady is present, Miss Fisher. I thought you are a detective" Phryne throws the small pillow from the loveseat at him as they both break into easy laughter.

"I brought the box" she said. "It's time for us to get to work Inspector!" For his part, Jack is glad to see that Miss Fisher looks like she had a restful night's sleep, and felt a thrill of pride that perhaps he played a part in that. He hadn't wanted to keep her standing outside the door for propriety's sake, letting her in as soon as he properly fastened his pants. At least that is what he tells himself conscious of her appraisal of his physicality. He isn't ashamed of his lack of dress; he is unaccountably happy under her gaze, and he gives her his enigmatic smile as he buttons his shirt and tucks it into his pants. After he puts on his socks and shoes he grabs his hat, offers Phryne his arm and peeking out the door to make sure the coast is clear he escorts her to the dining room, the shadows of the previous night forgotten in the sunshine of her smile and the warm hand on his arm.


	4. Chapter 4: J&P: The Investigation Begins

Chapter 4: Phryne and Jack: The Investigation Begins

When Dot and Hugh came down to the dining room an hour later, they find the Inspector and Miss Fisher deep in discussions over tea and toast, the enamel box on the table between them. "Good morning Dot" exclaims Phryne, "I hope you slept as well as me". Dot murmuring her agreement and gracefully sat in the chair next to Phryne. She picks up the enamel box and begins to examine it closely as Miss Fisher greets Hugh, "Dear Hugh, thank you for escorting Dot. Good morning to you". Constable Collins blushes as he always does when Miss Fisher gives him praise. "Good morning Miss" he said. "Sir", he speaks to the Inspector. Jack replied with a "Good morning Collins. Miss Williams"

Dottie examining the box is taken with the beautiful ruby red enamel with delicate flowers on the top and a lining of sapphire blue velvet. As she examines the box she sees that the lining is loose. "Miss Phryne", Dot says with rising excitement, "Did you see this?" Phryne and Jack look up in surprise. They both missed this detail when examining the box. Hugh comments with definite pride in his voice "That's my Dottie". Dot very carefully pulls the liner and as it comes untucked from the bottom of the box, she discovers a folded up piece of paper. She pulls it from the box and hands it to Miss Fisher. Phryne takes the note, giving Jack a look of deep mystery, and begins unfolding the paper. The paper is good quality vellum, and neat black handwriting appears as Phryne unfolds the paper.

The note says:

"I need help. I have been taken. I don't know where I am. I live at

12 Kendara Way in GlenRowan." Silvia Warrington"

Everyone at the table gasps and looks at each other in disbelief. Two cases seem to morph into one connected case. It is time to get to the morgue and to the scene of the murder and see what they could sleuth out to help solve the case.

"Miss Fisher" drawls Jack as they walk along to the police station, "please let me smooth the way for you to come to the morgue. If it is scandalous in Melbourne, it will be much more so here." "Why Jack", says Phryne her tone dripping with sarcasm, "of course, I certainly don't want to scandalize anyone." Jack throws her an apprehensive look, worrying now what she might get into her head to do. He stops saying, "You know I want no one but you there; there is no one I trust more to see the details others miss." Phryne can't help but be pleased, and she acquiesces with a nod of her head, her shiny cap of black hair brushing her cheeks. Jack captures her deep blue eyes with his lighter blue ones; his look clearly saying "thank you". Phryne smiles into his eyes, her look saying," I'll be good". They walk on, their steps moving in unison that they don't notice. Hugh and Dot are walking ahead of them, and even though Phryne and Jack stopped a moment, Hugh and Dot are not far ahead. Phryne smiling at them leans to Jack to comment, "This investigation is giving Constable Collins and Dot much more time together than they would have in Melbourne. I hope Hugh can get a few of his thoughts out, he is so shy." Jack nodding his head and grinning replies, "I do have to agree with you Miss Fisher."

When they arrive at the police station, the Inspector and Constable Collins go in and the ladies stroll up and down the sidewalk, taking in the town and talking about the note they found in the box. Phryne looks up to see Jack motioning for her. She and Dot hurry over. "I made arrangements for you to come to the morgue with me. Constable Collins, Dot, I want you to go to the crime scene and look around making sure that nothing is disturbed." commands Jack in his deep voice.

Hugh takes Dot's arm and they set off. Phryne takes Jack's arm, favoring him with a slow sweet smile. Jack's lips quirk and he looks down at her with a keen gaze and covers her hand with his as they move into the building, heading down the stairs. They encounter no one. Jack will be sure to give the local constable a letter of commendation for how he is helping them. The two of them slip into the morgue. As they draw the sheet back so that they can examine the body, Jack finds the Coroner's report. "It says here he was strangled." intones Jack, "This was confirmed by their examination of the body." "Look at this Jack, see how his hand is clenched?" asks Phryne. Jack turns to look at what Phryne is observing and sees the clenched hand. There is no mention of this in the report. "Inspector," she drawls, "It seems to me that this gentleman was trying to protect the box, and our arrival in the vicinity stopped the theft." "I tend to agree with your assessment Miss Fisher," Jack responds back. They check the victim's clothes for further clues, but don't find much useful information. The man's boots are caked in dark mud which they had not noticed in their observations of the town. Jack taking an evidence bag put some of the mud into it, "Just in case." he says. They quietly leave the morgue, again meeting no one, and step out into a bright sunny day.

Jack and Phryne walk to the crime scene. They spend the next couple of hours scouring for clues, but the only thing they find is a trail of the dark mud, but it ends in front of a boarding house where there is a large mud puddle. Jack gives the local police the task of interviewing the boarders, while the four of them go back to the inn for lunch and a short rest before heading to the address from the note.

Jack wants to be alone with Phryne. He found concentrating difficult all morning. His mind keeps replaying her spread before him in the pink robe as he put her into bed. He shakes his head, warning himself that this is neither the time nor the place; his heart is saying otherwise, but Jack being an honorable man, drops Phryne off at her door, just allowing his thumb to rub the sensitive skin at the base of her thumb. Phryne looks up at him, a sense of wellbeing making her warm from head to toe. "Thank you for your gallantry Jack," Phryne says warmly, "I am safely at my door." Jack moves down to his room as Phryne shuts her door. Phryne leans against the door pondering her next move. Can she go to him? She knows he wants her. She saw the desire spark in his eye. She wants to thank him again for taking such good care of her yesterday. So many men would have taken advantage of the situation and her vulnerability. Perhaps because she knows deep down Jack is not like other men, understands his innate sense of honor and right; that is why she feels comfortable enough to fall asleep in his presence. She can't explain how having men in her bed is different. But it is. Perhaps it is being in her house where Mr. Butler is there should anything happen or because she isn't sharing her soul with them. Jack is not a passing fling, she knows that, and as much as it scares her, she wants to feel the contentment she feels when he is with her.

She makes her decision and quietly slips from her room to knock softly on his door. Jack opens the door; unsurprised to find her there whispering, "Come in Miss Fisher." Phryne slips under the arm Jack is using to lean against the door frame. "Thank you Inspector" she intones, moving to sit on the love seat. "I need…her voice trails off. What is she going to say? She starts again, her voice shy with revelation, "I want to thank you for being so kind yesterday and again last night. Many men, probably most men' would have taken advantage of the state I was in. I appreciate that you didn't Jack. I feel so safe with you somehow. You always do the right thing, the noble thing." She stops speaking, looking at him. He has come over to the love seat and is sitting very close to her, touching her in fact. He looks like he is having an internal struggle, looking at her with those unfathomable eyes. "Do you remember, Miss Fisher, what I told you the last time you spoke those words to me?" he asks his voice breaking slightly. Phryne's heart skipping several beats breathlessly answers, "Yes. You said not always." Her large blue eyes seek his and her fingers move to his hand, restlessly stroking. Jack stops her fingers ceaseless movement by capturing them in his hand. He moves toward her, and says "not always is correct Miss Fisher".

Jack leans in slowly and places a chaste kiss upon her mouth. She gasps lightly clearly wanting more. She moves into him and kisses him gently. He tastes so good to her; she thinks she might devour him. She feels Jack respond to her kiss with a small moan, "Phryne, so sweet, want you, need you. Will you stay?" "Yes," she breathes putting her arms around him and feeling his warmth seep into her like a tonic. Jack kisses her then his hunger for her causing him to be less gentle now. How sweet her kisses taste. He tentatively flicks his tongue across her bottom lip, deepening the kiss and asking for entrance into her mouth. Phryne responds, and she lets her tongue caress his lips before she pushes deeper into his mouth. Jack is lost. Phryne feels like time is standing still. This is the most incredible feeling. As they break apart, breathing heavily, Jack places his forehead against hers. "Phryne," he breathes. "Jack," she breathes back. This feels so right and safe. Each of them is working through the feelings the other creates.

Jack is running his fingers softly, delicately, like she may be breakable along the soft white skin of her neck and jaw. Phryne is moving her hands across his shirt holding his shoulders and then up to run her fingers through his hair. They kiss each other again and again thrilling in the feelings and responses that they are getting from the other. Jack raises his head finally, panting heavily. "Phryne," he ground out, "we need to stop or I won't be able to stop". "Why Inspector, I thought you would never ask" she says in a voice heavy with implication. Jack smiles and draws her in for another kiss. "Not today Miss Fisher, we have a murder to solve, but I promise we will talk about this soon. Please go to your room and prepare to meet Hugh and Dot." "But Jack, this feels so lovely", she teases nipping him lightly on the lip and then sucking it into her mouth. "Are you sure I have to go back to my room?" Phryne asks delicately.

Jack is very close to keeping her with him. "Please Phryne," he pleads. She hears the plea in his voice and knows she has to have mercy. Her Jack needs to do the right thing; always, so she kisses him one last time and then pushes herself up from the love seat. "Later, Jack," she says with a significant look of desire, her eyes dark and deep purple now with the passion he has aroused in her, her lips swollen from his kisses. It has been a long time for her because as she has grown closer to Jack, she hasn't wanted to be with any of the other men who sought her affections. Jack hasn't been with a woman since long before Rosie left him, so his hold on doing the right thing is tenuous at best. He returns Phryne's look, his own blue eyes clouded with the passion he feels for her. "I will see you shortly Miss Fisher," he spits out clearly not wanting her to go. They smile at each other their eyes communicating what their hearts know but their minds still do not comprehend.

Almost immediately after Phryne is safely out of his room and in her own, Constable Collins knocks on Jack's door. Jack tries to look unruffled and be his usual cool collected self. It is very hard though with the emotions the afternoon have aroused. "Sir", said Hugh Collins, "I just received a report from local police. They found something very interesting at the boarding house." He holds up a large brown bag grinning triumphantly at the Senior Detective Inspector. Jack grinned back saying, "Let's get the ladies, Collins. I will reserve a room for us downstairs where we can work and maintain appropriate propriety for Miss Fisher and Miss Williams." "Yes, sir" said Hugh, handing the bag off to Jack, and moving to rouse the ladies.

Phryne has really just had time to straighten her mussed hair and reapply her lipstick, when she hears the men in the hallway. She sticks her head out of her door to see what is happening, noting the bag in Jack's hand as he walks briskly by her. Hugh stops at her door and lets her know that they are going down to check out some evidence found in the boarding house. "Excellent news, Hugh" says Phryne with a smile. Phryne grabs her hat, gun and handbag and leaves her room. Hugh and Phryne recover Dot from her room and the three of them go downstairs to find the Inspector. Jack has already commandeered a room for them, letting the inn's proprietor know that they will be using it to headquarter their investigation. He has spread newspapers over the table in the room, and empties the contents of the bag onto the table as the three of them arrive.

The contents of the bag are quite interesting. There is a pair of men's boots. The boots are made of very expensive leather, but are covered with caked on mud. The same dark mud that was found at the crime scene and leading away from the crime scene. Also, there are some pieces of expensive jewelry. An emerald ring, a necklace with rubies and diamonds and a tiara studded with sapphires. Jack thinks idly to himself that the sapphires are the color of Miss Fisher's eyes, and then jerks his mind back to the task at hand. Constable Collins is telling the ladies about where the items were found. The room was vacated before the police got there, but these things were left behind. "According to the landlady, the room is being rented by a David Johnson" Hugh intones from the notes. "She hasn't seen him since the morning on the day of the murder." The other boarders report that he is a quiet man, but is friendly enough. He hasn't been there long, only a couple of weeks. "We were given a description by the landlady" Hugh says, again reading from the notes, "He is about 6 feet tall, has blond wavy hair, brown eyes and is about 90 kilos." Phryne is grinning appreciatively at this description, when Jack catches her eye growling, "Miss Fisher, please remember this is a murder suspect, and we are not at a church social." "I was just picturing him in my mind; setting the description in my memory" quips Phryne slightly raising one delicate eyebrow.

She examines the jewels and the boots. "These are very expensive items", she muses." I wonder if they are stolen or if they belong to our suspect or if they belong to Silvia Warrington?" She picks up the ring and tries it on, it fits perfectly. "Well, this ring is a size four, so we know that the woman we are looking for has slim fingers." She takes the ring off and examines it more closely. "Look Jack," she says excitement tingeing her voice with a higher pitch than normal, "There is an inscription". Jack moves close to Phryne's side to look at the ring. "Can you make it out?" he asks moving closer still. Narrowing her eyes in concentration she studies the inscription, "I believe it says "to my darling Silvia, All my love forever, David". She looks up at Jack, and he looks down at her "Curiouser and curiouser" he says gravely. "I think it is time we make a trip out the Warrington home. Does everyone have what they need to make the trip?"


	5. Chapter 5: P&J: Warrington House Clues

Chapter 5: Phryne and Jack: Warrington House Clues

Having picked up sandwiches, fruit and a thermos of tea from the inn's kitchen, they pile into the Hispano, each of them lost in their own thoughts as to what they might find at the Warrington house.

They arrive at the Warrington house, which is a very stately plantation-style house. The house is well maintained on the outside with impeccable gardens. They sit in the car a few moments observing the house and grounds. Jack cautiously opens the door of the Hispano Suiza his eyes alert and observing and moves around to open the doors for the ladies. He offers a helping hand to each as they step out of the car. The four of them march up the path to the front door; Jack rapping on the door with his firm policeman's knock and then waiting for the door to open. There is no response. Jack waits a few more minutes and knocks again. Still there is no response.

He motions to Constable Collins to go around to the back. Hugh nods and moves deliberately across the porch to disappear around the back. They hear him knock loudly on the back door and they wait with baited breath. "Suddenly Constable Collins calls "Inspector, can you come here, please?" Jack exchanges glances with Phryne and Dot, "Stay here" he orders commandingly, and Phryne immediately arches her brow at him a small frown forming. "Jack", she begins. "Please Miss Fisher, allow the Constable and me to do our jobs" he interrupts, then seeing her frown deepen, says quietly "We will let you know if it is safe to come around – I promise. Speaking more loudly Jack calls "Coming Collins". Phryne gives a slight nod and Jack ambles off around the house. There is silence again. The time seems to drag on forever, and Phryne is getting impatient. Dot's eyes are huge in her face, concern etched there. Finally after what seems like hours, they hear movement and voices. They hear the lock on the front door clicking open, and look up to see Constable Collins opening the door looking very grave.

Phryne and Dot enter the house. The scene that meets their eyes is very concerning, though perhaps not totally unexpected given the circumstances of why they are there and the dead body in the morgue. The house has been ransacked. Clearly someone had been searching for something. "Is it like this everywhere," Phryne asks in a how will we ever sort through for clues voice. "Yes" replies Inspector Robinson in his most professional voice. "Let's split up. Look for any clues, bread crumbs, anything that will help us figure this out."

Phryne looking at an oil painting above the mantel says thoughtfully, "I wonder if this is Silvia Warrington's portrait?" Hugh and the Inspector both move to observe the portrait of the lovely woman. She has clear skin and a very pretty smile. Her hair is strawberry blond, she is slim and lithe. "I think it must be" said Jack thinking back to the pretty blonde woman who came to his office. "The daughter resembles her very much; same delicate bone structure, blonde hair, pretty smile…"he trails off noticing the look Phryne is throwing at him. Jack recovers quickly, "What do you think Constable?" Hugh looks at the painting and sees the daughter in his mind's eye. "I believe it must be her mother, sir."

"One of the things we need to look for are other family photographs so we can get a feel for the magnitude of the family" Jack states as each of them took a separate room to search. It is a very fatiguing job as there is so much stuff moved about. To help them know where they have been already, they return things to proper locations or stack them neatly. They place anything they think might be a clue in the home's foyer, the only untouched place in the house. After several hours hard sleuthing, Dot calls them for their dinner, which they eat at the dining room table. The sandwiches, fruit and tea are just right. Finishing quickly as it is getting late, they resume their search. "Miss Fisher," calls Jack "Can you come here a moment?" "Certainly Inspector," she quips and going in search of him she finds him in what is clearly the master bedroom. "I need your eyes in this room Miss Fisher" he uttered in his deep bass voice. "Of course, "she replies looking up at him with a saucy smile. Swinging her head around so that her hair swings around her like halo, she starts to examine the room. She observes that there is no jewelry. Every case is empty. She looks for a suitcase and doesn't find one. "I wonder if there is a storage area on this floor. Normally a woman keeps a suitcase in or close to her closet, so that it is free of dust and dank smells, but I don't see one here."

Jack simply stares at her, wondering if there will be any way to tell if a suitcase has been packed and taken away. Phryne continues to peruse the room. It will be impossible to tell if any dresses have been taken, so she moves to the dresser. Looking in one of the drawers under a pile of under garments, she finds a scrap of paper. She fishes it out of the drawer and holds it up "Help me" is scrawled on the paper. "Jack, look at this," she says excitedly. She quickly shows it to Jack. He takes it and puts it in a small evidence bag. Phryne looks over the toiletries with careful precision. "Jack, there is no hairbrush to be found and there are some other items that seem to be missing as well. I think we have to assume that a bag was packed and taken with Silvia." He nods in agreement, as taken with her thought process and sleuthing skills as he ever had been. She continues to move around the room saying thoughtfully, "Based on the amount of jewelry we found at the boarding house and the cases here, I think there must be a secret safe or hiding spot somewhere".

Jack quickly calls Collins and tells him to carefully check the study for a safe, then joins Phryne as she taps the walls in the bedroom. As they work their way around the room, they do not speak. They are concentrating so hard on what they are hearing as they tap, that they bump right into each. Phryne stumbles slightly, and Jack reaches out his arms to steady her. "Why thank you Jack" Phryne says coyly looking deeply into his blue eyes "No need to bump into me though Inspector, I will allow you to steady me for no reason at all." Jack's lips twitch as he responds, "I'll keep that in mind for future Miss Fisher". They circle the room and find nothing, but Phryne does not give up. She goes into the closet beginning the same procedure. Suddenly she hisses "Jack, I think I found something".

He immediately comes to her side. "Feel this", she says grabbing his hand and placing it on the wall. Jack ran his fingers up and down and across the paneling. He smiles at her his eyes alight with the thrill of discovering a clue. "You may do the honors Miss Fisher". At those words Phryne presses the place she found and the panel slides aside silently revealing a small storage space between the studs. There nestling on black velvet lay a necklace of the most exquisite amethysts Phryne has ever seen. She gasps and pulls the necklace from the space. "It is incredible," she breathes. Jack says "Yes", but he isn't looking at the necklace. He is looking intently down at Phryne. "Inspector, business at hand please," she says sharply. He gives her a searching look and turns his gaze to the necklace. It really is a work of art and the amethyst stones are the color of Phryne's eyes in certain lights. He wants to hug her, but his natural reserve will not allow it. He praises her discovery, "Well done Miss Fisher. Let's tell the others." With that Jack and Phryne go downstairs to meet Hugh and Dot. Hugh and Dot are standing very close together when they come down the stairs and Phryne suspects they have shared a kiss. Jack also notes their closeness and when he catches Collins's eye, he jerks his head slightly as if to say, "Remember you are on duty, or possibly I see the Shakespeare reading is working". Hugh begins speaking immediately about what they have found downstairs.

It is quite late now, and Jack feels the house has probably told them all it can, at least for now. They load up the evidence and start the drive back to the inn. They are quiet on the ride back for the most part although Jack does lead them in singing a few songs to help chase away the gnawing concern that he has for Silvia Warrington's safety and whereabouts.

The four of them return to the inn, exhausted from the events of the day. The evidence is placed in the room the inn has provided for their work and the necklace into a strong box in Jack's room. They share cocoa in the lounge and then they all go up to bed, their good natured good nights echoing around them. Dot draws Phryne a bath and brushes out her clothes, and while Phryne soaks in the bath they discuss the case. Dot leaves a short while later to go to her own room, and she quickly makes her nightly preparations for rest; asleep in a matter of minutes.


	6. Chapter 6: Jack and Phryne Dream

Chapter 6: Jack and Phryne Dream

This chapter contains individual points of view for Jack and Phryne as well as the two of them together.

Jack

Jack is nearly numb with weariness. His restless night is catching up with him, and he so wants to kiss Phryne goodnight, but he restrains himself, years of discipline coming to his aid. After he prepares for bed, he sits on the love seat, and rests his head against the back falling into reflection. He isn't sure what will or will not happen and he isn't used to indecisiveness in his actions. He knows he wants to be with her every waking hour of every day and all the nights in between, but he thinks that she might feel like a caged bird and lose her song. He admits that she saved him showing up at John and Lydia Andrews and butting into his investigation. How infuriating and intriguing he found her, and his attraction to her so immediate; he pushed her even harder for his own sake, not realizing at the time this just makes her more determined.

He would never be unfaithful to Rosie, but it was clear he was not solving the case of their marriage try as he might, and Rosie was going to leave him. It was a heady feeling to have an intelligent, beautiful woman show interest in him; flirt with him. He remembers how he continued to remain reserved as he tried to work things out with Rosie, his drinks with Miss Fisher interestingly providing him with the courage to try. He wasn't the same as before the war and Rosie, it seemed, couldn't handle who the war made him. He still cared about Rosie and would likely always have some concern for her, but Miss Fisher made him want to live again. Her zest for life in the face of all she had been through amazes him. He thought of her father locking her in a cupboard to break her spirit and wanting to strangle him. Could her father not see that for all her stubbornness, she is a delicate creature of deep emotion s and could be scarred forever? He thought of Rene Dubois with complete disgust. How could the man have ever hit her? The memory of the tears he saw glimmer in her eyes that day in Café Réplique when she confronted Dubois wrenched at his heart, but he also saw determination not to be held in the grip of fear, and her poise when Dubois grabbed her as hostage was magnificent. His Phryne is an incredible woman; no doubts on that fact.

Pushing himself off the love seat and getting into bed, Jack falls asleep dreaming of Phryne and smiling slightly, but he soon begins to frown as he is overcome by horrible memories. He sees as if in a movie, the horrors of the war all around him. The noise, the smell of death and the stench of blood assail him. Suddenly the dream shifts and he is searching for someone. Where is she? He is running along the deck of the Pandarus, calling for her. Where is she? "Phryne! Phryne where are you?" he keeps calling. If anything happens to her he will not be responsible for what he does to Sidney Fletcher or his former father-in-law. Jack is thrashing wildly now, but he can't wake up. His fear that she is hurt or dead is so intense, and he can't find her. He keeps calling through the salty mist for her; willing her to answer.

Phryne:

In her bed in the next room, Phryne is also in the grip of a horrible nightmare. Janey is missing, Murdoch Foyle is singing the song "you are mine Miss Fisher, you cannot escape your destiny; I am going to get you, it's just a matter of time." She thrashes, the covers twisting around her, she is trapped and there is no one to save her. She can't move; he will find her. How can she get away? Out of the shadows of the nightmare, she hears another voice, deep and melodic, "Phryne! Phryne where are you?" it called. "Please Phryne, answer me." She sees a faint light in the direction of the voice and she gathers her courage to run towards it, and with a shudder she awakes. Still fighting the palpable fear, Phryne realizes her face is covered in tears. She is shivering violently. She knows sleep will not come now. The fear of the nightmare returning is all it takes to keep her awake. She sobs, attempting to stifle the noise by pressing her face into her pillow, fisting the sheets desperately in her hands, wondering if the nightmares will ever end. In his room, Jack is suddenly awake; his detective's training immediately placing him on alert. He is covered in sweat and his bedclothes are all over the place. He is panting slightly as if he has been running, but he hears the noise that awoke him again. Someone is crying. He listens intently. The sounds are coming from Miss Fisher's room. Phryne is crying Jack realizes becoming alarmed.

Jack and Phryne

He has to go to her. As he quietly leaves his room, he is just closing the door when a whiff of her perfume comes to him on the night air. She makes no noise as she glides toward him. He can see the tears glittering in the moonlight. He pushes open the door and silently Phryne goes through it. As soon as she is in the door, before it is even shut, she launches herself into his arms saying tremulously, "Hold me, please Jack." His arms automatically reach around her and she buries her face in his neck, her body trembling with silent sobs. He can feel her tears soaking his pajama top. He holds her close. His arms are firm, but gentle, communicating she is in a safe haven. He murmurs nonsense words to her, in his deep bass voice, slightly husky from sleeping, rubbing her back with one gentle hand. "Everything is going to be ok. You are safe now. Shh, don't cry. I won't let anyone get you Phryne. You are ok. I love you Phryne. I love you."

Phryne is clinging to him like a drowning person to a life ring cries silently, her body shaking with the effort not to cry aloud. She will embarrass herself. She is an independent woman. She doesn't need a man, and yet, in her hour of distress, who did she come to? Her Jack, paragon of honor, the most trustworthy soul she knows other than Dot and Hugh. She cries harder, the nightmare is still so fresh in her mind's eye. She shudders and with great effort realizes that Jack is speaking to her. She can't tell what he is saying; she wants to hear it. Slowly she quiets; the tears are overcome by her curiosity. Jack is speaking words of comfort to her; words of love and she becomes aware of his hand rubbing her back, filling her with warmth. This feels so right. She snuggles into him, burrowing like a kitten, but realizing as she does that Jack is trembling slightly also. He is wet she realizes, and not just from her tears. His pajama top is soaking wet in the back as well. She lifts her head. Jack stops his ministrations at once.

"Jack, can I stay with you?" she asks in a tremulous voice. "Miss Fisher, you do realize that would be most unladylike," he questions quietly. He isn't letting her go anywhere else in this state. He needs to assure himself that she is ok. He thinks briefly of awakening Dot, but dismisses the idea. There is no need for three of them to be awake all night. His eyes shadowy from his own dream he looks down at her, and in the soft moonlight filtering in her eyes look like two giant black holes and her skin is so pale, she appears to glow. Her face is still damp from the tears; she is looking up at him with such trusting look that Jack murmurs softly "How can I say no to you? Regardless, I am tired of pushing you away." He gently brushes the remaining tears from her face, his fingertips feather light on her skin.

"Wait here", he says as he places her on the love seat while he goes to straighten the covers. He is feeling unable to cope with any challenge, his nightmare still fresh, but he manages to get the bedclothes into a passable semblance of order. He returns to Phryne, who is still shivering, goose bumps on her arms. It is freezing in the room. Jack is freezing too realizing just how wet his pajama shirt really is. He holds out his hand to Phryne. She grasps it and gracefully rises from the couch to follow him to his bed. He motions her into it and she obeys sliding in and pulling up the covers. "Thank you, Jack" she says in a small girl-like voice still laced with fear. "Don't thank me yet Miss Fisher," Jack says with a wry smile, "I haven't ruled out ravishing you." At this Phryne gives him a smile, some of the fear leaving her eyes at last, "Ravish away Inspector; ravish away".

Sucking in his breath, Jack looks at her for a brief moment and then strips off the wet pajama top. Before Phryne realizes his intentions, he joins her in the bed, pulling the covers tightly around them. "Come here Miss Fisher," Jack says in a whisper. Phryne comes to him, her silk nightgown slipping smoothly over the sheets, and he pulls her into his arms. She put her head on his shoulder and releases a soft sigh. She feels like she is home. This is a new feeling for her. Usually she uses men to help keep the nightmares and shadows at bay; she certainly doesn't feel like she is home with them. This is very different somehow, but she isn't in a state to analyze the feelings.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Jack breathes into her ear. It tickles and Phryne smiles her sweet smile for the briefest moment. She is feeling warmer now and she can feel the thudding of Jack's heartbeat, its rhythm soothing her. Whispering to him Phryne says, "I had a nightmare." Closing her eyes and frowning slightly she continues, "Murdoch Foyle is playing cat and mouse with me. He is in the shadows and I can't see him. I have them almost every night." She shudders violently as she admits this piece of evidence of her vulnerability to him. "When I finally woke up, somehow I knew you would be awake, and I could come to you and let Dottie sleep. I think I heard you calling me to safety in the dream." Knowing that it cost her to admit she needs him, Jack holds her more tightly to him for a moment. Then propping up on his elbow so that he can see her, their faces merely a few millimeters apart, he stares into her eyes, his long lashes sweeping his face when he blinks. Finally he speaks. "I have a confession to make," the words so softly spoken she has to strain her ears to catch what his deep voice says, "I had a nightmare as well. I am in the trenches during a major battle and then I am on the Pandarus searching for you, but I can't find you," his voice hitching convulsively at the confession.

Instinctively Phryne reaches to place a now warm hand on the side of his face. Her thumb brushing against the stubble of beard on his jaw she speaks quietly. "I'm here Jack; with you; safe. You found me. You saved me." She places her other hand on his chest, brushing the hair that curls there and nesting her hand in its warmth. Jack growls and kisses her, drawing her to him and pulling her on top of him, not breaking the kiss. This is heavenly. She tastes so sweet. They both begin to deepen the kiss and passion warms them as their blood rushes through their veins and their mouths fuse. Jack, his hands running up and down her sides, finally breaks off the kiss panting slightly and placing his forehead against hers. "Phryne, we can't do this. I will not take advantage of your vulnerable state" he says firmly. "Let's talk instead". Phryne sighs, but knows that Jack's resolve is not to be tested. "Snuggle me" she says simply.

Jack turns onto his side and holds out his arms for her. To his surprise Phryne turns on her side with her back to him and snuggles against him. His manhood jerks slightly in response to being so close to a warm beautiful woman; the woman who is like air to his starving soul. The woman he loves as he has never loved before, and is sure he never will again. He groans; Phryne smiles as Jack wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer, her head pillowing against his shoulder; the rest of her body touching his and feeling engulfed by his strength. She can feel his body's response to her through the silk of her gown, and even in her current state revels in the knowledge that he wants her.

"Jack, she says, finally feeling completely warm and safe, "Thank you" and Phryne closes her eyes, pushing back against him wanting to be as close as possible to his warm, strong body. Jack strokes her cap of silky black hair and grins. He has her in his arms and it feels better than anything his imagination has supplied. He feels as if he is cradling a small bird. "Anytime, Miss Fisher, anytime," Jack whispers in her ear and he too closes his eyes, no longer worrying about his body's reaction to her; enjoying the feel of her body touching his, the silk of her nightgown soft and smooth against him. In each other's arms, Jack and Phryne did not move the rest of the night. They have a dreamless, restful, healing sleep all warm and cozy under the blankets of Jack's bed. They didn't wake until a knock on the door and Constable Collins voice calling to Jack bring them out of their dreamless sleep. They awake at the knocking, each remembering the events of the night before and smiling. Phryne turns to Jack with a wicked grin, "Shall I answer?" Jack's look says don't you dare. He puts a finger to his lips, and then touches his finger to her lips and slides out of the bed.

"What is it Collins?" Jack asks thickly, opening the door a couple of inches, his body shielding the view of the room. "Sir, I think I'll go down to the police station and see where they have gotten with the information we gave them. The ladies are still asleep, and I want some fresh air as well." "Good idea, Constable" said Jack "I'll stay here and wait for the ladies. We will meet you for breakfast at, let's say, half past ten." "Yes, sir" Hugh responds, grinning at the thought of going to the station,"I will be back then sir."

Jack closes the door quietly when Hugh leaves and pads back over to the bed. He isn't ready to give Phryne up just yet. He know she needs to return to her room before too many of the inn's guests begin moving around, but he enjoys her company so very much, and who knows when he might have her in his bed again? It might never happen if their past is any indication he thinks wryly. Jack slides swiftly back under the covers pulling Phryne against him. She is so soft, so warm. He knows that she can feel his response to her pushing against her, but he has to hold her close. Phryne moans softly, pushing back against him. "Miss Fisher, Jack begins, only to have his words cut off as Phryne smoothly turns to face him and plants a soft lingering kiss against his mouth. He responds instinctively, hauling her closer to him and falling, falling into her kiss, his eyes locking with hers.

Jack desires her so very much, needs her so very much, and her smooth skin and deepening kisses are testing his resolve to the limit. He isn't sure he will be able to stop if they continue kissing. He drags his mouth away from hers. "Phryne" he pleads, "I want to do the right thing and making love to you at this time is not the right thing. I do want to hold you close for a few more minutes before we have to meet Hugh and Dot. Can you understand? Is it an acceptable compromise?" Phryne sighs deeply. She does understand Jack's honor and nobility will make it very hard for him to have any type of casual encounter, and she knows she hasn't fully thought through the ramifications of making love with him. She does know that she has never felt so safe and warm and…she admits to herself with trepidation, loved. "Jack," she says playfully, gracing him with her mischievous smile, wanting to lighten the moment and avoid her revealing thoughts, "you kissed me back!" "And I'm not apologizing, Miss Fisher", he growls as he throws her own words back at her with a slight smile, though his eyes are very serious.

"Phryne, I...," his voice trails off and she places a finger to his lips to stop his speech. "Not now, Inspector. We don't have time to engage in this discussion, so instead let's just," she says grinning very wickedly at him, "misbehave." Jack's eyes shining at the memory of their duet to the song _Let's Misbehave_, pulls her into another kiss, running his hands softly over her silk clad body, deciding he is resolved not to ravish her, but he isn't giving up the feel of her just yet. He feels safe and warm and, for the first time in he can barely remember when, loved. They spend another half an hour just basking in each other's warmth, Phryne's head nestling on his chest, Jack's hand stoking her back with gentle pressure, not talking aloud, but their heartbeats communicating as though they have been soul mates since the beginning of time.


	7. Chapter 7: Jack and Phryne Reflect

This chapter is short, but the next couple of chapters will be longer. Phryne and Jack are being stubborn.

Chapter 7: Jack and Phryne Reflect

**Jack**

Pushing Phryne away gently and very reluctantly Jack gets up. They have to face the day. He checks that the coast is clear, and Phryne walks swiftly to her room, closing the door very gently behind her. Jack rests his head against the door frame for a moment, thinking. He trusts Phryne more than any other person in his life, but what is he going to do about her? His code of honor will not allow him to be sexually involved outside of marriage, and he knows Phryne has no such qualms and is totally anti-marriage. He sighs deeply at the conundrum. He doesn't want to return to a time when they just flirt with each other and share soul touching eye contact, but he can't see a way to move forward. He knows if he rushes her in any way or makes her feel trapped or like he is trying to control her, she will run scared.

Jack grows furious as he thinks again of her father locking her in a cupboard and Rene Dubois daring to crush her with violence. He appreciates her need to banish those haunting memories. His visions of the war haunt him and he hasn't successfully banished his memories either. He wishes he could clearly communicate his understanding to her. Can their friendship survive him saying no to her? Can he continue to play with fire and remain true to his code? Can he allow her the freedom she will die without? Is he able to allow her to take lovers? Fierce jealousy rears its head and Jack sighs deeply. They are at an impasse He frowns, knowing his heart will shatter if a relationship as friends is her decision, but also knowing in his heart he won't be able to give her up.

If friendship is her decision he will learn to live with the restriction for he can no longer envision a world that does not contain Phryne Fisher. "The course of true love never did run smooth" Shakespeare sums up his feelings perfectly. How apropos he thinks also remembering Mrs. Bolkonsky's words regarding his greatest passion and true love. Maybe he needs to stick to ham and mustard pickle sandwiches. They are a lot safer! He hopes that he can wait while Phryne determines what she wants out of their relationship. And that he handles whatever she decides with good grace. The only way he knows is to show her; to wait for her. He sighs again. He can do this. He is a patient man.

**Phryne**

Entering her room and closing the door Phryne leans against it feeling unsettled. In the past she has always been in a hurry to get rid of her lovers once the passion plays out. She is awed by this desire she has just to be with Jack – in his presence – not doing anything but being together. She doesn't understand. This can't be love. She can't love him. She can't commit to any man, can she? Her mind quickly reminds her that Jack is not just any man, and as she thinks back over their relationship, she realizes the truth of what her mind is telling her. She wonders if Jack will take their relationship to the next level; his code of honor is so ingrained in him that she doubts very much that he can.

She frowns slightly, a small crease between her brows. She doesn't want to think about this right now. Tossing her very tousled black hair as she shakes her head, she moves to select clothes for the day. It is only moments before Dot joins her. Dot noting that Phryne looks tired but less haunted than she has the last few days, helps her dress, filing her observations away to ask Phryne about later.

**Jack and Phryne**

Phryne and Dot are talking animatedly about the case as they join Jack in the dining room. They have just been seated and are contemplating what to have for breakfast when Constable Collins returns. Hugh's eyes are only for Dot, and Phryne shares an indulgent smile with Jack, who smiles back with his usual half grin. After a hearty breakfast they go to view and catalog the evidence they collected the previous day. As they are going through the pictures, they are able to surmise that in addition to the daughter who is checking on her mother, there appears to be a son, a deceased husband, a daughter-in-law and several grandchildren. Phryne notices something else in the photographs; there appears to be another house that the family owns or frequently uses. There are a number of pictures with this different house in the background. Jack decides that he and Phryne will return to the Kendara Way house to see if they can find out the location of the other home. Dot and Constable Collins are to go to the police station and the hall of records to see what they can find out about the family.

Jack and Phryne are both quiet on the drive, they hold hands, but each is in their own world. Jack is contemplating how to tell Phryne that he won't make love to her – not like he wants or dreams of since they are not married. Can she be content to share kisses and caresses that stop very short of consummation? Can he survive being that close to her and continuing to deny them both? Will she ever see that true love is not a prison? All these thoughts are tumbling about in his head, but he says nothing. He just squeezes her hand a little tighter and gives her a look of deep admiration.

Phryne wonders what Jack is thinking. She knows he is going to be reserved in the light of day, but she also senses great passion simmering beneath the calm exterior. She desires more than his kisses. She wants all of him. She longs to be free to touch him wherever she likes – every day. This thought shocks her. She has never wanted to be with a man long term since Rene totally traumatized her. She glances at Jack, noting his handsome profile and the way he is holding her hand. She isn't sure that she can remain unscathed in his presence. She wants to be free to do whatever she wants, whenever she wants to do it. She isn't going to change because of Jack's antiquated ideas. She is a modern woman after all and, does **not** need a man in her life except when she decides she wants one. These thoughts do not bring her comfort though. Instead she has a niggling feeling that with Jack things can be different; that she's making a mistake to assume he will bend to her desires like so many others in the past.


	8. Chapter 8: J&P: Meeting Mr Johnson

Chapter 8: Jack and Phryne: Meeting Mr. Johnson

They arrive at the house. They see movement behind one of the curtains. They look at each other, both sets of blue eyes shining with excitement. They go to the door and knock, Jack saying "This is Detective Inspector Jack Robinson from Melbourne; I need to speak with whomever is in the house." The door opens and before them stands a tall blond-haired man, with a disheveled appearance and a worried look. "I am Inspector Robinson and this is Miss Fisher" says Jack in his deep calming voice. The man visibly blanches, but he says "I am so glad you are here. My name is David Johnson and I need your help." Jack and Phryne exchange looks. "Why don't we sit down and have some tea and you can tell us all about what is going on here," Phryne suggests.

She goes off to the kitchen to find some tea while the men begin to chat. "What are you doing here Mr. Johnson?" asks Jack in his most dangerously polite voice. "My wife, Silvia Warrington, is not here. The house has been totally ransacked. All of her jewelry is gone; all of it including a very special necklace. I can only conclude the worst has happened," Mr. Johnson says very shakily. Jack notes that David is showing signs of shock, but listens as the man continues speaking. "I was in the process of doing some travel and special work with our investments and have been away from home for about two months. I have a room at a boarding house in GlenRowan that I use sometimes when traveling. I just can't believe this is happening. Who would do such a thing? What if she is hurt…or worse?" his voice trails off.

Phryne brings in tea and pours. She hands each of the men a cup and takes a sip from hers giving Jack a meaningful look that says she believes Mr. Johnson is being truthful with them. "Mr. Johnson, let me get you blanket. I think you are in a bit of shock," she says getting up to go get a blanket for him. She returns with a blanket and places it around him. She notes that he is extremely pale and says gently, placing a comforting hand on his arm, "Tell us everything you know, and we will tell you what we know. We will find her Mr. Johnson. Inspector Robinson is the very best detective in Victoria, and I have the utmost confidence that he will find your wife." Jack glances at Phryne. He knows she is trying to help Mr. Johnson stay focused on providing information and also establishing trust, but he feels unaccountably warmed by her praise. Phryne asks, "Mr. Johnson can you provide a list of the missing jewelry?" "Yes I can, at least of the important pieces." Phryne hands him a pen and paper and he begins to write. There is silence for many minutes except for the scratching of his pen. Suddenly Mr. Johnson says, "I take it that my valet, John Smith made contact with you, and that is why you are here. Why didn't he come with you?" Jack and Phryne exchange glances again. "Can you describe your valet Mr. Johnson?" Jack asks in his best Inspector's voice. "Yes, I can," says Johnson and he proceeds to describe the man that they discovered murdered in the alley.

Jack says in a very calm deliberate voice, "I'm sorry to inform you that your valet was found murdered in an alley GlenRowan the evening of the day before yesterday." The shock on Mr. Johnson's face is unmistakable as he spits out, "That can't be true. I left him here this trip to take care of Silvia. He isn't fond of traveling, and I had no formal wear plans during the time I was away, thus I could handle his usual duties. Surely he is with her," his voice trailing off as he sees the truth in Jack's and Phryne's expressions. A stricken look on his face, Mr. Johnson allows the paper he has been writing on to fall to the floor. Phryne picks it up and looks at the list. It contains among a fairly long list of jewelry, an Amethyst Necklace, an Emerald Ring, a Ruby and Diamond necklace, a Sapphire tiara, a Faberge Egg called Necessaire, and a red enamel box also of Russian craftsmanship. Phryne shows the list to Jack as Mr. Johnson has also made some notes as to where the jewelry was normally kept. The notes read that the Amethyst necklace is kept in a secret location within the house. He also notes that the emerald ring, the ruby and diamond necklace, the sapphire tiara and the Faberge Egg were taken with him on his trip. "Mr. Johnson, why were these pieces with you on your travels?" Phryne asks in a very mystified tone. "I was taking them to Melbourne for appraisal and to have the settings examined for wear. I have them well hidden in my room at the boarding house, and as I am traveling without my valet, I feel comfortable in carrying them and leaving them hidden in my room.

In fact, the only reason I came by the house today is that my next trip is to Melbourne, and I wanted to see Silvia before I left. All of my things are at the boarding house, as I was out on a short trip and I have faith in the boarding house's landlady. Based on the condition of the house and no one being here, and your rather timely arrival, I just assumed that John is the reason you came. I can't believe he is dead. He has been with me since I was a young man," Mr. Johnson said very softly. "Mr. Smith did not alert us to a problem, sir. It was actually your daughter in Melbourne," Jack says informatively, "She was worried when she couldn't get her mother on the telephone. We agreed to come to GlenRowan to check on her. We weren't really expecting to have a murder victim and a kidnapping case." Jack and Phryne proceed to tell Mr. Johnson about finding Mr. Smith's body in the alley and all that has transpired to the point where they are now.

There are a couple of points they need to verify though before trust is completely established. "Mr. Smith," begins Phryne, "Can you tell us what you left in your room at the boarding house?" "It is important that we know," Jack finishes. "Yes, I suppose it is," says Johnson in a defeated, shaky voice. "Besides the jewels and clothes I had my coat, some slippers and a pair of oxfords. I am wearing my boots and my work clothes. Other information that may be pertinent to you includes that I am Silvia's second husband. Her first husband died many years ago." His voice softening slightly he says, "She is the love of my life, my soul mate. I don't know what I will do if something happens to her…," he stops tears filling his eyes. He blinks them back and continues, "We have a son who is married and has four children. They live in Sydney. You have met our daughter. Technically they are my stepchildren, but I couldn't love them more if they were flesh of my flesh."

Jack then fills in the rest of the details, stating, "On the list you made you mention you took the Faberge Egg with you to take to Melbourne, I am sorry to say that the egg was not in your room at the boarding house. The enamel box was found clutched in Mr. Johnson's hand and is presently in our evidence room. We found a note in it that your wife wrote asking for help. The Amethyst necklace is safe in a strong box in my room at the inn. We found it when we searched here yesterday. We also found another note asking for help. It appears that your wife sent your valet to you or perhaps he was able to escape. It is hard to be certain at this point, but it seems unlikely he was killed in a robbery gone wrong as pair of mud-covered boots was found in your room with a trail of mud to the site of the murder. One could surmise that someone is trying to frame you for your wife's disappearance and your valet's murder."

Phryne jumps in now, "When we searched yesterday, we found a number of family pictures with another house in them." Johnson says, "That is our family retreat. It has been in my wife's family for many years." Phryne, her voice questioning, "We wonder if we should go there. Who would know about the retreat? Who in your family do you think is capable of such actions?" Jack, deciding it would be best for all concerned decides they will take Johnson with them, "Mr. Johnson," he says, "We would like for you to accompany us and give directions to the retreat, and provide background on people in the pictures. I suggest you pack a few things for yourself and for your wife. Is there anywhere here that we should search that we do not know about?" Blinking his eyes to keep his tears from falling he says, "No sir, there are no other places to hide here, but at the retreat house…," he trails off clearly distressed by his thoughts. Phryne correctly reading the man's body language says gently, "Inspector Robinson and I will go for a walk so you can prepare for our journey. Take all the time you need."

Phryne and Jack leave the house and wander toward the gardens. The gardens really are lovely. Phryne enjoys the flower blossoms as she and Jack stroll arm in arm along the winding path. They come to a copse of trees that arch over a garden swing. They sit in the swing and Jack idly pushes them back and forth while Phryne sits with her legs pulled up beside her. "Miss Fisher" Jack teases, "you once again make me do all the work." She laughs merrily at him and he grins back, the worry of the case drifting away momentarily.

"Come here" Jack says, opening his arms for her. Phryne looks at Jack and slowly moves herself until she is nestling against him and he has his arms around her. Jack kisses her on the top of the head and then says "We need to talk Miss Fisher". She doesn't want to talk. Pouting Phryne comments, "I can think of much more enjoyable things to do than talk, Inspector." Jack gives her one his most fathomless looks – the kind that make her heart thump and time stand still. Jack brings his mouth with its finely chiseled lips close to hers, tantalizingly close, but he doesn't kiss her. Their gazes lock, and Phryne swallows hard at the emotion she observes in his eyes and body language. She sighs, her breath just brushing him with sweet warmth.

"Phryne, I love you. I know you aren't ready to hear it, but I have to say it. My heart won't allow me to tease anymore. I'm caught, and I'm willing to suffer the broken heart I know you're likely to give me just to feed my hunger for you. I need you more than I can even express. I want to be with you all the time, to work on cases together, to dine together, to sleep together, to …"his voice trails off, but she sees the desire that flares in his eyes, "As much as I dream about making love with you, I can't bring myself to do it. I won't be one of your dalliances or a fling. I love you too much. I want to be your husband, and I can't give in to the passion I so want to because I believe that a sexual relationship happens after marriage – the way God planned." He sees the disappointment fill her face and he deflates completely, tears coming to glimmer in his eyes. It's over he thinks, but he doesn't let her go. He just closes his eyes and waits. At least she hasn't moved away from the circle of his arms yet.

Phryne wants to run, but can't move. She is reminded briefly of her head against a pillar her arms encircling it in defeat the one time Jack had really pushed her away from him. She is miserable. Phryne knows Jack is waiting on her to say something, but what can she say? She knows that his honor is indelible and that the moments they share are probably weighing heavily on his conscience. "Jack, I care for you more than any man I have ever known, but you know I can't commit to marriage. I won't be put in a cage." Jack nods in resignation, his eyes suddenly requiring a lot of blinking. He knew it was likely to go this way, but is not prepared for how much his heart aches. He tightens his hold on her slightly.

"Where do we go from here Miss Fisher?" reverting back to the formality that he uses to shield himself. Phryne replies in a disconcerted voice, "I don't know Jack, I really don't know. I don't want to give up what we discovered these last few days. I want you. I think I've made that crystal clear." She bites her lip thinking of how she has teased him for two years, her own eyes shimmering suspiciously. She places her smooth white hands on his chest, "Can we just see how things go? Take our time and see if it is too hard for us to be more than friends, less than lovers" she asks in a small voice. Jack abhors the idea of giving up one precious second of time with her. Even though his heart is afraid and shattering into tiny pieces, he responds, "I'm game if you are, Miss Fisher". She smiles at him then, her blue eyes large in her face and tinged with anxiety and dampness.

He can't help himself, he has to kiss her. Jack kisses Phryne, brushing her cheeks with his thumbs, and she moans and kisses him back deepening the kiss until passion sweeps them both up and they are frantically kissing each other, tongues tangling with each other, their bodies expressing so well what their words have not. They very clearly desire and want each other. "Enough", growls Jack's bass voice against her mouth as he continues to hold her much closer than propriety allows, "I am not going to ravish you Miss Fisher, even though that is what we both want". He breaks off the kiss, breathing raggedly and hugging her close to him again, resting his forehead upon hers, before releasing her and saying, "It's time we go back. We have a murder to solve."

Phryne nods, brushing her eyes with her fingers and fluffing her hair, and with a resolute shake of her head, she lifts her chin and strides regally back toward the Warrington home. She is very shaken by the turn of events, not certain what will happen, and as she views Jack's profile out of the corner of her eye, she knows that she can't imagine life without his caring, intelligent and witty presence. She isn't sure how much she can handle the torture of wanting him and not having him – especially since she now knows what his kisses taste like, and how it feels to be held close to him. And that he loves her. She knows he is not a man to say those words lightly. He means every word, of that she is certain. Would it be so bad to partner with Jack? When they are apart she longs for his voice, his presence, enjoys every moment they share and has them catalogued in her mind for frequent review. She falls asleep thinking about him nearly every single night, something her lovers would no doubt be disturbed to hear. And she hasn't taken a lover in a very long time now. None of the men she meets compare to the Inspector. She manages to find a reason not to bring them to her bed.

She is devastated at the thought of him not being in her life. What if he can't be patient with her? What if he gives her up again? Her heart contracts painfully with a fear that has nothing to do with her nightmares. A look of wonder comes over her features, realization dawning that she loves him, truly loves him and she isn't nearly as opposed to thinking about the concept of marriage if Jack is the man involved. The thought scares her out of her wits. She sighs almost imperceptibly. Beside her, matching her strides, the Inspector notes her sigh and feels a glimmer of hope, but he understands he can't push her. He is glad he shared his heart because now she won't wonder. She knows him well enough to know he would not say something that wasn't true. He will play the courting game with her as long as he can stand the pain of it. Jack isn't certain how long his patience will not wax thin; how long his heart can play with the fire that is Phryne Fisher and still survive, but he hopes to the depths of his soul he plays long enough. He knows she is worth the wait. She is after all his greatest passion and true love.

When they arrive back at the house, Mr. Johnson has gathered up the things they suggested he bring along with the information on where the family retreat is located They ring Constable Collins and Dot to let them know they are on their way back to GlenRowan. They stop to pick up Hugh and Dot. They take time to gather some supplies, including medical supplies and food since they don't know what they might find when they reach their destination. They start on their way to the house in the mountains near Falls Creek. They also stop at the police station and request back up. The Constable says that he will bring several men up the next day, but will stay well back until they are needed. They drive late into the night, finally stopping under the sheltering branches in a clearing of trees a short way from their destination and David assures them they can't be seen. The house sits between two hills so the view is restricted. They put the top up on the Hispano-Suiza and wrapping up in blankets all five of them take a short nap. They plan on waiting until the early hours of the pre-dawn morning to stake out the house.


	9. Chapter 9: J&P: Falls Creek Raid Prep

The adventure begins heating up.

Chapter 9: Falls Creek Raid Preparation

Neither Jack nor Phryne can sleep so they leave the other three sleeping and slip through the dark to observe the house. Jack and Phryne are able to discern that there are definitely people at the house. There is a light on in one of the upper windows, and there is a vehicle parked in the yard. "Do you think we've found our killer and kidnapper, Inspector?" Phryne ventures in a voice barely above a whisper. "If I were a betting man," he responds, "I would be tempted to place a bet. I do believe the murderer and the kidnapper are the same person or are in league with each other. Now, Miss Fisher, how do we approach the house without causing serious repercussions; any ideas?" Jack's deep bass voice is low, but intense and laced with concern, Phryne notes.

After thinking a few minutes she has an idea. "Well", she says thoughtfully still whispering, "Perhaps Dot and I can have car trouble just away from the house. We can walk up to the house looking for help." "No, Miss Fisher" Jack says firmly. "But Jack, do you have a better plan?" asks Phryne in exasperation. "Not yet, but I can't have you and Dot placing yourselves in danger," he replies. Phryne rolls her eyes, and she falls silent allowing Jack to think through the alternatives.

After several minutes of contemplation he sighs, "Alright Miss Fisher. There seem to be no other plans that make more sense. If Hugh and I go, it might spook them." Phryne smiles, making sure that Jack can't see and says, "I'll get Dot, while you, Hugh and David prepare to observe and come to our rescue if necessary. Give me a head start Jack." "As always Miss Fisher" he replies dryly. Phryne smiles winningly at Jack as she slips quietly through the mist. He can't help but give her a sardonic look and his signature half smile and thinking she is some kind of woman even though he is very concerned about the situation.

When she gets back to the car Phryne wakes Dot, Hugh and Mr. Johnson, sending the men to meet Jack after hastily explaining the plan. She also sends them with some sandwiches and fruit. She knows they are likely hungry. She and Dot eat quickly and then wait for the appropriate time to move the Hispano toward the house and put the plan into motion.

Phryne drives the car closer to the house while Dot takes in the lay of the land. Phryne pretends to have trouble with the car and they lurch to a stop not too far from the house. Both ladies get out of the Hispano and open the bonnet to look under the hood. Phryne pulls a wire loose, one that she can easily reattach, and then closes the bonnet. She and Dot begin their walk to the house. They are very observant along the way, noting outbuildings and other landscape markers. They see the curtains twitch in two different locations. Phryne knocks on the door, and it's finally opened by a man. Phryne makes introductions, "I'm Phryne Fisher and this is my companion Miss Williams. We're on our way to Falls Creek, and our vehicle is having mechanical issues."

"I am Geoffrey Warrington White," said the man, introducing himself. Phryne explains that they need to call for a mechanic. As Phryne talks she takes mental notes. There don't seem to be a large number of people in the house. Geoffrey Warrington White looks slightly wild. He is attractive, and suave in his manner, but there is something about his eyes that makes the hair on the back of Phryne's neck stand up. She senses the same reaction in Dot. This is definitely a dangerous person. Deciding that pretending to call a mechanic is not wise based on her reaction to Mr. White, Phryne calls for a mechanic all the while listening and checking surreptitiously for signs of Silvia or accomplices. Dot speaks to the man, "Do you mind if I use your bathroom or outhouse?" "You may, and we have indoor plumbing here Miss," Geoffrey says, "Let me show you the way." Geoffrey hovers while Dot is in the lavatory, causing her to feel distinctly uncomfortable. She thinks there is undoubtedly something wrong with the situation. Phryne wants out of the house so she can get Dot to safety and let Jack know what they observed. "Mr. White," she says cheerfully, "We are going to go wait for the mechanic at the car. We don't want to impose on your hospitality so early in the day. If we need something we'll come back down." Geoffrey nods, showing them out. They hear the lock click as he locks the door behind them.

Phryne strolls leisurely to where the car is parked, and she cautions Dottie to be calm and nonchalant as well. They know they are likely being watched. It is slightly unnerving and Dot is shaking by the time they get to the car. They converse quietly, both agreeing there is something wrong with the situation. The mechanic arrives an hour or so later. He attaches the wire and checks the car over. "Thank you for your help," Phryne says as she pays him. After the mechanic leaves them, they drive back to the clearing carefully making sure it appears they have resumed their journey to Falls Creek.

Phryne fills the men in on their observations and describes the man to David. "He says his name is Geoffrey Warrington White," intones Phryne finishing her report. David's face pales to ghost white and he grits his teeth and shuts his eyes before speaking, "He is Silvia's nephew. I have always thought the man has serious issues." "Like what?" Phryne asks curiously. David lowers his voice, signaling for Phryne and Jack to lean in close to hear, "I don't want to scare Miss Williams," he says lowering his voice so only they can hear. "Every time Geoffrey came to visit strange things happened. I would find mutilated animal remains. He always showed up in strange places in the house, and I would catch him watching people. It was just very odd and a bit unnerving. Silvia told me he was strange as a small child as well."

Jack lets out a very heavy sigh, "Do you have any ideas on what may have set him off?" David shook his head, "Not really, Inspector. Does someone that strange even need a reason? I am terrified for Silvia if she is with him. There are a lot of hiding places out here. I think we need to pray she is in the house," his voice constricted by his obvious fear for her safety. "I also don't understand why he didn't take more than the Faberge Egg, if he is the thief, and even if it is someone else. Why leave the jewels behind?" Jack shrugs his shoulders saying, "Perhaps someone spooked him and he just wanted to get away. The egg is very valuable or maybe it has special meaning to him."

They decide to wait until nightfall to attempt to get into the house. They rest, taking turns being on the lookout just in case their morning visit has spooked Geoffrey White. They eat again in the late afternoon. Phryne packs her stock tools into various locations on her body. He garter contains her dagger. She thinks she is less likely to be searched up high on her leg. She places her lock pick in her camisole and her gun in an inside pocket of her coat. She also takes a few of the medical supplies and puts them in various pockets. Jack loads his revolver and places extra ammunition in his pockets. He takes Phryne to sit under one of the trees where they discuss the plan.

"We'll split up when we get there. I'll go in the front and you take the back. I think we will leave Constable Collins here to make sure the GlenRowan constabulary gets here to help. I don't like the idea, but I think they will respond better to him than you, and I know you will find a way to come with me anyway," Jack says very seriously. Phryne just nods. She takes his hand in hers and squeezes it, "We are a good team Jack." He says heavily, "Yes, we are Miss Fisher, but I worry for your safety. It sounds like we are dealing with a psychopathic mind this time." "Someone like Nicholas Mortimer you mean," she says shuddering slightly. "You know I am not afraid." "Yes, I do know and that concerns me," he responds, with a small smile, "Phryne, Promise me you will be careful." She notes his use of her first name; something he doesn't do all that often, so she knows he is concerned.

"Don't worry Jack," she quips, "I'll use all of my considerable charms on him, and you know I'm irresistible." Jack looks deeply into her navy eyes, his concern and love obvious, "You are that Miss Fisher," he says kissing her fingers. Then releasing her he puts his hat over his eyes and dozes off, his policemen's stakeout training helping him to clear his mind and rest, knowing Constable Collins is watching over them. Phryne isn't as adept at resting, but she does try. She takes deep slow breaths and works to slow down her racing thoughts. Finally she dozes off as well. When Dot comes to wake them, she notices that their hands are clasped together, Phryne's small hand resting in Jack's larger one, and she smiles thinking it's about time. "What was that Dot?" Phryne mumbles. Dot didn't realize she had said the words aloud, so in order to cover her initial words she says brightly, "It's time to wake up and put the plan into action, Miss; You too Inspector." Both Jack and Phryne are alert and ready in minutes.


	10. Chapter 10: Jack and Phryne: The Raid

Chapter 10: Jack and Phryne: The Raid

Phryne and Jack explain their plan to the other three. Hugh is uncomfortable with the plan. "But Inspector," he says, "I should be the one to go with you. I am the police after all." Jack gives Hugh an understanding nod, but says firmly, "Constable, I need you to remain here so that you can charge in later if necessary. I need you to lead the GlenRowan officers. I don't think they will respond well to Miss Fisher's directions." Sighing very loudly Hugh acknowledges Jack's orders with a shake of his head. Dot is similarly upset that her Miss would leave her behind, "Are you sure Miss Phryne?" asks Dot. Phryne squeezes Dot's hand and replies quietly, "Yes Dot, I am very sure. I'm not taking you back there with that man. He may prove to be a difficult blighter."

Shivering slightly as she thought about their encounter with Geoffrey Warrington White, Phryne turns to Jack, signaling that she is ready to go. David Johnson is also expressing his distress, saying "My wife may be with that lunatic. I should be there with you. I want to wring his bloody neck." At this Jack says decisively, "Mr. Johnson we cannot allow a civilian to go with us. Miss Fisher **is** a detective, and she regularly assists City South on cases. I know her capabilities. There will be no further discussion. You will also need to provide information regarding the house and grounds to the GlenRowan constabulary when they arrive." Jerking his head at Phryne the two of them leave Hugh, David and Dot a safe distance away from the house. Jack's last instructions to Collins are very clear, "It is 10:00 now, Constable. If you don't hear from us by midnight, get the reinforcements and come back to the house. Don't hesitate."

Jack and Phryne move quickly toward the house. Jack checks his revolver one last time. Phryne mentally goes through her list again; checking her gun and verifying her dagger is securely attached, giving Jack a view of her creamy thigh during the process. He rolls his eyes, but smiles appreciatively, and this is not lost on Phryne. She can feel her lock picks against her, the metal warm from resting against her skin. "Jack," she teases, "Can you check to make sure my lock picks are secure?" Jack rolls his eyes at her yet again. "I believe that qualifies as harassment of a police officer Miss Fisher and I may have to cuff you," he says in his best inspector's voice patting the handcuffs in his pocket. "In that case, Inspector I will do the checking," she responds with substantial sass and slips her hand inside her shirt to double check.

Jack's face turns a bit pink at her actions wishing he dare take her up on the offer. He is thankful it is dark, and she can't see his reaction. Phryne chuckles at him, making him wonder if she senses his thoughts. Your thoughts need to be on the case he berates himself, not on Miss Fisher. As they approach their target they quietly talk strategy again. Jack will still take the front and Phryne the rear as they observe no reason to change their plan. Phryne expresses disappointment that she isn't going to get to climb on this case. "On my signal," says Jack, ignoring her comment and demonstrating the call of the Pied Currawong bird. Phryne responds back with a passable imitation and Jack nods his head affirming her effort.

They creep around the house which is silent as a tomb; eerily silent. They move into place. On Jack's signal Phryne responds with the bird call and tries the back door. Finding it locked she pulls her lock pick out of her décolletage and begins working on the lock. She works for a number of minutes finally hearing the click of the lock as it moves. Taking out her gun, she opens the door slowly and steps inside, closing the door noiselessly. As she stealthily moves into the room a cold voice says, "Don't move" and before she can react she feels a gun thrusting coldly into her side and a flashlight shines in her eyes blinding her. Phryne halts, wondering where Jack might be. "Don't worry Miss Fisher, I've already caught your partner like a rat in a trap," giggling distractedly Geoffrey Warrington White continues, "I don't advise you attempt to escape." Phryne can't suppress the prickle of uneasiness that runs across her back, but she schools her face to remain passive.

Geoffrey takes her gun, and pocketing it, roughly binds her hands and gags her. Phryne is concerned as Geoffrey is clearly unstable, but her fear for Jack borders on overwhelming. She keeps reminding herself to breathe and think, breathe and think. He hasn't searched her, so there is hope she might be able to use her dagger at some point. She observes everything she can in the darkness as he moves her further into the house using the flashlight to provide light. She doesn't observe signs of other people or accomplices. He leads her upstairs and ties her to a chair. The room is dimly lit and the light gives Phryne a ray of hope; she can see at least. Geoffrey has such a malevolent look on his face; her heart begins to pound even more frantically. She is uncertain what he is going to do to her, and she hates the loss of control being bound takes from her; however, he leaves and she hears him dragging something toward the room. She expects it is Jack. Phryne struggles against her bonds. The knots are tight, but she thinks she feels a slight give in them. She works at the knots until it is clear that Geoffrey is coming back. She stills upon this observation, not wanting to the alert him to any progress she makes toward escape.

Geoffrey drags Jack into view. Jack has clearly been knocked out. His body is limp. The man maneuvers Jack onto a chair and ties him to it. Jack slumps against the ropes. Phryne's blue eyes are huge with concern and fear. Geoffrey is agitated, an evil look in his eye. "I should have known you were up to something when you came to the house this morning," he spits out, "Where is your little friend?" He pulls out a knife, its blade glinting evilly in the dim light of the room, and waves it at her. Her eyes close in reaction, but she recovers quickly schooling her features to show no emotion. He places the knife on a table close to him and sits down for a moment as if they are going to chat, looking at Phryne like a cat looks at a mouse it is getting ready to pounce upon.

Jack is coming around. He growls and opens his eyes slowly. They widen as he sees Phryne bound before him. She communicates with her eyes and a very slight nod that she is ok; he closes his in relief. His relief is short-lived, however. From his seat in the wing back chair, Geoffrey begins ranting about Silvia and how they will never find her, especially now that he has captured them. "Where is she?" Jack asks conversationally. The man laughs "Close, very close, but yet so far away. You will never see her." The man is silent a moment, then suddenly he barks out "I want the rest of the jewels and the amethyst necklace. I know you have them." "I don't know what you are on about," says Jack blithely. "We are looking for Mrs. Warrington because her daughter is concerned about her. She has been unable to contact her mother for some time now." "Liar!" Geoffrey shouts, and grabbing the knife off the table he strides across the room and stabs Jack in the shoulder. It happens so quickly; Jack yells out in shock, blood gushing from the wound.

Phryne's eyes are huge and dark with shock; she mewls against the gag, struggling violently to get to Jack. Jack's eyes search for hers; his riddled with pain, but also begging her to calm down and not provoke an attack on her as well. The man seems oblivious to Phryne now that Jack is bleeding. Geoffrey is completely demented looking, his features etched with evil as he advances once more on Jack. "Tell me what I want to know," he grinds out, stabbing Jack again, this time in the side. Prepared this time, Jack grits his teeth against the white hot pain ripping through his body. He will not give this psychopath the satisfaction of crying out again. Jack's police and army training coming to his aid, he lets his mind drift to a safe place, far away, as the knife enters his body over and over, blood spurting, his white shirt staining crimson, blood dripping on the floor around him. Finally, Jack mercifully passes out. Phryne watches in mute horror scrabbling at her bonds as the mad man repeatedly stabs Jack. Her heart is bursting with fear for Jack's life. Is this to be the end? Jack killed before she tells him how she really feels about him? Jack dying before she can tell him that thinking about marriage with him doesn't send her running scared anymore? Jack dying before she can tell him she loves him to distraction? She has to do something! She has to save him. As these thoughts race through her mind she realizes Jack saved her not just from death, or worse, on the Pandarus, but also from the frivolous life she saw stretch before her and the constant stream of men who pleasure her physically, but not mentally or emotionally. None of them touch her soul, and Jack Robinson has certainly done that. A world with no Jack is too bleak to contemplate. But how will she save him? She draws a deep, but silent breath and finding her inner strength begins watching for her chance to escape, hoping Hugh will arrive soon.

After what seems like an eternity the man stops stabbing Jack then laughing maniacally, leaves the room, muttering incomprehensible words, not even giving Phryne a backwards glance. She quickly begins working the knots again, desperate to escape her bonds and get to Jack. She hears his breathing become more and more shallow, the pool of blood around him growing larger by the minute. Her fingers are pushing and pulling at the knots. It is so difficult when they can only move a little bit at a time, and the position is so awkward that her fingers grow numb from the work. If only she could reach her dagger, but she knows it is futile. She will have to work the knots loose. Slowly she feels the knots begin to give way. Surely it is nearly time for Hugh and Dot to arrive she thinks frantically. It seems like they have been here for many hours. Finally the rope gives way and her hands are free.

Quietly she removes her remaining bonds, listening intently for any sound marking Geoffrey's return. She slips her dagger from her garter and moves to cut Jack's bonds, blanching at the sight of all the blood. Fear grips her heart, the situation is grave, her nursing experience sending alarms bells to her brain. She cuts him out of his bonds and gently lays him out on the floor, his dead weight straining her muscles, but fear for him giving her the strength she needs. She applies pressure to the wound closest to his heart. She tenderly brushes his hair from his face, her fingers lingering briefly, drawing strength from him. She can't fail him. "Everything will be alright Jack. I love you, don't leave me. Please Darling Man don't leave me," she whispers desperately. Hearing a noise, she quickly places a soft kiss on his lips before grabbing up the ropes that Geoffrey used to bind them. Then tucking her dagger into her sleeve and picking up a heavy vase from one of the tables in the room, she prepares to ambush the man when he returns.

She hears no more noise, so she takes a chance quietly cuts strips of cloth from her under skirt to use as bandages. Phryne feels like hours are passing due to her concern for Jack's injuries, but in reality only a few minutes have gone by before she hears the sound of Geoffrey's footsteps coming back up the stairs. She glides over to the doorway and prepares herself for the attack. He comes through the door and a look of surprise covers his face as he realizes that Jack is not where he left him. Not giving him time to realize she is no longer his prisoner, Phryne brings the vase down on his head as hard as she can. There is a sickening, yet satisfying thud as the vase hits its mark. Geoffrey crumples to the floor, and Phryne wastes no time in tying him up. She binds both his hands and his feet, using the inescapable knots that her Portuguese sailing lover taught her. For good measure she quickly pulls the handcuffs from Jack's blood soaked pocket and claps them on Geoffrey's wrists as tightly as she can.

Now that they are apparently safe, Phryne turns her attention to Jack. She hears no other sounds in the house, so she believes that Geoffrey has no accomplices. Phryne is frantic with worry, now. Jack is losing so much blood. It is seeping everywhere and his breathing is very labored and shallow. He is pale and pasty grey-looking. She stops counting at 20 stab wounds. What will happen if he dies? What will she do? She is beside herself; tears falling down her face. "Jack, please hang on, hang on love. I love you Detective Inspector Jack Robinson. Don't die on me now, just when I can admit that I don't want to live without you. Don't die now Jack, when I'm ready to marry you," she stops babbling stunned by her words, but she feels at peace with the revelation. She acknowledges the truth in the moment – she can think of the ramifications later. She takes her dagger and continues cutting strips from her under skirt and bandaging his multiple wounds. "Don't die on me Jack," she whispers fiercely applying pressure again to the wound in his chest, very close to his heart, "When I finally realize you are the only man for me. I can't live without you." His eyelids flicker at her words, but nothing else. He is as still as death.

She needs help to stop the bleeding. There are so many wounds she feels overwhelmed. Where are Dot and Hugh? Why is it taking them so long to get here with reinforcements? She applies more cloth bandages to the wound by his heart and works to tightly bind them to his chest. As she turns him to pull the binding strip around him, she gasps at the number of wounds she sees, the bleeding increasing as the pressure of his body lying on them is removed. She notes another really nasty wound around the kidney area and begins to panic. How is she going to stop the bleeding? She begins breathing frantically, her mind going blank. Reminding herself that Jack needs her and she can't fall apart, she lets her nursing training kick in. She becomes methodical and slightly detached in her assessment of his condition, talking to him all the while as she works. She uses the few medical supplies she brought in her pockets; they are meager in the face of his overwhelming injuries. She rips more fabric to staunch the flow of blood in the kidney area and efficiently bandages it, noting absently that a few additional wounds are covered with the new bandaging. She continues to cut strips of cloth from her clothes and apply pressure to his wounds. Despite her best efforts they continue to seep blood. Phryne works on in a daze, her hands slippery with Jack's blood, not allowing fear to overcome her. She uses the new realization of her deep love for him to keep her moving and applying pressure and new bandages. As she works she continues to talk to him about how much she loves him and how she can't live without him.

After what seems to Phryne to be many hours, she finally she hears the police arrive. Shouting for them Dot, David and Hugh pound up the stairs, and breathing again she thanks God for bringing them and begins giving orders so they can get Jack to the hospital. Dot goes and pulls sheets off of one of the beds. David gathers some blankets and prepares a flask with some brandy. Hugh deals with Geoffrey who is coming around from the blow to his head. He questions him about where Silvia Warrington is, but Geoffrey refuses to tell him laughing evilly at them. "Pentridge is going to gain another deserving man," Hugh says disgustedly to Geoffrey. Hugh has to restrain David Johnson, "Sir," Hugh says with authority, "You may not beat the prisoner." The GlenRowan constabulary begins to look for Mrs. Warrington. David Warrington will stay with them and help them search all of the hiding places that he knows about. They take responsibility for Geoffrey, freeing Hugh to help get Jack to a location where he can receive medical attention.

Hugh and Dot grab the sheets to wrap Jack in and to help carry him to the car. The sheets will also provide bandages if he should bleed more once they start down the road. They cover him with blankets. Phryne is loath to be apart from him for even a minute. "Hugh, you're driving. Don't obey the speed laws this trip," she says thickly. Phryne climbs in the back with Jack and fiercely holds his bleeding, unconscious body to hers. Falls Creek is the closest town so they go that direction, Phryne allowing Hugh to drive with no instruction other than, "Faster, Hugh," her mind focusing on Jack. Willing him to live by the strength of her warmth and her words of love, she cushions his body against hers as they bounce across the terrain. The drive seems endless to Phryne. She talks softly to Jack all the way to Falls Creek, telling him she loves him and that she never wants to be separated from him. Finally they arrive at the Falls Creek doctor's office

Hugh gently carries the Inspector into the office, Phryne and Dot following on his heels. Dr. Henry Taylor is appalled by Jack's condition. He begins assessing Jack, unwrapping some of the bandages and shaking his head. "Who did this to him?" he asks not expecting an answer. He knows that Jack won't survive attempts to take him to another location without at least some of the wounds being stitched up. "I will do the best I can to save him, but I suggest you pray. Can you help me with him?" Dr. Taylor asks looking at Phryne who is completely baptized in Jack's blood. Phryne does not hesitate her response is quick and firm despite her utter exhaustion, "Yes Doctor, I can help. I nursed during the Great War" Dr. Taylor gives her a look of understanding and they begin. "Dr. Taylor," Phryne says, "There are several very deep wounds. The one near the heart and the one near his kidney are the worst. I think he may have a collapsed lung as well." After assessing Jack for a collapsed lung, he decides that the lung is definitely collapsed and proceeds with the necessary procedure to allow the lung to re-expand. Jack's shallow labored breathing eases almost immediately. Dr. Taylor stitches for at least three hours. Phryne does not falter for a moment. She helps the doctor spurred on by her love for Jack. When they have stitched all they can, Dr. Taylor tells Phryne that they must wait and see, but that they can't move him. The nearest hospital is in Melbourne and is too long a journey for a man in Jack's condition. "The Inspector needs a blood transfusion. Do you know your blood type Miss Fisher?" asks Dr. Taylor hopefully. "Yes, my blood type is O Negative," Phryne says her voice gritty with exhaustion. Dr. Taylor allows a very brief smile to touch his face, "I think your Inspector is a very blessed man Miss Fisher," he states. "Let's get a move on." Dr. Taylor preps Phryne and taking two pints of blood from her very rapidly, begins transfusing them into Jack's arm using a slow drip. He says by way of explanation, "As you know Miss Fisher, this transfusion will take most of the day. I want to transfuse slowly so that he doesn't have too much shock. He is in a precarious state. If Jack makes it through the next 48 hours or so, we will decide on a course of action." Dr. Taylor, noticing that Phryne is on the verge of collapse both from the removal of such a large quantity of blood in a short period of time and the stress of the nightmare she survived, puts her in a bed next to Jack. "Doctor," asks Phryne in a weak agitated voice, "Can you move this bed so that I can hold Jack's hand? I won't be able to rest unless I can talk with him and touch him. He needs to know he has a reason to come back to me." Tears form and cause her large blue eyes glisten as she continues, "You see I'm not the marrying kind, and Jack is aware of my feelings. In fact he bared his soul to me just before all of this happened and shared with me that he loves me and wants to marry me. I was stubborn about being free and not being placed in a cage. That's how things were basically left between us. Dr. Taylor, I have to do whatever I can to help him want to live. The war took a terrible toll on Jack and then his wife rejected him, and essentially, I rejected him as well with my insistence on independence," she trails off her weak voice choking with suppressed sobs, her face etched in misery.

Dr. Taylor can see her love for the dying man in her eyes, and resolutely he pushes her bed over so that she can reach Jack. She immediately takes Jack's hand and begins tracing slow, soft circles on it. As Dr. Taylor leaves them he hears her soft voice speaking words of love to the unconscious Inspector.

Dr. Taylor has a word with Dot about the situation, asking her to make sure Phryne eats and drinks plenty of fluids just in case they need more blood for Jack. Dot says she will make herself useful and prepare the meals for Phryne and for the Doctor. She will keep some broth available for the Inspector.

Phryne refuses to leave Jack's side for anything more than the bathroom. She spends her time caring for his wounds, applying cool compresses to his fevered brow, reading to him, singing and talking to him and gently touching him. When she can stay awake no longer, she stretches her body out beside him so that she is touching him in as many spots as she can and she laces her fingers in his before she allows herself to fall into short periods of sleep. Dot cares for Phryne as she would a child. Dot's patience is endless as she sees two people she cares about going through such a dark time. Knowing Phryne will want to wash the blood from her body and remove her bloody clothes, Dot brings Phryne food, tea and a basin of hot water so she can cat wash and then helps her change her clothes. Dr. Taylor watches over Jack with special care. He knows that infection is Jack's most serious enemy now.

On the third day Jack finally opens his eyes; her face swimming into view. "Phryne," he says very softly his voice thick and rough from lack of use and very weak, "Will…" Phryne places her fingers against his lips to stop his words. "Hush, Jack. Don't waste your energy talking; the answer is yes." Jack looks deeply into her eyes trying to gauge if she is being truthful, his eyes radiating pain and love as she traces his lips with her thumb. He sees that her eyes are filled with fear, concern and most definitely love. Feeling reassured Jack gives her his signature half grin and promptly falls into an exhausted, but healing sleep. The next time Jack awakes, Phryne is asleep, her body pressed against him, their hands interlinked. Jack is thirsty, he hates to wake her, but he wants a drink really badly. Just as he prepares to wake Phryne, Dot comes into the room. "Inspector," she says smiling with relief, "You are awake. Would you like some broth?" Jack shakes his head affirmatively. Dot scurries out to get the broth. When she returns, he is asleep. She sets the tray down and sits in a chair to watch over them both, glad she thought to put the broth in a thermos. He stirs again in a few minutes and Dot is able to get a few spoons full of broth into his mouth before he falls asleep again.

Jack is as weak as a newborn kitten and about as fractious. Phryne is improving rapidly, now that it appears Jack is out of the woods. She knows he is feeling better because that very morning when Dr. Taylor comes to change his bandages, Jack says modestly "Miss Fisher it is not appropriate for you to be the room while Dr. Taylor examines me and changes my bandages." "And just who do you think helps him with your bandages Inspector? Dot?" asks Phryne archly, smirking at him. Jack's pale cheeks suffuse with a slight pink blush, and stuttering in confusion, he says, "Why his nurse of course." "Very well Jack; I'll go get her," Phryne says serenely and she leaves the room.

Jack ponders why Phryne gives in so quickly as that is not her nature, but thinking gives him a headache so he stops contemplating too much and waits for the nurse to appear. He gets his answer as Phryne returns to the room having gathered up the items Dr. Taylor needs for changing the dressings. "But," Jack splutters. Dr. Taylor takes pity on him and explains, "I don't have a nurse with Miss Fisher's experience. She has been meticulous in her care and attention to your recovery. Your wounds are much more like someone brought in from the battle field. You likely owe your life to her quick thinking during the attack as well as her dedication in getting you here and nursing you. Miss Fisher spent hours talking to you and, um, other things to help you decide that you wanted to live."

Jack's eyes narrow in concentration, "I thought I was dreaming," he says in a hushed voice. He raises his eyes to seek Phryne's gaze. She looks steadily at him, letting her love for him shine out of them. He sighs, "Oh, alright, but watch your hands Miss Fisher," he says in a threatening but light tone. He finds both Dr. Taylor and Phryne to be gentle as they clean the wounds and change the bandages. He feels Phryne trace some of his wounds very gently with her fingers. Jack shivers slightly feeling these as more of a lover's caress than the touch of a nurse. Phryne is however, caught up in the nursing process and doesn't notice that Jack is reacting to her touch as a man and not a patient.

Dr. Taylor's pleasure with the healing process is evident by his relieved expression. "Jack," he says, I think you will be able to travel in a few more days or a week." Jack nods, not sure he likes this news. The next day Jack receives a sponge bath from Dr. Taylor's nurse and then sits up in a chair for a while. Phryne allows Dot to watch over him and manage his lunch as she strips and remakes their beds. She then takes her first bath since before the ordeal began. Hugh still has not been able to come. He sends word from time to time, but they haven't found Silvia Warrington Johnson.

As they prepare for bed that evening, Jack looks very uncomfortable, "Miss Fisher, it isn't right for you to sleep with me," he says formally. "Jack, I promise I won't ravish you tonight, but you better get used to me sleeping with you as I'm not going anywhere else while you are recovering. And besides, we're engaged," Phryne says delicately. Jack chokes on his tea, "We're what?" he splutters. "Engaged," Phryne says impishly, "Don't you remember proposing Jack?" "No Miss Fisher, I do **not** remember proposing to you. Did you say yes?" Jack asks in a disbelieving tone, his eyebrows raised practically into his hair line. "I did indeed Inspector. I can no longer resist your many charms," she says her voice light with promise. "In that case Miss Fisher, I suppose I can't turn you out, and I am too weak to fight you in any case," his voice soft with double meaning.

Phryne dutifully settles Jack into the center of his bed grinning somewhat wickedly. Jack settles down in the clean sheets and covers, grunting softly as his wounds protest the movement. Phryne climbs into the center of her bed and snaps off the light. She snuggles down in the covers and attempts to sleep. She feels lonely. She misses the feel of Jack's length as she lies beside him and misses holding his hand. She grits her teeth in determination. She wants him to ask her. Thankfully he doesn't make her wait too long.

"Miss Fisher, may I have a drink of water?" he whispers in case she is asleep. "Of course, Inspector; your wish is my command" she says silkily. She hears the sharp intake of his breath and knows he is thinking about the two of them together in the bed. She gets up and pours him a glass of water and hands it to him perching on the side of the bed while he drinks it. "Do you want anything else Inspector?" she asks watching him closely. "Well Miss Fisher, my back is itching, can you help me with that?" he asks innocently. "Of course," she says with a smile. Jack can't turn for her to scratch from where she is standing by his bed because it will put too much pressure on the wound near his kidney. She helps him turn toward her so that his back is facing her bed. "Hang on a moment Jack," she purrs, "I'll be scratching in no time."

She climbs back into her bed and scoots across the bed until she is so close to him that he can feel the heat radiating off her body. She lightly scratches Jack's back, taking great care around his healing cuts and stitches. Jack can't help reacting to her touch, shivering slightly as goose bumps appear on his arms. "Mmm, that feels good," he says drowsily, "Please don't stop." Phryne continues to scratch his back and arms, and Jack drops off to sleep in a short amount of time. Once Jack is asleep Phryne whispers her love to him. She settles herself gently against him and pulls the covers over them and allows herself to drift into sleep, a slight smile lingering on her lips.

The next morning Dot reports getting word from Hugh that they still haven't found Silvia, and David is desperately worried that they won't find her in time. Phryne and Jack are going back through the conversation with Geoffrey Warrington White trying to glean any clues they can to help Hugh when Phryne suddenly remembers something he said that horrible night. "Jack, do you remember Geoffrey saying something about Silvia being closer than we think?" Phryne asks wracking her brain for details. Her memory is clouded by the fear she felt at the time so it is all a bit hazy.

Jack is thoughtful and reviews what he can remember of that night with her. As he talks, he remembers, "Yes, Phryne he did say that." She responds excitement making her voice rise in pitch, "She has to be in the house somewhere, not somewhere on the estate. I think we need to call Silvia's daughter and see if she knows of any secret rooms or tunnels in the house." "That is an excellent idea Miss Fisher," Jack says attempting to sit up excitement in his own voice, his eyes alight with the thrill of discovery. "Jack, you need your rest," Phryne warns, "Dr. Taylor will put you in isolation if you don't behave. I'll place the call while you rest." Grimacing at her, but nodding his head, Jack obediently lay back down. He didn't want to be put in isolation when they might know how to solve the case.

The phone call proves very fruitful as Silvia's daughter remembers a secret room below the wine cellar. She hasn't been in it since she was a child. "Geoffrey killed a bird and locked me in with it once, and I never went to the cellar after that. I'm sure that David doesn't know the room exists," the fear and concern for her mother obvious in her voice. "Thank you, "Phryne says, "Hopefully we will find your mother very soon."

Phryne runs to tell Jack the news. He senses her exhilaration. "Go Phryne, go tell Hugh and bring Silvia home safe. Dot can keep an eye on me for a few hours," his voice taut with disappointment and resignation. Phryne understands he wants to come with her, but they both know it can't happen. She takes both of his hands in hers, and places a kiss on each of his palms. "I'm sorry you have to stay behind, but I'll share all of the details with you tonight. It's going to be quite the bedtime story," she promises.

Phryne lets Dot and Dr. Taylor know what is happening. Dot prepares tea and some food for her to take. Dr. Taylor prepares some medical supplies for her. After these items are gathered, Phryne takes off in the Hispano Suiza pushing the car to its highest speeds. She arrives at the house and finds Hugh and David. She quickly explains that the house has a secret room. They troop to the wine cellar and then set about finding the room. Phryne remembers the sliding panel in the Warrington's other house and looks for one in the cellar. Sure enough, she finds the panel and it slides aside to reveal a set of stairs.

They race down the stairs. Silvia is there. She is bound. She has clearly been beaten. Her pulse if very faint, but Phryne does find one. She calls for blankets, as the room is quite cold. She sends Hugh for the medical supply box. They get Silvia covered up. Phryne uses the smelling salts to wake her. They support her to a sitting position. David Johnson can hardly contain his joy. He sits on the floor with his wife hugging her and providing his strength to her. Phryne breaks up the little reunion after a few minutes.

"David," she says, "We need to take Silvia upstairs, and get some fluids in her and possibly some food. I need to check her for injuries and then we need to get her to Dr. Taylor as soon as possible." David nods and they set about assessing Silvia. As far as Phryne can tell her physical injuries are minor. Her emotional trauma is going to be much harder to recover from, but Phryne expects with her family's love she will make a full recovery. Phryne drives David and Sylvia back to Falls Creek leaving Hugh to secure the house and fill out reports. Geoffrey Warrington White will be charged with two counts of attempted murder.

They return to Falls Creek, and Dr. Taylor immediately evaluates Silvia. After the evaluation is complete Phryne takes Silvia to meet Jack. "Inspector, I understand you agreed to check on me for my daughter," Silvia said softly, "I will be forever grateful." Jack nods humbly giving credit to the GlenRowan constabulary and to Hugh, Phryne and David.

That night there are 4 beds pushed together in sets of two in the room Dr. Taylor now calls a ward. David and Silvia hold each other close talking softly. Jack and Phryne are lying on their backs, their fingers entwined as she tells him about what happened that day in a hushed voice. Lulled by her voice and the joy of finding Silvia alive, Jack drifts off to sleep. Neither he nor Phryne has any nightmares that evening as the shadows of darkness are pushed back by their victory in solving the case.

After a few more days under Dr. Taylor's care in Falls Creek, Jack and Silvia are deemed fit for travel. Dr. Taylor will drive Hugh and Dot to the Warrington house in GlenRowan. Phryne, Jack, David and Silvia ride in the Hispano. Phryne opts to let David drive, so she can keep a closer eye on Jack, a decision which secretly thrills Jack – not her taking care of him, but holding her hand under his blankets is quite appealing and the pace of the drive will be much more sedate with a law abiding citizen at the wheel. The four of them have a delightful drive. It is amazing how beautiful the world around one looks when death has been but mere moments away and how thankful for life one is to have been given additional time on earth.

Jack and Silvia doze a good deal of the drive, their healing bodies reacting to the fresh air and being out of bed for an extended time. Jack allows himself to hold Phryne's hand, and he rests against her when he gets sleepy having gotten used to the feel of her next to him during his recovery. As he wrestles with a bit of propriety guilt; he reminds himself that she says they are engaged! A slight smile rests on Jack's lips as he sleeps, making him entirely too kissable for Phryne's stretched thin patience, but she doesn't want to wake him, so she plots a future encounter where she will exact her revenge and talks quietly with David.


	11. Chapter 11 P&J: Back to GlenRowan

Chapter 11: Jack and Phryne: Back to GlenRowan

They arrive at the Warrington house in GlenRowan late in the day. Jack and Silvia are exhausted. Jack is in pain, his many stitches and healing wounds protesting the long drive. The house is still in a shambles, but they have food packed for the journey and all they really need are beds. After seating Silvia and Jack on the couch in the parlor, David and Phryne quickly make sure that there are beds for everyone and that they have sheets and blankets. They agree that Phryne will make a bed on the chaise lounge in the room Jack will use just in case he has a difficult night. She will not be able to hear him otherwise. The bedroom is very pleasant and has a private bathroom which will allow for the cleaning of his wounds in privacy. They decide to get Jack and Silvia into bed and then feed everyone. Dot, Hugh and Dr. Taylor arrive to add to the chaos of attempting to get settled. Dot takes over preparing their meal and Dr. Taylor helps Phryne get Jack upstairs. Hugh helps David with Silvia.

As soon as Jack gets to the room and sees the chaise made up, he gives an embarrassed start murmuring, "Dr. Taylor, you don't need to stay with me tonight. I'll be fine on my own." Dr. Taylor smiling indulgently says, "I am not staying with you Jack, your nurse is staying with you." Jack's face blanches, "Miss Fisher, you mean?" Dr. Taylor just grins at Jack, "Yes, Jack. Miss Fisher is your nurse. It is imperative that she stay where she can hear you. What if you need to get up in the night? I can't take a chance that you will fall and split open any of these wounds. Also, you will allow her to bathe you and make sure the wounds are clean and freshly bandaged. I will not be surprised if we don't find some seepage caused by the trip," Dr. Taylor says authoritatively, "And Jack, please don't try to ravish your nurse tonight. It would be a most unwise decision."

"Me, try to ravish her," Jack splutters incredulously, "Have you met Miss Fisher, Dr. Taylor?" Phryne is, of course, the picture of innocence, looking at the men. "I have Jack. She is one of the best nurses I have worked with in my career, and I don't want you upsetting her," Dr. Taylor informs him. At these words, Jack glances at Phryne and observes the Cheshire cat grin and sparkling eyes that Dr. Taylor completely misses. Jack harrumphs under his breath, "Just like all the rest, under her spell, should have known." Dr. Taylor also misses this comment as he moves to unpack things from his bag.

Phryne however, does not miss the words and grins most wickedly at Jack, "Don't worry Inspector, I plan to take **very** good care of you," she says cheekily so that only Jack can hear, "And I assure you Inspector, I am **not** like all the rest." Jack's eyes grow large and darken, his pupils dilating even in his exhaustion, and he locks gazes with her, his mind reliving a few of their more memorable moments, then says, "No Miss Fisher you certainly are…," his voice trails off as Dr. Taylor interrupts, still oblivious to the undercurrent in the room, "Phryne, I've laid out the tea tree oil, iodine and fresh bandages. I want all the wounds treated with the oil and any that show signs of seepage to be bandaged tightly and treated with iodine as well. The others may be bandaged loosely. I trust your judgment on any others that you deem in need of iodine and tighter bandaging." "Yes, Dr. Taylor," Phryne says professionally, "Jack, you may want to sit for a few minutes while I prepare for your sponge bath." "Very well, Nurse Fisher," Jack answers demurely.

Phryne gathers his pajamas and then prepares Jack's bath water. When all is ready, Phryne bathes Jack's wounds gently stripping him of his shirt to bathe his face, neck, hands, back, chest and arms, then applying the tea tree oil, iodine and bandages. Only the deepest of the cuts show signs of seepage, Phryne notes with satisfaction. He is healing well, but is going to be quite battle scarred. "Inspector," she says keeping her tone light, "Are you feeling up to having your hair washed?" Jack is very tired, but the thought of Phryne washing his dirty hair is something he finds irresistible. "I think I can cope," he says softly. She takes the stool he has been sitting on and moves it over to the sink and has him sit so he can lean his head back in a fairly comfortable manner. She washes his hair taking time to massage his head a bit while still efficiently performing the task. Jack sighs, a soft smile playing on his mouth. Her fingers are magical. After she rinses his hair she dries it with a towel. She knows he will feel better having it clean even if it costs him a bit of extra tiredness. "Now, Jack," she says quietly, "I washed the rest of you previously, but I understand you may not be comfortable at this point with me performing that task. Do you want me to wash you tonight, or do you want to wash yourself? I don't want to take any chances on your falling, so if you want to wash yourself, I will turn my back, but you can hang on to me for balance or call out if you get dizzy. While you are thinking, let's put you pajama shirt on so you don't get too chilled." Phryne puts his shirt on him and buttons it up her eyes locked on his, her hands feathery light.

Jack is sorely tempted to let Phryne wash all of him, but now that he is well enough to do it himself and because of his reaction to her touch, he returns to his natural reserve. "I will handle the rest of the washing myself Nurse Fisher," he says coolly, "I appreciate you giving me a choice." Phryne nods and turns obediently away from him, giving him enough space to wash, but staying close should he need her support. Jack washes his lower body, legs and feet and then covers himself with the towel so Phryne can treat his wounds with the tea tree oil, iodine and bandage as necessary. He has a wound high on his thigh, and Phryne has to move the towel out of the way to reach it and her fingers brush his thigh. Jack sucks in a breath, reacting to her touch.

Phryne ignores this, though she is sorely tempted to kiss him senseless, and finishes taking care of his wounds. She is his nurse after all she sternly reminds herself. She rolls up his pajama bottoms and puts them on him and pulls them up to his knees before turning her back again allowing Jack to pull them up the rest of the way. He struggles a bit with getting them situated and finally allows Phryne to unroll the waist band and adjust them on his flat stomach and back. She takes care to be gentle so as not to irritate the wounds or pull the bandages. "Thank you, Nurse Fisher" Jack says appreciatively his exhaustion obvious now, but he feels clean and warm and alive; very alive as certain parts of his body communicate just how alive they are.

He allows Phryne to walk closely with him and get him settled in the bed. She lets Dot know they are ready to have dinner and Dot brings a tray filled with tempting foods. Phryne is ravenous and Jack is also. He eats, allowing Phryne to serve him. When he is finished eating, she brings him his toothbrush and the basin to spit in along with tooth powder and water for rinsing. She then offers him the medicine Dr. Taylor left to help him sleep and to help with the pain. He gratefully takes the medicine. "Good night Jack," Phryne says gently her fingers lingering on the sides of his face, "I am going to take a bath now if you are settled in. I won't be long." "Very well," Jack responds huskily thinking of her in the bath causing his heart to beat a bit faster, "I'll be good."

She runs the bath and stripping off her clothes sinks into the hot water with a sigh of pleasure. She is tempted to soak for a long time, but mindful of her duties, she bathes relatively quickly. She dries off and pulls on her pajamas, brushes her damp hair into order and brushes her teeth before venturing back into the bedroom. She moves over to the bed to check on Jack. He is sleeping, his face relaxed and a lock of hair falling across his forehead. She brushes his hair back and kisses his cheek, watching his chest rise and fall. "I love you Jack," she whispers before going to the chaise lounge and going to bed.

She is awakened sometime later by Jack's voice calling, "Phryne, I…" She is up and by his side immediately. He is dreaming, but she realizes that she forgot to fix a glass of water for him before they fell asleep. She gets a glass of water and returns to set it on the bedside table. As she is setting the glass on the table, he opens his eyes and she offers him a drink. He nods, taking the glass from her and taking a few sips. "I can't really sleep. I keep having dreams," he says hesitantly, "I am used to you being with me now. Will you sleep with me Phryne?" In answer Phryne goes to the other side of the bed and slips under the sheets, sliding over so that she is touching him and taking his hand in hers she falls asleep almost immediately. Jack, feeling all is right with the world now that she is beside him also drops off into a deep sleep.

When Phryne awakes in the morning, Jack is curled around her, his arm warm and heavy over her waist, his face buried in her neck. She smiles at the intimate gesture and is loath to move, but feels Jack will want to wake up without her and so she gently moves his arm to slide out of bed. Jack tightens his arm around her stopping her movement saying throatily, "Don't go. Your patient is responding to this form of therapy Nurse Fisher. I am continually impressed with how seriously you take your nursing duties. I suppose shouldn't be surprised, knowing how thorough you are in all of your endeavors. A certain dance comes immediately to mind." "Why Jack, I didn't think you noticed my attention to detail," she says saucily, turning over to look at him her eyes full of mischief.

"What else does my patient require this morning," she asks softly her blue eyes locking with his, her lips so close he can almost feel them on his. His eyes darkening with desire he says very softly, "Your patient needs his nurse to kiss him and make everything all better." "And just where does my patient need to be kissed to make everything all better?" Phryne asks delicately. Jack points to one of his bandages and Phryne gently places a soft kiss on it. Jack then points to another place which she kisses. They continue this game, Phryne kissing each spot Jack points to with the lightest of touches, careful not to hurt him. Finally Jack points to his lips and Phryne brushes them very lightly with hers. "Again," Jack says dreamily. Phryne complies and kisses him again a bit more firmly. "This is more like it Nurse Fisher," Jack says, "I think I require more of that medicine." "Really Inspector?" Phryne questions him. "Yes," he replies hungrily, "Definitely the best medicine I've been given thus far!"

He places one hand behind her head and pulls her closer to him so he can control the kiss, groaning softly as he kisses her deeply his tongue seeking entrance into her warm mouth. Phryne is quickly becoming highly aroused and her hands seek his body wanting to touch him, but there are bandages everywhere, so she ghosts her fingers along the sides of his jaw, the stubble of his beard scraping her fingers and increasing her state of arousal. She deepens the kiss further and Jack responds by bringing his other arm up and attempting to pull her to him. Phryne breaks off the kiss with a startled exclamation, "No, Jack! We might split your stitches." He sighs in frustration asking, "If I promise to behave will you kiss me again?"

"I think you've had enough kissing for this morning," she responds crisply. Seeing his disappointment she says lightly, "Just one more strictly for medicinal reasons of course." "Of course," Jack responds and crushes her lips to his hungrily seeking entrance as he plunders her mouth. When Phryne breaks off the kiss they are both panting and Jack is sweating slightly from the exertion. "Well Jack, you do know this is an unusual course of therapy for a nurse to offer her patient," Phryne says giving him an inscrutable look. "Nurse Fisher, my sincere apologies. I won't ask you as my nurse for such therapy again," Jack says his tone thick with false remorse, but seeing her face fall slightly he continues, "I do seem to recall something about a fiancé though. Perhaps she is willing to take over my therapy?"

"Jack Robinson, I am going to kill you," Phryne says in mock anger. "Now Jack, it's time to clean and bandage you again. Do you want me to shave you?" she asks silkily. Jack opens his eyes in horror, "Trust you with a razor? I think not," he says quickly. "Very well then," Phryne says cheerfully. She brings Jack the items he needs to shave and when he is finished she dresses his wounds. "Would you like to sit on the terrace today?" she asks professionally, "We can breakfast there if you like." "I like," Jack says with his signature grin, "And Nurse Fisher, I really do appreciate your very thorough attentions to my morning therapy."

Once Jack and Silvia are settled on the terrace, the group has breakfast together and Phryne reports to Dr. Taylor on Jack's wounds which did not seep additionally in the night. Dr. Taylor decides to remove some of the stitches from the lesser wounds, giving Jack strict instructions to let Miss Fisher continue to clean them until she and the doctor in Melbourne are satisfied with their healing. Jack asks Hugh to go into GlenRowan and gather up the jewels and other items they removed from the house and return them to Silvia and David. David goes with him so he can claim his valet's body. They will make a final stop at the police station to verify if any additional paperwork is needed. Hugh takes statements from Phryne and Jack about the night of the raid to carry in to the police. Dot and Phryne take on the task of setting the house in order with Silvia giving directions.

When Dr. Taylor is ready to remove Jack's stitches he has Jack take a large measure of whiskey while he and Phryne prepare for the procedure. Jack is slightly tipsy from the whiskey and is still easily tired, so he is quiet while they sterilize one more time the wounds from which stitches will be removed. Dr. Taylor wants Jack to air the wounds for a bit and then keep them lightly covered for protection from being rubbed by his clothing. The procedure is uncomfortable and Phryne feels sorry for Jack as he bravely suffers through the removal of hundreds of stitches. Dr. Taylor was very neat in his work given the circumstances and the scarring will be minimal considering the circumstances, but the sheer number of cuts is staggering. Phryne is shaken again to realize how blessed she is that Jack survived the attack. Dr. Taylor gives Phryne final instructions for Jack's care until they are able to see the doctor in Melbourne and then reluctantly he prepares to return to Falls Creek. Everyone wants him to stay, but he doesn't feel he can stay away from his patients any longer. Phryne escorts him to his car, "Thank you for saving him Doctor Taylor. I am forever in your debt," she says humbly. He nods, but says quietly, "I believe you saved him Miss Fisher by insisting that you stay with him and your quick thinking at the scene to minimize the blood loss. I'll say it again, he is a blessed man." Phryne, smiling now says, "If you come to Melbourne, you must come see us. I have plenty of room at my house for guests." Dr. Taylor nods, kisses her cheeks and takes off.

They stay a few more days allowing Jack to strengthen for the journey. He and Phryne walk in the gardens morning and evening, as do the others. Hugh and Dot at last have a bit of time to spend together and they make the most of it. The six of them spend time together as well. They share an easy camaraderie. People can't share an experience like this case without becoming lifelong friends. The six of them know that their lives are entwined in a special way now and they realize that this is the good to come out of such a tragic situation. Their good byes are joyful and sad and many hugs are exchanged before Jack, Phryne, Hugh and Dot are able to pile into the Hispano. It really is bittersweet to return to Melbourne and the lives they lead there.


	12. Chapter 12 Jack's Proposal

Chapter 12: Jack's Proposal

Once the foursome returns to Melbourne, life returns to some semblance of normality. After spending a few more days with Phryne gaining strength and healing, Jack returns to his cottage. He feels there is great impropriety in continuing to stay with Phryne and though he doesn't want to lose the closeness they have, it is the right thing to do. After Jack returns to his house, he still comes twice a day to St. Kilda to allow Phryne to clean his wounds. About a week after Jack returns to his house, the doctor removes the last of stitches. The doctor cautions Jack that he must continue to watch for infection and make sure the wounds stay clean and dry.

Jack is ready to return to work and also to talk with Phryne about the future. Some of the things that were said or that he thinks were said during his recovery are somewhat confused in his mind. Jack comes to St. Kilda for his evening wound check determined to talk with her. After one of Mr. Butler's delightful meals and an hour or so of reading aloud one of Richmal Crompton's _Just William_ books with Jane, Dot, Phryne and Mr. Butler, Jack can put off leaving soon no longer. Jane goes to bed giving Jack a hug, "Good night Inspector," she says cheerfully, skipping off to go upstairs. Dot and Mr. Butler excuse themselves as well, a chorus of good nights echoing in the parlor.

Phryne and Jack retire to her boudoir where his wounds are inspected and treated. Phryne is pleased with the condition of his wounds. Running her fingers over the various scars she says brightly, "Well Jack, it looks as if my nursing services are no longer needed. I believe you are healed enough that normal bathing will be all that is required now. Should you notice any redness or additional soreness, I will take a look." Jack merely nods. Phryne is a bit confused by this response, "I thought you would be much more excited about not having to come visit me every day. What on earth is going on Jack?"

"We need to have a serious conversation, Miss Fisher," Jack responds heavily. "There are things from that night and the days after that I'm not sure I remember correctly, and I need to know the details now that I am lucid." "Very well Jack," Phryne says with a troubled sigh, "What do you want to know?" Jack looks at her curiously. It isn't like Phryne to have a moment when she is unsure or at least where she lets anyone else know she is unsure. He stalls for time suggesting, "Why don't we return to the parlor? I would enjoy a nightcap." Phryne smiles at this, her training coming to her aid and says politely, "An excellent suggestion Inspector." After she pours their drinks and they are sitting together in the window seat, Jacks gets to the point, "Phryne, did I ask you to marry me? I don't remember asking that question, and you said in our last serious discussion on the topic that you can't consider marriage. I need to understand where our relationship is at this moment. I feel like something is different, but I don't want to presume."

Phryne is silent for so long that Jack reaches out a hand and lifts her chin to look into her eyes. Her pansy blue eyes are pools of love and uncertainty. Jack is disturbed, "Did I ask you and you said no? Just tell me. I can handle whatever you say. I said I would…," his voice trails off as Phryne interrupts. "Jack you didn't ask me to marry you. I just assumed that you were trying to ask me when you woke up. It is what I wanted you to say. I realized while that maniac was attacking you that I love you and in those days when we didn't know if you would live or die, I realized that I don't want to live without you. I am ready to marry you Jack, but you didn't ask the question, so you are under no obligation," she says bravely, giving him a tremulous smile.

Jack looks like he can't believe what he is hearing, "Under no obligation? For such a brilliant detective Miss Fisher sometimes you are…" he splutters and shakes his head. At that moment Mr. Butler comes into the parlor. Jack and Phryne look enquiringly at him. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss, Inspector, but Constable Collins called and they need you at the station immediately. A body has been found in the Yarra," he says in his dignified voice. Jack looks regretfully at Phryne, "I have to go. Are you coming?" "Of course, Inspector. I wouldn't miss it," she gives him a very bright smile her eyes alight with the excitement of an investigation. "We **will** talk again Miss Fisher," Jack says his voice full of promise.

Now that Jack is sure of Phyne's feelings on the subject of marriage, he happily begins planning to officially ask her the question. Because of Phryne's impact on his life Jack wants a very special engagement ring for her. He desires a ring that is representative of Australia wanting to emphasize that they share common roots. Therefore he decides that the ring will be created from something mined in Australia and designed and crafted by a local jeweler. He also feels he must find something that captures the essence that is Phryne Fisher. He currently has no idea what this might be so he begins to research Australia's precious gems. In his research he makes interesting discoveries regarding many gems, but he is drawn time and again to opals and the things he learns about them.

He discovers that the Sanskrit name "Upala" means "precious stone" and the Latin and Greek "Opalus" and "Opallios" respectively mean "precious stone" and "to see a color change". Jack treasures these meanings for Phryne is most definitely precious to him and she certainly brought a color change to his life. He also learns that the opal is believed to clarify by enhancing and mirroring feelings, buried emotions and desires, lessening inhibitions and increasing spontaneity. He learns that some see the opal as a token of hope; falling from Heaven in flashes of lightning and that others see it as unlucky. But the key finding and what seals opals as **the** stone choice for Phryne's ring in Jack's mind is discovering that Mark Antony loved opals and wanted to give opals to Cleopatra. The symbolism echoing in the history of the opal is too strong for Jack to make a different choice. He believes for the two of them the "token of hope" rather than the "unlucky" connotation applies.

As he researches he notes the different opal colors: Milky or White, Black and Boulder that can be selected. Which one to choose? As he ponders, he thinks about Phryne asking him to remind her not to be afraid of shadows and also of the zest for life she exudes even amidst so much tragedy. There is no more thinking required. Black Opals it is; the symbolism of the dark stone and the flashing fire of the colors within it confirming his choice. He looks at the various cuts of the stone that he could select. There are so many types it is a bit overwhelming. He knows he doesn't want a round cut. Rosie's ring was a round cut diamond. As he continues to think about what shape is meaningful to Phryne and him, he decides that the tear drop shape is most apropos for the ring.

Once Jack decides the course of action and the type of stone he commissions a tear drop shaped Black Opal ring set in a wide filigree gold band with tiny diamonds all around the stone for Phryne's engagement ring. He selects a narrow matching filigree wedding band set with three small Black Opals. The effect is going to be stunning if the actual ring is anything like the sketches the jeweler makes based on his descriptions of what he desires. Jack is pleased with his choices believing that Phryne will be much happier with a ring that is symbolic of their relationship than with conventional diamonds.

When the rings are complete and Jack sees them for the first time, he is overwhelmed by how much the rings capture the essence of what he wants to convey to Phryne. He believes Phryne will immediately understand the meaning behind his choices. Jack is ecstatic and devises a plan for how to give Phryne her engagement ring. Other people probably won't understand, but Jack knows that an investigation must be involved – a murder no less! He hasn't wished for a murder so much since the night of George Sanderson's arrest. He feels slightly ashamed, but as he knows human nature will oblige him in the end, he shakes it off and prepares to wait. It's not a long wait, as he knew it wouldn't be. He enlists Constable Collins and Dot to help in making sure Miss Fisher gets to the scene of the murder in a timely fashion.

Jack tells Constable Collins to call Dot and cancel their plans for the evening due to the murder. Dot will of course let Miss Phryne know the details of what Hugh tells her. Jack is sure she will immediately come to the scene. Jack arrives on the scene and plants the ring box in the victim's pocket just as the Hispano pulls up. Phryne moves quickly to Jack's side. He asks her to give her opinion of the scene while he speaks to a potential witness. "Certainly Jack," she responds already bending to examine the body. Jack smirks, knowing she will find the box and will open it, her innate curiosity will not have it any other way. He asks a few questions of the witness, making sure Collins takes notes, while surreptitiously watching her. Phryne pulls the ring box from the body, vividly reminded of Yourka Rosen and Peter the Painter; Yourka with regret and Peter with fondness, but she is glad to note not lust.

She can't resist opening the box. A breathtaking Black Opal ring greets her curious gaze. What a beautiful ring she thinks admiring how the light causes the ring to flash brilliantly at her. She sees there is a scrap of folded paper in the top of the box and she carefully pulls it out and unfolds it. She reads the note: _My Darling, will you marry me? My previous attempt to ask this question was silenced by a pair of fingers placed against my lips._ Phryne pauses in her reading, glancing over at Jack, suspicion dawning on her. She sees his lips twitch almost imperceptibly as she catches his eye. He begins to move toward her and she drops her gaze again to the note. _I know some will consider my method of proposing to be outrageous, but they know little of our first meeting and a request for my card that led to an unconventional partnership, a forever friendship and a love I know is unquenchable._ _For she does make hungry when most she satisfies. I will love you always._ Phryne looks up, tears in her amethyst eyes, to find Jack kneeling before her, his blue eyes full of warmth and love and she lets her tears fall, knowing in her heart a life time with him will never be long enough; her fears finally vanquished, and smiling radiantly at him she whispers, "Yes, a thousand times yes. I love you Jack Robinson."

Conscious of the people around them, but not really caring what they think, Collins is in on it after all, Jack takes the box from her, removes the ring and slides it onto her ring finger, squeezing her hand gently then standing, pulling her up with him. He kisses her hand, his warm lips sending shivers up her spine. "Back to the business at hand Miss Fisher," Jack says his voice low, his face flushed and his grin transforming his handsome features. "Of course, Inspector," she beams, her beautiful face glazed with tears and joy, the ring sparkling with fire on her finger, as they turn to the job at hand.

Later as they discuss the case which they solved in record time, Jack takes Phryne in his arms. After systematically reacquainting himself with the feel of her lips on his he asks lazily, "How do you want to tell our news? Whom shall we tell first? Do you want me to ask your father's permission or Mrs. Stanley?" Phryne, lips slightly swollen from having been very thoroughly kissed, gives Jack a horrified glance. "You are joking aren't you Inspector? I do not require anyone's **permission** to do anything including getting married as you very well know," Phryne responds icily. "You're right, "Jack's tone is soothing, "Poor choice of words on my part, permission isn't really the word I was looking for. I don't care what they think. I love you and I will marry you no matter what they say. I guess I am hoping that your family will accept me. I am after all a divorced man and a police officer to boot."

Phryne gives him an understanding look murmuring, "The ones who matter have already accepted you. Jane, Dot, Mac, Mr. Butler, Cec, Bert, and Arthur are all on your team. What about your family accepting me? I am not exactly a paragon of virtue or acceptable behavior." She looks slightly defiant as she makes the statement, but Jack realizes she is as nervous as he is. He pulls her back against him and encircles her in his arms nuzzling the back of her neck. "Why don't we have everyone to dinner tomorrow evening, unless you want more time to adjust to the idea of being engaged," Jack says softly in her ear, pausing to nibble on her ear lobe. "Inspector, stop nibbling on my ear lobe this instant if you intend to leave this house tonight with your virtue intact," Phryne says her voice hot with sudden passion.

Turning quickly in his arms she covers his mouth with hers in a hungry, demanding kiss. She runs her hands along the sides of his body trying to pull his shirt out of his pants so she can get her fingers underneath. She is desperate to feel his warm skin against her fingers. Jack returns her kisses fervently, groaning against her lips and holding her tightly to him. He allows himself to run his hands under her shirt caressing her back and stomach with his seeking fingers. He runs his hands along her flanks stopping just short of brushing the sides of her breasts. Phryne gives an impatient grunt and finally pulls his shirt free and runs her hands along the flat planes of his abdomen and the muscles of his back. She carefully traces the scars and moves her hands to rest on his belt buckle. She feels Jack stiffen slightly so she changes tact and runs her hands up his stomach to his chest and rests her hands in his fine chest hair her palms warm against his skin.

They are both panting now, their desire for each other very evident. Jack catches Phryne's gaze seeing the passion in her dark blue eyes that he knows she must see mirrored in his. He looks into her eyes, mesmerized by the thought that she is going to marry him. He told her once that his hardest case to date was one that didn't concern her, and the divorce was difficult. But waiting for Phryne to love him has been so much more challenging. A test of his will and patience and heart, a case that continues to push the very limits of who he is as a person and Phryne is in the center of it all. He plans for the case never to close. "Phryne, I really must go to the cottage," Jack says reluctantly, "Soon, though, my darling, soon I will be with you, holding you and taking you to our bed, our boudoir. I will be dreaming of that day tonight." A smile ghosts across Phryne's lips as she says softly, "I'm counting on it Inspector."

The next day Phryne invites all of the people who truly matter to her to dinner. After they eat, they retire to the parlor and Mr. Butler brings champagne. Hugh and Dot are looking like cats that have swallowed canaries, but this seems to have been overlooked by the group as a whole. Phryne brings the group to order saying, "I want to propose a toast." Everyone settles down looking at her, "Actually the Inspector has some news to share first," she says looking over at Jack. He is nervous, but as he looks into Phryne's eyes the rest of the room ceases to exist and he is certain of his decision and says confidently, never breaking eye contact with Phryne, "Miss Fisher and I are to be married. I asked her yesterday and she agreed." The room erupts with noise. Everyone is talking at once. Jane squeals with delight running to hug Phryne. Mac gives Jack a hug, "It is about time you two figured things out," she says cattily. Jack smirks at her responding with, "Yes, yes it is." Hugh takes over the toasting responsibilities, "Everyone raise your glass to Miss Fisher and the Inspector. Congratulations on your engagement," he says with a boyish grin. "Here, here" comes the chorus of the others clinking their glasses. Jack and Phryne toast each other with looks of love that could cause a sailor to blush, but everyone is very indulgent knowing this moment has been a long time in coming to fruition.

The only person who isn't excited and hasn't congratulated them is Mrs. Stanley. Jack is not surprised, but he is surprised by how much he wants her approval. Phryne moves over to her aunt's side. "Aunt Prudence, can't you even pretend to be happy for us?" Phryne asks softly in a slightly disappointed voice. "This just isn't the news I was expecting to hear given you views on marriage, Phryne," Aunt Prudence says, "I need some time to adjust to the idea of the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher marrying a policeman. What will your parents say? I think I need to get Arthur home. It has been a long evening for him." Phryne nods her understanding, "Good night Aunt Prudence," she says, "Thank you for being here for our announcement." As Mrs. Stanley stands and calls Arthur to her, Phryne moves to stand with Jack allowing Mr. Butler to see them out. Jack and Phryne spend the rest of the evening focusing on the rest of their guests and Jane, both hoping Aunt P comes around soon.

Once Jack and Phryne announce their engagement, they begin to make wedding plans. Jack is surprised at some of Phryne's desires. Having gone through a wedding once and being a divorced man, he would be just as happy to go to the Magistrate's Office, but as he sees Phryne jumping into the wedding plans with the enthusiasm she brings to everything she touches, he relaxes and lets the excitement fill him also. How can he deny her a wedding when it has taken her so long to agree to one? Jack knows Phryne will want to pay for everything related to the wedding and he has come to terms with her wealth, but for her rings he draws the line. "I am paying for your rings. They are my gift to you," Jack says firmly. Phryne acquiesces graciously realizing that the rings are display of his love and the sacrifices he willingly chooses to make – taking the chance on them – on her. "Very well Jack," she says bestowing one of her beautiful smiles on him and kissing him. Jack forgets everything except how wonderful her kisses taste and that soon he won't have to leave her. He grins against her lips and tugs her close running his hands along her curves. "I do enjoy kissing you Miss Fisher, he murmurs. "So do I Jack, so do I," she replies cheekily.


	13. Chapter 13 Wedding Plans

Chapter 13: Wedding Plans

Phryne knows that her dress must be **very** special. She wants it to be special for herself of course, but in this instance she cares a great deal about what Jack will think. She wants this dress to be something he will never forget. Jack deserves a very special dress. She also knows she will use the House of Fleuri rather than have a gown imported. Renee and Simone would be devastated otherwise. After these decisions though, she is stumped as to what she wants. Phryne sets up an appointment with the sisters to begin working plans for her dress and the bridesmaids. Phryne has several dress design appointments and is able to make decisions on the attendant dresses but not the wedding dress.

Phryne goes to the House of Fleuri for yet another appointment to decide on her wedding gown; Dot in tow, and Mac planning to meet them there. Dot and Mac will attempt to help Phryne with her decisions and also have their wedding outfits fitted. Phryne cares not a fig about the current conventions related to wedding dresses; what is important to her is that Jack be enthralled by her dress. The attendant dresses are much easier decisions for her. On a previous visit to the shop she decided on emerald green for Dot and Mac. It is one of her favorite colors and both women will look lovely in it. Dottie will be in a simple dropped waist emerald green satin dress with a matching lace overlay and cream collar. For Mac she worked with Renee on designing a silk pantsuit in matching emerald green with cream accents. Using Mac's love of menswear as a guide they achieve a design she thinks Mac will enjoy while not scandalizing Aunt Prudence. It is a very simple cut and Phryne believes it will be quite elegant. For Jane, Phryne selects a dress in cream cotton that will look pretty with her hair and complexion. It has a plethora of emerald green ribbons at the sleeves and banding the dress at the hemline. All the ladies will wear cream colored patent leather Mary Jane style shoes.

Rather than listen to Aunt Prudence's lectures on her wearing white or red or any other color in the rainbow that she might select, Phryne decides to be slightly conservative; her gown will be a cream that matches the color of Jane's dress and everyone's shoes and accents. Surely Aunt Prudence can't find fault with a cream colored dress. Phryne is indecisive on the design of the dress. Does she want satin, lace, velvet, silk? Form fitting or dropped waist? Long or short sleeves? She sighs at her indecision still unsure of the direction she wants to go. When she and Dot reach the shop, Mac is pacing the sidewalk. "It's about time," she mutters as they enter the shop.

While Doc and Mac are taken to the fitting room to take measurements for their ensembles, Phryne begins looking at wedding dress designs yet again. She hears Mac give a shout of delight, and knows she is excited to be wearing pants to the wedding. Phryne smiles indulgently, happy her oldest friend likes her design. Phryne continues to look through the catalogs, but nothing is wowing her. Mac and Dot come out and also look at the catalogs, but they too are not finding the dress that they can see Phryne Fisher walking down the aisle wearing. Both of the Fleuri sisters begin to ask questions of Phryne trying to see if they can pull what she really wants out of her. Finally Phryne says in frustration, "I want a dress that Jack will be enthralled with. A dress that he will consider lethal." Renee asks, "Do you have any dresses now that you think he places in the lethal category. "Well," Phryne replies thoughtfully, the dresses in her collection flickering across her mind, "the only one he has actually been obviously enthralled with is Lady Archdale's ball gown. He actually called it lethal, and he was afraid to stay for a night cap."

Phryne smiles naughtily, making her decision at last if the designers agree and possibly even if they do not, saying, "Ladies how do you think that dress will translate as a wedding dress?" The Fleuri sisters seem nonplussed, but after thinking for a few minutes and having a conversation between them, they smile broadly at Phryne and Simone says "Let's get to work. This is quite a challenging design." After further discussion and some sketching, they decide the dress will be of cream silk, the overlay will be handmade lace in matching cream. The beading will be emeralds for the larger stones, pearls and other crystals in the cream family. Phryne decides that the bow and train must be in emerald green to match Dot's, Mac's and Jane's dresses.

Everyone loves this idea. "The dress will be exquisite," says Simone with a smile. "I think the Inspector will find it most lethal," Renee adds with a mischievous grin. Phryne's eyes are sparkling and she is smiling. "Now ladies," she says cheerfully, "I will need lingerie along the same lines; lethal and dangerous!" Laughing as they finish with a decision on the wedding night lingerie the ladies discuss other wedding related topics. Phryne decides that she will wear a live flower from the flowers she selects for the bridal bouquet in her hair rather than have a headpiece like she did for the ball gown. She isn't sure yet of the flowers, but now that the wedding gown is on order, she can focus on some of the other details. "Thank you for all of your help today ladies," Phryne says, "I love the direction we are going with my dress!"

Next on her list are decisions regarding flowers. Phryne can import any type of flower that money can buy, but she is partial to native Australian blooms. After looking at many different flowers in various colors, she decides that she will go with pink and white which will complement the emerald green and cream very nicely. She selects Pink Grevillea for the main flowers in her bouquet and for the flower in her hair. She also selects Green-Comb Spider Orchids, Black Tongue Orchids, Pink Hyacinth Orchids and a mix of creamy native blooms and greenery to fill out the bouquets. Dot, Mac and Jane each pick a different flower from Phryne's bouquet to carry in their bouquet. Mac selects the Green-Comb Spider Orchids. Dottie selects the Black Tongue Orchids and Jane selects the Pink Grevillea. The men's boutonnières will be the Pink Hyacinth Orchids. Phryne selects the Pink Hyacinth Orchids as an ode the first time Jack truly saved her life. It was during their Ruddy Gore investigation and she had smelled Hyacinths just before the sand bag fell. Phryne believes that Jack will appreciate her choice to use the Pink Hyacinths for the men.

Needing to decide on a location for the wedding, Jack and Phryne sit in the parlor window seat and discuss places for the ceremony. "What about Queenscliff?" asks Phryne thinking a seaside wedding sounds quaint. "How about the Ballarat train?" Jack asks his voice full of laughter, "You were magnificent on top of that train, and kidnapping Jane was a stroke of genius." Phryne grins appreciatively at his comment, "I assure you it was most inconvenient Inspector, but I am so glad I did," she quips back at him. They share a look of mutual understanding regarding what Jane has brought to both of their lives. They talk more about various places and they decide against a church wedding as his divorced status is a problem for most ministers. Phryne could make a generous donation to whichever church they choose, but they want a place where they both feel comfortable and accepted.

As they continue mulling over where they might have the ceremony, Phryne muses back over the challenge of finding a minister or priest to marry them. Phryne and Jack knew it isn't going to be easy to find a minister to marry them, but Phryne doesn't want to go to the courthouse. Dot asked Father Grogan about marrying them and to her disappointment, but not surprise, Father Grogan refused. Phryne wasn't surprised because Father Grogan clearly disapproves of her. On a hunch, Phryne and Jack approached Father O'Leary to see if he would be willing to marry them. "Under normal circumstances," he had said kindly, "it is unlikely that I would officiate for Protestants and a divorced man; however I will make an exception in your case. I am so appreciative that you were able to capture of Murdoch Foyle after his brutal killing of Theresa Cavalli." Phryne and Jack were very glad that Father O'Leary understood their desire to be married somewhere besides the courthouse.

"What about the Royal Botanic Gardens?" suggests Jack bringing Phryne out of her reverie. She considers this idea, "The gardens are lovely, but they have no special significance to the two of us," she says thoughtfully. Interested in this sentimental Phryne he teases, "Shall I see if the Pandarus is available?" Phryne rolls her eyes at this comment. They lapse into comfortable silence, each of them considering various locations that they have in common. Jack is first to speak again, "I think we should see if Mrs. Stanley will allow us to use her gardens. The gardens themselves are very beautiful, and I vaguely remember a lovely evening with Cleopatra undoing my buttons and thinking I would make a passable Mark Antony," his eyes glint appreciatively at the memory. "Just one gaudy night Cleopatra said, and I agreed, until we were rudely interrupted by Murdoch Foyle," Jack says his expression darkening dangerously. Jack thinks Foyle can't hang quickly enough, but doesn't say this out loud as he doesn't want to upset Phryne. He continues, "I know your Aunt Prudence doesn't totally approve of me, but perhaps for you she will agree to host the wedding." His voice trails off as he catches Phryne's incredulous expression.

"Jack, you beautiful man, that is the perfect location and solution! Arthur can be at the wedding if we have it there," she says delightedly. "And by the way, it's me Aunt P disapproves of. She worries I will corrupt you. Yes, she would prefer a title, but she knows that isn't me – I am a Collingwood girl at heart," she pauses in her speech. "I hope that isn't a problem for you," her voice trails off concern and uncertainty etching her features. Immediately Jack closes the distance between them saying, "This Richmond boy happens to love that Collingwood girl," and pulling her into his arms and stroking her cap of silky hair he kisses her on the top of her head. Phryne sighs contentedly putting her arms around his middle, feeling safe and cherished in the circle of his arms. "I love you Jack," she says quietly tightening her hold on him. Jack smiles down at her his eyes twinkling, "I love you too Miss Fisher." Reluctantly Phryne draws away from Jack to make a call to Aunt P.

Phryne invites Aunt Prudence to a lunch the next day with all of the girls to discuss wedding plans. As they eat Mr. Butler's delectable salad, Aunt Prudence asks the million dollar question, "Since you insist on marrying your dour inspector, where are you having the ceremony?" "Well, Aunt P," Phryne responds urged on by the looks Mac and Dot are sending her, "We don't seem able to agree with each other except on one location." She swallows convulsively, suddenly nervous. "Well?" Aunt P encourages looking curious, "You aren't thinking of having the wedding at the police station are you? Phryne smiles and answers with a slight tremble in her voice, "No, not the station although it did cross **my** mind to have the ceremony there. It's Jack's idea actually, but I agree that it is the perfect location. Aunt Prudence we would like to have our wedding in the gardens at your estate." Phryne holds her breath hoping for acceptance.

"Really Phryne you don't have to act like this is the Inspector's idea. I know he doesn't care for me. I have been rather hard on him," Aunt Prudence responds giving Phryne a hard look. "On my honor Aunt P," Phryne shoots back, "It **is** Jack's idea, and I think it's perfect. Arthur will be able to attend now; if you agree that is." Giving Phryne a look of excitement, Aunt P says delightedly, "It will be an honor to host. It is what I hoped to do, but was loathe to suggest it lest you accepted out of a sense of obligation rather than desire." Coming around the table and hugging her Aunt Phryne says, "Thank you Aunt P. This is wonderful news." Continuing to speak she says gently, "You and Jack need to chat, don't you think?" giving her a smile. Aunt Prudence nods and says regally, "Tea at my house tomorrow. You, Dot and Jane can visit with Arthur while the Inspector and I come to an understanding."

With the venue decided upon, the girls begin seriously planning the wedding. By the end of lunch and a few cups of tea, they have written out the dinner menu, made decisions regarding much of the music which will include _Let's Misbehave_ and _Always_ along with other favorites, the layout of tables and chairs and where they will say their vows. As they start on the guest list Phryne says "Jack and I want this to be a private affair with close friends and family only, not a social event," giving Aunt Prudence a very firm look, which Prudence ruefully acknowledges. The guest list will include Lin Chung and Camellia; Regina Charlesworth; Jane's Mother, Anna Ross; Phryne's parents; Raymond and Clara Hirsh; Veronique Sarcelle; Jack's parents; Jack's sister and her family; Jack's Uncle Ted, Aunt Prudence and Arthur; Cousin Guy and Isabella; Cec; Bert; Jack's team from the station and of course, Dr. Taylor, Silvia Warrington and David Johnson.

When Jack comes over that evening, he reviews the guest list the ladies developed at lunch. He has no issues with the list, and does not add to it. Phryne leaves the decisions regarding groomsmen to Jack, her only request being that Mr. Butler be in the wedding party. Jack is happy for Mr. Butler to be involved. Jack plans for the following people to be his groomsmen: His Father, Hugh Collins, Mr. Butler and his nephew. He has asked his Father to be his Best Man. Constable Collins will escort Dot, of course. Mr. Butler will escort Mac, and his nephew will act as Jane's escort. Jack is content with the selection of his groomsmen. These men are some of his favorite people, and he is proud to have them stand with him as he publicly pledges himself to Phryne.

There are many things to attend to during the weeks leading up to the wedding including a honeymoon decision and several murder investigations. Jack takes full responsibility for the honeymoon plans. He decides on at least one and possibly two nights at the Windsor as this is where he discovered Miss Fisher would likely attempt to infiltrate his crime scenes, and his life was irrevocably changed by Mac's announcement of her oldest friend's newest enterprise. It seems only fitting that they begin their marriage, their new partnership, at the Windsor. Their wedding night decision made, Jack gives thought to where to spend the rest of their honeymoon.

Jack thinks about Queenscliff and Ballarat, but he is not convinced those are the locations for them. Gippsland crosses his mind and the more he considers it the more Gippsland takes root in his mind as the place for them. It is a breathtaking location. There are lakes to explore and forests; plenty to do if they are bored, although Jack plans to spend most of their time making up for his physical restraint of the last many months. The thought of lazy days making love with Phryne heats his blood. He allows himself a few moments of anticipation remembering how she feels in his arms and contemplating what it will be like to not to have to say no to his desires. He knows it will be heavenly, although he does from time to time wonder about his relative inexperience and if he will please her. Jack keeps the honeymoon plans a secret so he can surprise her, and no matter how many times she tries to catch him unawares and get the information out of him, "After all Jack, how will I know what to pack," she asks on numerous occasions, she is unable to extract the information. Each time she asks he responds blithely, "Don't worry Miss Fisher; you will not need much in the way of clothes." He enjoys teasing her and enjoys knowing that she is thinking about their honeymoon also. He will enlist Dot's help at some point, but not until the last moment as he expects Dot will not be as immune to Miss Fisher's interrogative techniques.

Another decision the two of them need to make is determining what to do with Jack's cottage. After dinner one evening later in the week, Jack and Phryne discuss what to do with his cottage. Should they keep it and rent it out or should they sell it? Tentatively Phryne asks, "Jack, what do you think about offering the cottage to Cec and Alice?" Jack is quiet considering the question. "I think that is an excellent idea Miss Fisher," he says with conviction. Phryne rewards him with a radiant smile. "I'll talk to Cec tomorrow," says Jack giving her a come hither look from his bedroom eyes, his pupils dilating with desire. Phryne moves into his arms kissing him softly and saying, "I love you Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, and I can hardly wait to be yours in every way we can dream up." Jack responds by kissing her more thoroughly, his tongue hungrily exploring her soft mouth and tangling with her tongue. He is undone; she tastes so good to him, like sunshine and life. Groaning softly he pulls her closer to him, his hands gentle but insistent in pressing her tightly to him. Phryne responds, pressing closer to him moaning her need for him and kissing him back, communicating her surrender very clearly. Jack's hands are splayed across her back and tangled in her hair, his long fingers touching her intimately. Jack shudders knowing he has to stop now or break his vow to wait until she is legally bound to him. He forces himself to stop kissing her, easing her away from him loving the slightly swollen pink of her lips and look of total surrender on her face. He drops a kiss on her head and says, "Good night Miss Fisher." "Goodnight Inspector," she says dreamily. He leaves knowing he will feel extra lonely that night and suspects she will as well.

Jack talks to Cec and Cec decides to take the cottage, excited that he and Alice can now make plans to get married. Jack reports back to Phryne on the results of his discussion with Cec. Since the cottage decision is made, Jack and Phryne decide Jack will move his things to the St Kilda house before the wedding so Cec can move into Jack's cottage. The final week before the wedding, Phryne comes to Jack's cottage to help him pack. She has not been inside his house; he always comes to her. She is curious of course; she finds the cottage charming and tells him so. Jack has excellent taste which is no surprise to Phryne. His home is warm and inviting. She decides "intimate" is the appropriate descriptor. She wanders into his bedroom noting the single bed and smiling to herself at his honorable intentions. "Jack, you do know you can bring whatever you like; we will incorporate it into our home," she calls to him. He comes up behind her and pulls her close, kissing her neck and saying "Thank you Phryne. That means a great deal to me." Resting his chin on the top of her head, "I only want my books and my desk. The desk was my grandparents," he says in a low deep voice, "Cec can have the rest or sell or donate what he and Alice don't want." Phryne nods turning around to kiss him, "Let's get packing then," her voice warm with promise.

They spend an enjoyable few hours carefully packing his books, clothes and some family pictures to send to their house. Phryne is fascinated by the fact that she no longer thinks of the St Kilda house as hers. She smiles to herself at the realization of just how integrated Jack is in her life and how this thought no longer brings panic, but peace. Taking a last sweep through the house, checking drawers for any missed items, Phryne opens the drawer of Jack's bedside table and discovers some additional pictures. She sits down on the edge of the bed to look through them, and what she finds brings a wide grin to her face. Along with some family pictures Jack has all of the photographs Hugh took the day Jack "arrested" her for break and enter during the Green Mill investigation. "Phryne," calls Jack, "I'll just finish up in the bedroom." Phryne sees that there is a picture of them at the football game. The photographer captured Jack placing the scarf around her neck, the tenderness of the gaze each was giving the other immortalized on paper. She gasps lightly. She had no idea they were being photographed that day or that they were that obvious in their regard for each other, although she acknowledges their minds took longer to figure out what their hearts already knew. Phryne sits there totally gob smacked.

She is still staring mutely at the picture when Jack enters the room. He stops abruptly, "I didn't mean for you to see those," he says his voice laced with embarrassment, but coming to sit beside her nonetheless. "Jack," Phryne breathes in a slightly guilty voice, "I **am** sorry. I should have asked before I started checking drawers in your bedroom." Taking her small hand in his, he shakes his head saying, "Don't be remorseful, it only confuses me. Seriously Phryne it's alright. I should have packed the pictures earlier if I was really concerned about you seeing them. Maybe I wanted you to find them. I'm not sure I could have shown them to you. Bringing them here represented my deep desire for you even as I tried to keep you at arm's length." He plucks the pictures out of her hand, saying in a small almost defeated voice, "Things were really bad with Rosie by the point these "arrest" pictures were taken, and these pictures brought a smile to my face and lifted my spirits. I tried not to look at them. I felt I was betraying Rosie, but I was drawn to the life that exudes from them. When the divorce became final I brought them home. I fell asleep looking at them many times," he confesses squeezing her hand convulsively. He continues softly, "The football picture came from a newspaper photographer I know. It was the first time I truly realized that I was falling for you and maybe you were falling too. This picture gave me hope and the desire to be patient."

"Oh Jack," Phryne says squeezing his hand, "I'm sorry it took me so long to solve the puzzle of us." Brushing kisses along his jaw, she says softly, "Let's go home Inspector." Jack replies in his firmest voice, "As lovely as that sounds, I will go to a hotel, Phryne. I don't trust us to be alone together in the house now that I am recovered from the attack." Phryne sighs in exasperation, "Jack my parents are arriving tomorrow so we have plenty of chaperones to deter us, and we will be very busy with the final wedding preparations. I give you my promise not to push you before the wedding." "Thank you Miss Fisher," Jack says knowing she is a woman of her word, "In that case I will give in and stay in one of the guest rooms rather than a hotel. I want to be close to you." Phryne gives him another kiss which Jack takes his time returning, kissing her until both sets of hands are restlessly moving, seeking to draw the other closer before finally taking the last of the boxes to the car and heading home. Home, we're going home Jack thinks contentedly looking forward to things to come a slight smile softening his handsome face.


	14. Chapter 14 We're Getting Married

Chapter 14: We're Getting Married

The entire wedding party is to stay with Aunt Prudence the last two days prior to the wedding. There is a flurry of activity getting everyone out of St. Kilda and over to Aunt P's home. There is a lot of laughter between Jack, Phryne, Jane, Dot and Mr. Butler; Lord and Lady Fisher are also drawn into the excitement. Phryne is nervous about meeting Jack's family. It isn't often she feels like the grubby little girl from Collingwood, and she so hopes they will approve of her, something she rarely concerns herself with. Her fears are unfounded. Jack's family is kind and gracious. His father, Thomas, is much like Jack and his mother, Iris, is lovely. They seem genuinely glad Jack found her. Phryne is warmed by the reception from Jack's parents and his sister.

Jack's sister, Eleanor, and her husband, William, and his nephew, Robert, are also quite fascinating and they greet Phryne warmly. Phryne thinks that she and Eleanor, "Nora", to Jack, will get on very well. William or "Wills" as the family calls him is a professor of literature and obviously shares Jack's love of Shakespeare. Nora is expecting a baby, and she is due in about three months. Robert looks to be about 15 years old. Phryne wonders at the age difference between Robert and this new child and pulling Jack aside for an explanation says, "Tell me the story on why there is such a large age difference between Robert and the new baby." Jack responds sadly, "Nora has miscarried several times, and their daughter, Maria, died of Scarlett Fever when she was six years old".

Phryne can see the pain in Jack's eyes and hear it in his voice. "You were close to Maria," she states quietly. Jack nods saying softly his deep voice gravelly, "She was the one person who helped me return to humanity after the war." His voice cracking with suppressed grief, he swallows continuing, "Maria was delightful, a fairy child, delicate and joyful; her joy was infectious. I adored her, and she adored her Uncle Jack." Phryne catches his hands and looks deeply into his sorrowful eyes, "I am sorry you lost her," she says in a sweet solemn voice, "but thankful that in her short life she helped to bring you out of the shadows." Jack pulls Phryne to him tucking her beneath his chin and holding her for a moment, saying "It is difficult to lose a child, but Nora and Wills have handled it better than most people would. Her death brought them closer together rather than driving a wedge between them." He smiles into her hair, "On a happier note, I think Jane and Robert will get on quite well. They are both bright and funny and have seen tragedy." Phryne nods, hugging Jack tightly before they return to visiting with various members of the two families.

Jack finds Phryne's parents to be much as she described. Her father is stern looking and seems aloof. Jack thinks he is the quintessential description of a lord. Jack still hasn't forgiven him for trying to break Phryne's spirit as a young girl and he is slightly reserved with Lord Fisher. Jack does ruefully concede that it is possible Phryne drove her father to the point of madness, since he has been there on a number of occasions, but still, the emotional scar is undeniable. Phryne's mother appears somewhat reticent and quiet, but he can see where Phryne's beauty comes from when he looks at her mother. Lady Fisher and Phryne could be sisters. He can also see why Phryne does not mind being on a different continent from her parents. He doesn't expect they will see them again after the wedding.

Jack believes that his parents will note the situation and take Phryne under their wings and into their hearts. It isn't that they will see them for Sunday dinner every week, but he hopes Phryne will grow attached to them. He feels Phryne will benefit from receiving unconditional love and acceptance from his parents. He knows that hurt little girl is still inside looking for acceptance and perhaps forgiveness. Jack thinks this because Phryne blames herself for Janey's death, taking not only responsibility for not keeping a close enough eye on her, but also because Phryne has the December 21 birthday Murdoch Foyle was seeking in his "chosen ones" not Janey. Phryne was so quick to deny Jack's attempt to commute the sentence she pronounced on herself that Jack knows she continues to deal with those self-recriminating thoughts. Shaking off his melancholy thoughts, Jack takes a stroll through Mrs. Stanley's gardens with Nora. "Well Nora, what do you think of Phryne?" he asks in his smooth bass voice. "Jack, I like her," Nora says, "she seems a much deeper person than one would think on first glance. It seems she has suffered deep loss. I can sense it." Jack grasps Nora's hand and merely says, "Indeed," his signature half grin lighting his face. He feels another layer of peace fill him. His family likes Phryne. It wouldn't matter what they think; he loves her so and already knows he doesn't function well without her presence in his life, but it is a definite bonus to have their sincere blessing. As they walk in silence beneath the cool trees of the garden, he can hardly believe it is almost time for the wedding. He is going to marry his soul mate the day after tomorrow!

Phryne has a delightful time talking with Arthur. She really does enjoy his sweet and gentle nature. "I like Jack, Phryne," he says, "he helped catch the woodcutter and put him in jail." "Yes, he did Arthur. I am so glad you like Jack. I like him too!" Phryne tells him in a conspiratorial tone as she gives him a hug. Phryne makes a decision and hurries off to find Jack to see if he will agree. "Jack, come with me," she says mysteriously dragging him deep into the garden. He is intrigued asking seriously, "What is it Phryne?" She shakes her head continuing deeper into the trees. When they are out of sight and earshot of everyone else, Phryne stops and pulls Jack into her arms, tugging on his tie to bring his face down to hers and kissing him. "I need to talk with you," she says breathlessly. "Really Miss Fisher," Jack murmurs, "are you sure you don't just want to cover me with kisses?" and covering her mouth with his he proceeds to remind her just how much she enjoys his lips on hers.

When they come up for air again, Phryne giggles impishly, "I could kiss you all night long. You spoil me Inspector." Jack grins at her holding both of her hands in his, "What did you want to talk about? I got distracted." Phryne takes a deep breath, believing Jack will understand, but having been faced with those who don't over the years she is a tiny bit uncertain, saying imploringly, "I want to ask Arthur if he will be our ring bearer. I know the plan is to let Dottie and your Dad hold the rings, but I want to include Arthur in our day. I love him dearly and he is so often shunted to the side by people. Our wedding with just our closest friends and family is an ideal time to include him in a meaningful way rather than making him hide away in his room. Phryne pins him with her gaze in order to measure his response. What she observes there is complete acceptance of her idea. She smiles delightedly at Jack, moving to kiss him again. She kisses his chiseled lips and along his strong jaw and nibbles his ear before finally nestling her head in the hollow of his neck allowing his scent to fill her. She sighs softly as he holds her close. "Phryne," Jack says softly against her hair, "if Arthur wants to be our ring bearer, I am more than happy for him to stand with us."

"Let's find Aunt Prudence," Phryne states, "She will need to agree of course." Holding hands they return to the house and find Aunt P. "Aunt Prudence," Phryne asks in a cheerful voice, "Jack and I have something we want to discuss with you." Prudence nods and they move to the study. Jack takes the lead when they close the door behind them. "Mrs. Stanley," Jack says his voice deep and steady, "Phryne and I want to ask Arthur to be our ring bearer." "Jack, you may call me Aunt Prudence or Prudence if you like. Are you two sure about this? I know Arthur will be thrilled, but you do know that he might not make it all the way through the ceremony. He could embarrass you," Prudence says, "It is very kind of the two of you to offer," her voice breaking slightly. "Mrs. er Aunt Prudence," Jack says quietly with a smile at her, "Phryne and I love Arthur and accept him as he is. Whatever happens will not bother us and I believe our friends and family can handle it as well." "In that case," Prudence answers her eyes shining, "let's go talk to Arthur."

Phryne and Jack find Arthur and ask him the question, "Arthur, Jack and I want you to be our ring bearer. Can you do that for us?" "What will I do?" Arthur asks his eyes questioning Phryne. "You will hold our wedding rings and you will walk down the aisle in front of me and Uncle James. You will stand beside Robert. Then when Father O'Leary asks for the rings you will come to stand by us. Jack will take my rings from you and then I will take Jack's from you and then you will return to stand by Robert." Phryne explains in a patient voice. "I think I can do that," Arthur says excitedly. Phryne gives him a hug and Jack shakes his hand. "Thank you Arthur, Phryne and I are honored," Jack says warmly to him. Phryne skips off to let Dot know that they need to create a pillow for Arthur to carry the rings on. Dot smiles saying, "Miss that is a wonderful idea. I think we can manage to make a pillow for Arthur. Mrs. Stanley has plenty of sewing materials in the sewing room." Arthur runs off to tell Jane, Robert and his Mother the news. Jack goes to let the other groomsmen know the change to the plans, and everyone agrees with the decision.

The day of the wedding dawns clear and bright and the sky is deep blue and cloudless. There are many things to do, but there are many helping hands so all goes well. He and Phryne decided on 4:00 as the ceremony time. This will allow them to spend time with their families and guests, have a lovely wedding supper, and still take off to the Windsor at a reasonable hour. Jack is filled with anticipation, his body tingling as his thoughts turn to their wedding night. He can hardly wait to mark her as his own in their private world; the world where only the two of them matter and the rest of the world is locked out. He sighs contentedly as he contemplates Phryne's excitement when she finally learns his plans. Jack's contentment grows as the morning wears on. He writes Phryne a note, wanting to see her this morning, but knowing it just isn't done; he slips the note under her door and then goes to the parlor where the groomsmen are gathering for a few wedding day activities.

Phryne is awake and staring out of the window of her room at the beautiful gardens. She shivers slightly her mind on the immensity of this day. She has a few butterflies as she thinks about the commitment ahead. She hears a noise and looking around sees a note has been slipped under her door. She picks it up, inexplicably reminded of the one Foyle left all those months before. Sternly reminding herself it can't be from Foyle she opens the note. It contains Jack's somewhat untidy scrawl, _"My Phryne," _she reads and a smile curves her lips at the endearment,_ "Song of Solomon captures the essence of my love for you. You are altogether beautiful; there is no flaw in you. Phryne my beloved, my friend, my soul mate, I am honored to take this step with you and humbled that you are willing to have me. I am more than ready for 4:00 to arrive Miss Fisher! Never forget that I love you to distraction. Always, Jack _

_P.S. I think the hyacinths are a nice touch, and I am __very__ glad my timing was not off."_

Phryne takes out a piece of notepaper and after thinking for a moment writes the words _"So am I Jack. So am I. I am yours, always"_ and has Mr. Butler deliver it. She sits on the bed for a moment searching her heart. She is relieved to find she has no feelings of being caged of trapped, just a few nerves about the day. This is Jack after all. She isn't giving up her freedom; she is gaining a lifetime of love. She smiles softly, her navy eyes soft with love for him.

Her last moments of peace are shattered as Jane comes bouncing in followed by Dot and Mac. There is a lot of giggling as they bathe and prepare for the wedding. Phryne's mother stops by to chat, "You are lovely my daughter, and I want to give you this for your "_Something borrowed_". She smiles at Phryne with tears in her eyes. "I know your father is a difficult man and at times he drinks too much, but I love him more than I can express. I hope you and your Inspector will love as fiercely. I think you will," she says softly. Lady Fisher slips her wedding band, a simple gold band given before they had money and which she resolutely refuses to part with though she could replace it with fabulous jewels, off of her finger, and taking Phryne's right hand places the ring on her finger, "You have both your father's and my blessing," she pronounces with a smile a few tears sliding down her cheeks. Phryne looks at the band, tearing up also. "Thank you Mama," she chokes out, the childhood endearment slipping past her lips, and she hugs her mother tightly. Her mother leaves and wiping her tears, Phryne goes through a mental check list. _Something borrowed_ _– check_.

_Something blue_; her garters are blue, but Phryne goes to her suitcase and pulls a small delicate velvet pouch out of her jewelry case. From it she pulls the ribbon from Janey's hair that Murdoch Foyle left here in this very room. "I feel Janey would love this day, and I want her to be a part of the ceremony," Phryne says in a whisper. She takes the ribbon and winds it around her bridal bouquet pinning it with a few small pearl pins. Perfect she thinks feeling like this is the right thing to do with the ribbon. Watching Phryne wrap the bouquet with the ribbon, Jane comes over and slips a hand into hers and Dot and Mac come over as well taking her other hand and holding her shoulders. Phryne smiles at them in the mirror her tears glistening like diamonds on her lashes, their support warming her and affirming her decision to include Janey in this day. They all understand this tangible tribute to Janey's memory represents love and innocence and purity. For Phryne it is a sign of her pledge to Jack. "Mac, Dot, Jane, thank you. Your support and love today is a gift," Phryne says gently through her tears. _Something blue_ – check.

_Something new; _Phryne pulls a handkerchief from her suitcase.It is a beautiful hankie embroidered by Dot out of the dainty cream silk of her dress which she will tuck into the hidden pocket she had Madame Fleuri add to her dress. _Something new – check. Sixpence in her shoe_; Mac had presented the sixpence to her the night before during the pre-wedding dinner. It will also go into her pocket as Phryne doesn't relish the thought of it digging into her heel the entire day! _Sixpence in her shoe – check_. "Ladies, we have a wedding to get ready for," Phryne says wiping her tears, "We don't want to be late."

Three hours later Mac, Dot and Jane are ready. They all look stunning! Phryne is ready to slip into her gown. She is waiting as long as possible knowing it will be a long time before she can sit down after she puts it on. She doesn't want to crush the dress before the wedding even begins! Covering her face with a silk cloth so her make up doesn't smudge or rub off on the dress as it goes over her head, she allows herself to slip into the gown. Her hair is easy to fluff back into place. Once they get the gown on her properly she tucks the sixpence and hanky into her pocket. And Dot brushes her hair. Then they look at her in the full length mirror. Jane gasps, "Mama, Miss Phryne, you are so beautiful." Phryne has to agree, the gown is exquisite. "Thank you Jane, darling daughter of my heart," she says giving Jane a tender glance.

Mac says half seriously, "I hope the Inspector doesn't faint dead away. This gown is definitely lethal." They all laugh at this, but the perfection of the dresses and Mac's suit can't be denied. They will have some lovely photographs to view in the future. Phryne knows the men will be equally handsome in their dress clothes. "It's time," says Mac giving Phryne a searching look. Dottie peeks out the window saying, "Everyone is here Miss." Phryne takes her engagement ring off and slips it over Dot's finger to rest beside Jack's wedding band. Dot will make sure the rings are tied to the pillow she made for Arthur. "I'm ready," Phryne says a bit breathlessly, but calmly, her amethyst eyes shining brightly.

They go downstairs and assemble in line. Dot and Hugh are first in line. They march through the garden to _Pachelbel's Canon in D_. Then Mac and Mr. Butler join them. Mr. Butler is so dashing and Mac looks so regal and beautiful beside him Phryne thinks. Jane and Robert go next. The two of them look absolutely adorable together. Then Arthur starts out, carrying the pillow with the rings as if it is breakable. He is grinning from ear to ear. Phryne thinks they all look stunning as they walk down and then line up in front of the guests under the edge of the portico by the pool.

As Phryne listens to the strains of _Canon in D_ she reminisces back to the day when she and Jack talked about wedding music deciding to use the jazz pieces they both love during the reception and using classical pieces for the ceremony. Phryne insisted that her processional music be a secret, and Jack agreed saying, "I'll select the recessional music then," all the while grinning quite wickedly. "Alright Jack," Phryne agreed knowing she could trust his innate gentlemen's nature and good taste. She grins now knowing Jack will appreciate her processional choice once he is over the shock. He doesn't have long to wait now!

Alone except for her father, Phryne checks her heart. Can she do this? Can she commit to a lifetime with one man? She happily realizes that she feels no qualms or fear. Instead she feels like she is coming home. "Ready daughter?" her father asks, uncharacteristically sober. Smiling radiantly at him Phryne takes his arm and as the band begins playing _Arrival of the Queen of Sheba_ by Handel, she says, "Yes Father, I am positively ready." The two of them begin the long walk toward the future.

As Jack recognizes the song, he grins appreciatively, watching for her to appear around the trees. He has no idea what her dress looks like. She kept it totally hidden from him. He sees her and completely forgets to breathe. Magnificent, breathtaking is the vision approaching on her father's arm. She is regal in her emerald and cream. Jack realizes he is shaking and sweating slightly. He doesn't deserve her. She deserves someone whole, not someone broken by life like he is. He is being selfish to tie her down. He will call it off. His father leans closer to him whispering, "Steady son, she chose you flaws and all." Jack glances gratefully at his father with a slight nod indicating he heard the words. As Phryne gets closer Jack forgets everything as he gazes into her eyes. Her gaze does not waiver. As always their eyes are mirroring their souls and each of them responds to the unconditional love they see emanating from the other's eyes. As Jack takes in more details of her dress, he remembers its twin, but the bronze dress is but a faint reflection of the beauty the cream and emerald dress captures. As Jack moves forward to take her hand, he whispers just for her, "Lethal." Phryne smiles placing her hand in his, trusting in the warmth she feels.

Father O'Leary begins the ceremony and before she knows it, Father O'Leary is asking for the rings. Phryne trembles as Jack turns to take her rings from Arthur. Jack takes her left hand in his giving her a reassuring squeeze, "With this ring I thee wed," he says in a deep solemn voice slipping the rings onto her finger and giving her a tender look. Phryne turns to Arthur for Jack's ring, giving him a smile. She chose a simple band with a bit of width, but no embellishments. Simple, but solid and strong; it reminded her of Jack when she saw it in the store. She had it engraved with just one word "Always". She takes Jack's strong left hand in her dainty one. He can feel her tremble, but she looks steadily into his eyes and says, "With this ring, I thee wed," slipping the ring onto his long finger. They are gazing at one another eyes shining with joy, hands still clasped together; the world falling away as it so often does for them.

They hear Father O'Leary clear his voice breaking the spell. He prays a blessing over them and pronounces them husband and wife. "You may kiss the bride," he says pleased with the love he witnesses between them. Jack grins and very carefully, as if she were a fragile baby bird, bends his head to kiss her. His lips are gentle and speak of promise and restrained passion. Phryne responds by opening her mouth to him her tongue tracing his lips. Jack breaks off the kiss before she embarrasses him, smiling down at her to find she is smiling up at him. Father O'Leary says cheerfully, "I am pleased to present Mr. and Mrs. Jack Robinson." Phryne and Jack turn to their family and friends as the band begins playing Bennie Moten's _She's No Trouble (Sweetheart)_. "Jack Robinson, I don't know what to say," Phryne murmurs smiling up at him, her eyes suspiciously bright. Phryne is impressed by his selection and its message to her. "You are worth every bit of trouble you have ever or will ever cause me," Jack states with conviction. "Shall we?" And with that they begin the recessional to the back of the garden. The photographer takes many pictures including ones with all of their guests as the group is so intimate.

Phryne observes the party. The elder Robinson's and Phryne's parents are getting on well. Jane and Robert are thick as thieves she notices with satisfaction. Phryne feels content, but she is beginning to wonder when they can politely leave. "Not until after dinner," Jack whispers in her ear reading her expression, "Although it can't happen soon enough." Jack leads Phryne to the dance floor and they dance to _Always_, dreamily looking into each other's eyes as they circle the dance floor. Phryne dances with her Father and then Jack's Father. "Welcome to our family Phryne," Mr. Robinson says kindly as he twirls her around, "Jack told us you weren't the marrying kind. I am certainly glad you changed your mind Phryne. I haven't seen my boy this content since before the war." She smiles radiantly at him, already loving him as a father. "Me too," she says somewhat lost for words, but recovers quickly to quip, "He's in for a lifetime of trouble contrary to his song selection." The elder Robinson guffaws aloud at this drawing attention to them and causing Jack to come over to see what is causing such laughter. "Nothing my boy," his father says smiling conspiratorially and winking at Phryne, "just filling my daughter-in-law in on a few things she needs to know about you." "Like what?" Jack asks suspiciously. His father just chuckles, placing Phryne's hand in Jack's. "Our secret," he says mischievously.

Jack dances with his Mother. "Jack I'm truly delighted for you. I believe you will be very happy. I'm excited to think that Eleanor and Phryne will be great friends. Phryne is your soul mate, there is no doubt," his Mother says to him with a smile. Jack gives his Mother a hug at the end of their dance and then dances with Phryne's mother. "Jack," Lady Fisher begins, "I want you to know that I had given up hope of Phryne allowing herself to love one man; put away hopes of grandchildren as well. You must be a very special man to convince her to marry you." "Not so very special Lady Fisher, but I love your daughter more than I can express in words. I fought it knowing her feelings on marriage and anything that causes her to feel trapped," says Jack heavily, "I am blessed beyond words to know I have her as my wife. I need you to know that I will never pressure her regarding children. I already came to terms with not having children when Rosie miscarried and then never got pregnant again. We have Jane, and I am delighted she wants to call me Dad, so we have a daughter and you have a grandchild. Any other children are something Phryne will decide." Lady Fisher's eyes are twinkling merrily, "My daughter is a very blessed woman Jack and I am blessed to call you Son." Jack gives her one of his rare smiles and escorts her back to Lord Fisher looking around for Phryne so he can dance with her again.

Finally it is time to sit down to dinner. Jack hardly tastes the food, his mind on the evening ahead. Phryne sensing his mood, smiles at him, giving him a smile of promise. Phryne leans close to Jack and whispers, "I will change as soon as we finish dessert and we can head out.". "Please don't change your dress," Jack whispers back, "I have dreamed of this dress since the night of the fashion show. I want to take you out of this dress." Phryne's eyes sparkle with excitement "Inspector, you do know how to tease a lady. Your wish is my command – at least for tonight." Jack sucks in a ragged breath his blue eyes darkening with desire, "I'll keep that in mind Miss Fisher," her maiden name a term of endearment now.

After dessert Phryne makes her rounds of goodbyes, spending several minutes with Dot, Jane and Mac. She knows they will take good care of Jane, but Phryne wants to reassure her. Jane gives an understanding nod and hugs Phryne. "I will see you and Dad, er Jack, when you come home. I'll try not to require Aunt Prudence be called to school while you are away." Phryne laughs hugging Jane tight to her. "I love you very much," she says stroking Jane's hair and giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you too Mama," Jane says hugging Phryne tightly, then running off to tell Jack goodbye and see if Robert wants to swim now that their wedding duties are complete.

"Silver Lady," Lin Chung's voice catches Phryne's attention from her perusal of Jane with Jack and then Robert. She smiles happily, "Yes, beautiful man," she says turning to him. Lin Chung smiles too. "Camellia and I are taking our leave and want to congratulate you once again." Camellia gives Phryne a hug, whispering in her ear, "Lin and I are having a baby. We aren't telling anyone else yet, but I want you to know. Thank you for your part in our marriage decision." Phryne whispers back, "How wonderful for you. I hope the baby inherits your inner strength!" Camellia nods, pulling away from Phryne and putting her arm through Lin's. Jack comes to Phryne's side and says his goodbyes with Lin and Camellia as well.

"Now Jack, I think I have said all of my goodbyes. Are you ready to whisk me away?" Phryne asks coyly. "Yes, my goodbyes are finished now as well," he says his voice thick with emotion, "it has been a wonderful day Phryne." She nods in agreement. To his delight Phryne allows him to drive the Hispano Suiza. He soon realizes she has a reason for this as she snuggles close to him and begins to use her hands to distract him. As her exploring fingers touch him and begin a torturous path from his knee to the top of his thigh and back to his knee, eliciting a very healthy response from him, Jack moans and grabs her fingers stilling their explorations. She looks at him in surprise, "You don't like my exploration of my husband?" she asks in a slightly heated voice. "I like it very much Mrs. Robinson. Too much; I fear if you don't stop I will have to park the car and take you right now. I really don't want our first time to be in the back seat of the Hispano. " He brings her hand to his lips and kisses it tenderly. Phryne pouts briefly, but says demurely, "Very well Inspector, we shall save that adventure for another day. Where are we going? Is it much further?" Jack gives her a cheeky look, "Not far now," he says as Melbourne's streets come into view. As they pull up to the Windsor, Phryne laughs delightedly, the significance of his choice not lost to her.


	15. Chapter 15 The Honeymoon Begins

Chapter 15 The Honeymoon Begins

I am working on a more detailed chapter that I will post in the M section, but I wanted to have something for everyone. I hope you enjoy.

The Windsor is ready for them and they are swept up to the honeymoon suite where a light supper and iced champagne have been laid out for them. Crystal champagne flutes twinkle in the soft light of the fire. The room is softly lit and very inviting. "This is lovely," Phryne says to Jack with a soft smile. She is suddenly overcome with shyness. Swallowing convulsively she moves toward the fireplace to warm her cold hands. She doesn't know why she is nervous; she knows she has plenty of experience, but not with a man who truly matters to her. Someone whose body, heart and soul she wants for her very own. What does one do when the sex is the beginning of the rest of your life she muses as she stares into the flames? She wonders if Jack is nervous. He seems so calm, cool and collected and he is so handsome in his tuxedo she notes as she watches him surreptitiously from beneath her lashes. She feels heat beginning to suffuse her body.

Jack is incredibly nervous though he is trying not to show this to Phryne. He has only ever been with Rosie while Phryne has vast experience. How can he compete? As he looks at Phryne standing by the fireplace he draws in his breath. She is ethereal standing there in her wedding gown, the flames dancing off of the silk and the crystals, her pale flawless skin glowing. "I agree. This suite is lovely. I'm glad you approve of my choice for the evening," Jack says quietly to her as he moves toward their private bathroom, "I'll be back in a few minutes." She nods, glad for a few minutes to compose her tangled thoughts. Once in the bathroom with the door shut he looks at himself in the mirror. Concerned eyes stare back at him. He takes a deep calming breath attempting to reign in his uncertainly as he looks at his reflection in the mirror.

Looking at his image in the glass he thinks, "This is ridiculous. Get ahold of yourself Robinson! Phryne – the woman you love more than you can even begin to verbalize is here, wearing your ring. You have been waiting for this moment for such a long time. Everything is going to be ok. You are safe with her and besides tonight is only the first of many." Shaking his head ruefully at his reflection he washes his hands and face, brushes his teeth, and combs his hair glad he had the foresight to send their luggage ahead. He feels calmer performing these mundane normal tasks.

He goes back into the suite once again his breath hitching at how striking she is standing in the fire light. "The bathroom is all yours," he says quietly moving to her side the slightest quiver in his deep voice, "I'll pour the champagne if you want to wash." "I would like that," Phryne says moving gracefully away her dress swishing slightly. She takes her time, her nerves causing her hands to shake as she finally reapplies her lipstick. She shakes her head sheepishly. She has never once been concerned about how a lover would perceive her. She feels vulnerable and it scares her. She hears the sound of the champagne bottle cork, its distinctive pop echoing into the bathroom. "This is Jack," she whispers to the slightly scared face in the mirror, "He won't exploit your fears." Upon saying these words she relaxes slightly and leaves the bathroom.

As Jack watches her cross the room from beneath his long lashes, noting her slight tremor, he visibly relaxes. She is nervous also and the realization cheers him. He hands her a glass of the bubbly champagne and gazes down at her with hooded eyes. The wireless is playing soft music in the background. Jack takes a sip of the champagne as does Phryne. He sets his glass on the fireplace mantle and turning back to her he says huskily, "Waltz with me Phryne." At her slight nod he takes her glass and sets it beside his on the mantle. She moves into his arms, grateful for the suggestion of dancing. He tugs her close and they move slowly around the room waltzing to the tune on the wireless. When the song ends they stop dancing. She gazes up at him, her fears giving way to desire. Her blue eyes darken with passion causing Jack to catch his breath. Ever so gently, as if afraid she might run, he dips his head and brushes her lips with his.

Phryne waits as Jack begins placing soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He kisses the skin of her shoulders, light feathery kisses that make her long for more. Jack may not realize it, but he is a gifted kisser and she aches for him to ravish her mouth. He kisses down her arm and back up capturing her mouth again, this time deepening the kiss while his hands softly move over her back and then up her sides just brushing the swell of her breasts before moving to tangle in her silky hair. Groaning softly he pulls her closer until they are molded together, his kisses more insistent, his tongue seeking entrance into her soft warm mouth. Yielding to him she presses her body closer to him wanting to feel all of him, needing to feel his skin against hers.

Impatient hands push his tuxedo jacket off of his broad shoulders and Jack allows it to fall to the floor before placing his hands on her hips his thumbs rhythmically rubbing her hip bones. "Definitely lethal," he says with a lopsided grin. Phryne smiles and moves to undo his tie. "You seem a bit warm Inspector," she quips as she loosens the tie and unbuttons his collar exposing his neck. Jack swallows, his Adam's apple moving and catching her attention. She kisses it and the rest of his neck as well breathing in his unique scent. She nuzzles his neck. "I adore the way you smell," she remarks, "it's irresistible." Jack blushes slightly and pulls her into a searing kiss. Phryne melts against him, all nervousness washing away as their mutual passion flares between them.

When they are both breathless Jack lifts his head and traces his finger along the skin that is exposed between the beading details of the dress. He then kisses her again his hands running along her back, feeling for the bow on the dress and pulling it loose. Phryne grins beneath his lips. She takes the opportunity to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Jack lets her; he is enjoying the touch of her small hands moving over him. He kisses her neck, letting his tongue softly stroke the hollow of her throat. He feels the rapid beating of her heart and he places a soft kiss there as well letting her pulse beat against his gentle lips. His hands are not still either. They are exploring her contours beneath the dress. He is thoroughly entranced by the idea that he can touch her wherever he likes and he allows himself to run his hands across her bottom pulling her to him letting her know just how much he is enjoying the freedom he has with his wife. As she meets his obvious desire Phryne lets out a soft moan of need.

Even though Jack is distracting her with his hands and lips, Phryne succeeds in unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it free from his trousers. With a growl of victory she runs her hands underneath it along his firm flanks the silk of his union suit sliding across her searching fingers. She sighs in delight as her hands feel the hard muscles of his back and the scars that are slightly raised beneath the silk before moving around to the flat planes of his stomach stopping to rest on his waistband before reaching to remove his cufflinks and putting them carefully on the table. She then very slowly removes his shirt revealing his sleeveless union suit shirt. She can see the hair of his chest curling above the neckline of the underwear now and puts her fingers into it, scratching lightly before pulling him close for a passion filled kiss her fingers lightly brushing across his chest catching his nipples along the way. Jack growls kissing her more fiercely and pulling her tight against him allowing her to feel his arousal again.

Her hands move between them to the buttons of his pants, her fingers fumbling, brushing against him. Jack twitches pulling her hands up to his lips, "Let me," he says his voice almost a whisper. "If you insist Inspector," she says a bit breathlessly. Putting a bit of distance between them and sitting down on one of the chairs in the room, Jack unlaces and removes his shoes very conscious of Phryne's gaze on him. He moves back to her, an idea coming to him, "Phryne hold my hands." She does so slightly confused but coloring prettily as his intention dawns on her. Holding her smoldering gaze, Jack brings their hands to the buttons of his trousers, slowly unbuttoning each of the buttons, slowly, oh so slowly. When at last the final button is undone, he moves their joined hands to the waist band of his pants and pushes them over his hips. They fall silently to puddle around his ankles. Jack brings Phryne's hands to his shoulders and traces her lips with his tongue, slipping elegantly out of his trousers, kicking them away and standing before her in his union suit and socks. "Why Jack, I would have taken you for a long sleeved, long pant union suit man," Phryne says impishly, her gaze devouring him, taking in his muscled arms and legs, well defined chest, his erection straining against the silk of the shorts – he is still far too covered up for her taste! "I told you once before Miss Fisher that it is a tactical error to think you have me figured out just yet," Jack quips back his eyes shining with laughter. "I remember," Phryne purrs, "and I am glad to hear it!" She moves to kiss him, starting at his jaw and moving down his body until she has to kneel to continue her exploration. She licks her lips, but Jack sensing her intent quickly pulls her to stand against him. "Not yet Phryne," he says his eyes dark with desire, "You are overdressed for the occasion." Phryne shivers in anticipation her heart fluttering in her chest.

Jack kneels before her and unbuckles her shoes, slipping them from her feet and running his hands up her legs relishing the feel of the silk covering her legs beneath his exploring fingers. He stands again, drawing her in for a kiss, his hands brushing over her wedding gown causing her to shiver again. Jack feathers kisses down her neck and shoulders turning her away from him and kissing her back where it is exposed. His hands run down her sides and snake around to explore her stomach and Jack pulls her tight against him. He places his hands on her shoulders letting them slide down her arms to hold her hands before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her hips back against him, whispering into her ear, "You feel divine my love." She responds with a slight moan, "As do you Jack."

He releases her and his hands move to the buttons of her gown undoing each one allowing his fingers to brush the skin each button exposes and following those touches with feathery kisses and brushing her skin with his eyelashes, enjoying the little moans and gasps this activity causes Phryne to release. Jack is on the edge of losing control, the feel of her skin making him wish to strip the gown from her body with little thought to its ruin. He stills fighting to discipline his desire for her. "Jack, are you alright?" her soft concerned voice asks penetrating his contemplation.

Truth time is here. He strokes the exposed skin of her back placing kisses along her vertebrae "I am more than alright. You are so incredibly beautiful. I have never had an experience like this night. I don't want it to end and it has been so long for me that I expect it will be a short evening," he confesses sheepishly against the skin of her back, "I want so much for this night to be perfect."

"Jack, please come here," Phryne says patiently. Jack comes around to face her. She places a gentle hand over his heart, "We have a lifetime for perfection and besides, the night is young." Jack is deeply moved by her reassurance and kisses her hands before locking gazes with her. As he looks into her eyes seeing that she is feeling vulnerable as well, he slips the gown from her shoulders. He allows the dress to fall as far as it will before breaking the communication of their eyes to feast his gaze on her alabaster body.

Jack sucks in a ragged breath; so beautiful; all his. In a sudden movement Jack sweeps Phryne up in his arms and he captures her mouth in a burning kiss as he carries her toward the bed. He sits on the edge cradling Phryne in his arms, kissing her as if he is dying and she is his life source. Somewhere in his befuddled brain he realizes that she is kissing him back just as fiercely. Jack, operating on instinct not experience at this point drops kisses along her neck his hands and fingers searching and moving them into the future.

Later, much later they lay in each other's arms sleeping. Jack's body curls perfectly around Phryne his arm across her waist, her body pulled close against his warmth. They sleep the sleep of the physically and emotionally sated; neither one has a nightmare this night. The shadows are held in abeyance by the love flowing between them, their hearts beating as one.


	16. Chapter 16 The Honeymoon Continued

The Honeymoon continues….I hope you enjoy. Thank you for your kind words of encouragement.

Jack is first to wake, years of rising early to go to the station no matter how late the previous night's work setting his internal alarm clock to rise early. He feels unusually lazy and his thoughts are slightly muddled not immediately recognizing where he is as he slowly comes back to the waking world. There is a warm body next to him and his arm is trapped. This is most unusual; he glances sleepily over and seeing Phryne's hair splayed out on the pillow, all of the events of the previous day flood his mind. He flushes as the memories of their lovemaking flow into his head. The visions are amazing and cause him to be fully awake, his body tingling. He lay there thinking about all that transpired between them and all the years he had not shared such intimacy. He touches her very gently to make sure he isn't dreaming reassured to feel her warm skin beneath his fingertips. He already wants her and his body responds even further due to his thoughts.

He eases his arm out from under Phryne, tucks the covers around her and slides quietly out of the bed padding silently to the bathroom. He fills the tub with hot water and sinks into its warmth resting his head against the edge, his eyes closed. He allows his mind to review the wedding and their wedding night. He grins appreciatively as he thinks of Phryne coming to meet him to _Here Comes the Queen of Sheba. _He is blissfully happy this morning. He hasn't had a nightmare in recent days and he is grateful for the reprieve. His thoughts of their lovemaking continue to flit in and out of his mind making Jack hope Phryne wakes up soon, and he is quite peckish so he is ready think about breakfast as well.

Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stands on end and his eyes snap open. "May I join you Inspector," Phryne's soft seductive voice tickles his ear. Jack is startled, but nods. Will he ever cease to be intrigued by this woman? He can't imagine it. Phryne steps into the bath causing him to catch his breath once again at the perfection of her curves and alabaster skin. As she sinks into the hot water, Jack realizes she will know that he wants her yet again. Will she be offended by his insatiable appetite as Rosie had been he wonders? He holds his breath as Phryne lowers herself completely into the water and scoots back against him. As her body comes in contact with his, her hears her sharp intake of breath, "Why Jack, what a pleasant surprise. Good morning to you too," she coos turning her head to look at him a salacious smile on her lips.

"Good morning Phryne. Did you sleep well?" he asks as she moves to join their bodies. The sensations are so incredibly glorious; the warm wet water, her hot, wet heat surrounding him, Jack thinks he may never leave the tub or be able to utter another coherent word. Phryne sighs contentedly and leans back into him. Jack brushes her back and neck with kisses and reaches his arms around her to hold her against his chest using his hands to stroke the front of her body ever so gently. Phryne gasps lightly pleased that he will touch her so intimately in the light of day. Jack kisses her neck and nuzzles her behind her ear which he remembers caused her to squeal and break out with goose bumps last night. He is not disappointed as Phryne responds to his kisses with some delicate arching of her body, wiggling around and squealing softly, "Jack, you are distracting me." "Am I really? And do you find this distracting?" he asks kissing along her neck again as her head falls back against his shoulder. Jack bites her shoulder groaning at the sensations swirling around them. They are both lost in the world their love creates losing all sense of time and place.

"Mmm, I never imagined the bath could be so satisfying," Jack gasps in her ear later stroking her hair and kissing her neck. Phryne just smiles and turning in the water she begins washing him her expression soft and alluring. Jack washes her as well, both of them enjoying the feel of the soap sliding across their bodies. By the time they are drying off Jack is ready to love her again. He lifts her up and carries her to the bed rolling her out of the towel and onto her stomach.

"Jack, I do like a man with a plan." Phryne says saucily turning her head to look back at him giving him an encouraging smile. Her breath hitches in her throat he is such gloriously beautiful man. There is something so appealing about a man who is totally unaware of his considerable charms she decides very glad that Jack is truly a man with passions as deep as the Pacific Ocean. Jack proceeds to show her again just how deep his passions run.

Later Jack kisses her trying to express all of his emotions in it and pulls her against him so they are touching in as many locations as possible. He tucks Phryne's head under his chin, his arms holding her close. He speaks to her his chest rumbling against her ear, "You are an unbelievable woman, "awe filling his voice. "Why thank you Jack, I'll take your word," she responds against his chest. He continues talking the vibrations of his chest causing the hair on his chest to tickle her face, "I am completely serious. I didn't know sex could be this fantastic. I don't think I will ever tire of making love with you. I want to make you moan on a very regular basis Mrs. Robinson. I am certain I will never have enough of you."

"I certainly hope not," is her heartfelt response, accompanied by kisses to his chest. I know you might find it hard to believe given my past," she continues softly, "but I've never had an experience like last night and this morning. None of my previous encounters even begin to compare. No other man has held me so tenderly or been as thorough in their investigation of me…and I definitely never wanted to contemplate the future with them, but with you I find myself feeling like," she pauses searching for words, "like I have found a resting place, a safe haven, where my thoughts, words and actions are accepted. I feel cherished. I know we have our differences; we are such different people, but you don't frighten me. And for the record Inspector, I am certain I will never have enough of you."

Jack is moved by the honesty and vulnerability in her words. Holding her close and kissing her their tongues meshing in tender communication, and grasping her delicate hand in his, he opens his heart to her, "I feel like a new man with you, like the world is a place of infinite possibility again." She smiles up at him, kissing him until they are both breathless, saying "I love you Detective Inspector Jack Robinson." "I love you Miss Fisher," Jack says her maiden name falling endearingly from his lips. They smile softly at one another falling silent each lost in their own thoughts. They fall into a sleep that bonds their hearts. Each heart beating with matching rhythm, their hands intertwined.


	17. Chapter 17 The Honeymoon Ends

Phryne wakes first this time stretching with catlike movements. Tucking a pillow under her head she watches Jack sleep, relishing the relaxed, youthful boyishness on his normally chiseled features. She takes these private moments to admire his body. Even with all the scars from his knife wounds he is still the most gorgeous man she has ever seen and she sees his scars as badges of honor; the price of his determination to make Melbourne a safer place to live and his concern for others that lead him into dangerous situations. She tingles as she thinks of what a lover he has proved to be. She knew his passions ran deep, but she hadn't expected this - such a delightful surprise. As she thinks back over the last days and the time when she didn't know if Jack would live or die she is both thrilled and contemplative.

These have been most exciting days and she isn't sure she can love Jack more than she does now and the thought that she nearly missed out on him because of her stubbornness and fear, well she doesn't want to think. She shudders slightly thankful that she got there in the end and a bit sad that it took such an experience to bring her to her senses. I am definitely not the marrying kind she acknowledges, but then Jack Robinson isn't just any kind of man. How did he slip past my defenses?, Case by case she recognizes, matching wits, challenging me, befriending me, saving me all the while determined to do the noble thing even if he wanted something very different. She smiles slightly at his sleeping form, his soft snores and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest soothing her and igniting her desire to love him at the same time. Phryne gently strokes her fingers along his body, feeling his strong muscles beneath them her desire to wake him growing with every touch. She wonders if they will have time to make love again. She observes that he is already responding to her even though he is still asleep. She chuckles silently reflecting that her husband might be as insatiable she. How fun that will be she thinks a smile lighting her face. Unable to resist the temptation Phryne moves stealthily down to love him with her mouth.

Jack wakes enjoying her touch for a bit then he deftly rolls her over pinning her beneath him capturing her small hands in his larger one holding them over her head. "You are mine," he murmurs a growl in his deep voice, "all mine," all the while using his other hand to stroke softly from her temple down her side to her thigh. Phryne sucks in a breath and waits for the fear that normally fills her at such a statement, the sense of entrapment, the memories of Rene Dubois filling her mind, but his shadowy specter doesn't come.

Phryne marvels at this her violet eyes seeking Jack's lighter blue ones. She wraps her legs around his slim hips, her serious eyes locking on his and arching against him she says quietly, her eyes not leaving his, "Mine, all mine." Jack is completely undone. He presses frantic kisses to her lips and wanting to be completely hers proceeds to make that happen. Jack collapses beside her words of endearment falling from his mouth, "love you my Phryne," he says kissing her over and over. As he calms he can hear Phryne's gentle words, "I love you Jack," coming between his kisses. Suddenly they are laughing together.

Jack brushes Phryne's hair back from her face loving the look of satisfaction he sees there, her eyes soft and dreamy, her lips swollen from their lovemaking, her neck and chest rosy pink. He nips playfully at her neck, "I think we need another bath Mrs. Robinson." "Indeed Inspector, I am continually impressed with your observational skills," she responds her teeth grazing along his shoulder marking him as hers, "Jack, I fear you are no longer a single pillar of restraint," she sighs dramatically. "A strumpet's fool am I?" he asks in mock incredulity. "If you say so Inspector," she sniggers slapping his bottom playfully, "Let's get a move on Jack. The sooner we do the sooner we can return to more restful activities," she giggles merrily at him. "Very well then my strumpet," Jack gives her a delighted half grin kissing her very thoroughly before rolling off of her and moving to the bathroom.

They bathe together again washing each other tenderly and relaxing together in the warm water. The moment is broken by the loud growling of their stomachs. "Jack, I'm starving, let's eat," Phryne says with a laugh. Jack nods, "I am very hungry as well," he says with a grin, "I guess we shouldn't be surprised. We have been rather busy." Jack leaves the tub and towels off, pulling on a soft thick robe before leaving to order food.

Phryne quickly washes her hair and gets out of the tub to put on makeup. She slips into a robe and towels her wet hair to remove most of the water before she does anything else. Then as she is opening her bag to get her makeup, a round black case brushes her hand. She becomes completely motionless a look of shock on her face. She opens the case, there sits her diaphragm as she knew it would be when she first felt the case brush her hand. Tears sting her eyes. How did this happen? She never forgets her diaphragm, not even when she drinks too much. What does this mean? Her shock is palpable and she can't stop the tears now; they pour down her cheeks. She slides down to sit on the floor overcome by her emotions. She hears room service come, and Jack calling her but she can't move.

"Phryne?" Jack calls coming into the bathroom. He takes in the tears falling down her face and comes immediately to her side. "What's wrong?" he asks gently concern lacing his voice as he kneels beside her to look into her eyes. She raises her eyes to his in mute horror. What will he think? "Phryne," he asks tenderly taking her hand in his blanching at how cold it is, "are you regretting allowing me to tie you down?" his voice holds an edge of fear his blue eyes uncertain. She looks at him her eyes wide with fear and shock her voice quavering, "No Jack, it isn't that exactly." Jack is growing really concerned now, but waits patiently sensing he needs to be quiet. "I, I f-forgot my, my d-diaphragm," her voice breaking with the admission. "We, all those t-times we m-made love, all th-those times I l-let you..." hiccupping she trails off tears leaking down her face again. Jack says nothing. Sensing she is in shock, he scoops her small frame up into his arms and takes her to the living area sitting down with her in his lap and just holding her his mind racing realizing with a jolt that his child could be growing in her right now.

He loves the idea of a baby he realizes, but wisely says not a word. He holds her as she cries understanding that the idea is overwhelming to her. She acquiesced to marrying him knowing he wouldn't have her any other way and loving him enough to sacrifice her freedom, for no matter how much freedom he allows her, she is still a married woman. She can no longer take a man any time she fancies; he has forced her into monogamy. She can no longer only think about herself. Jack makes soft soothing noises telling her he loves her desperately, softly stroking her wet hair and rubbing her back as she sobs, "I love you Phryne. You are going to be ok. We will get through this. I love you so my darling, don't cry". They sit this way a long time until finally her sobbing ceases and she lies hiccupping against him, sniffing from time to time her body quivering violently. She finally speaks her voice shaking uncontrollably, "Are you angry with me Jack? What if I'm pregnant? I will be a horrible mother. I could never abort your child Jack, but I am so frightened that the thought is crossing my mind. I can't believe I forgot my diaphragm. I have never once forgotten it. What will we do? You must hate me right now. I am not sure I can be married much less a parent."

She falls silent more tears streaming from her eyes to track down her cheeks. She is small and vulnerable something few see as she keeps the walls built up and keeps most at arm's length. He continues to stroke her making strong yet gentle circles on her back. "Phryne look at me please," he implores quietly. She raises her tortured eyes to his, her anguish evident. "Answer some questions for me please," he says his voice calm and pitched low. She sees his gentle look and nods. He takes a breath softly asking his voice husky, "Do you believe I love you?" She gazes into his eyes thinking back over the course of their relationship, a myriad of emotions flickering across her face. His eyes never leave hers; his comforting touch continues to soothe her. In light of all the evidence she says in a low broken voice, "Yes, I believe you love me." Jack asks the next question his voice still pitched to be soothing, "What did I tell you about children when you asked me about babes of my own?" Phryne answers softly but promptly, "That you were never blessed."

Jack continues the questions, "Why do you think I had a word to Welfare about you fostering Jane?" "I don't know. I thought you were completely against the idea at the time," she responds in a whisper her voice tight with the effort to control it. "I did it because of how you took her in, protecting her and treating her as your own child from day one." He continues, "I remember when I asked for your help and when you saw her you said _No, I don't do children, especially uncooperative ones._ And when I said it was off to Welfare, you said _we both know that won't help,_ and even though you _don't do children_ you kidnapped my suspect because you had her best interests at heart from that first moment." He pauses to gather his thoughts treading carefully, "Darling do you think the same caring and eventual love that took in a street urchin won't translate to a child our love creates?"

Phryne has no answer for this, but she drops her head no longer looking at him, her body continuing to shake. Jack continues his voice breaking slightly, "How could I be angry with you for carrying my child? I would consider that sacrifice by you to be the ultimate expression of your love for me." He stops talking for a moment swallowing hard, "Phryne, I understand you are frightened and that this will be a game change from what you think you signed up for in agreeing to marry me. I know you never wanted marriage, but I give you my solemn word that I will do my best to be a husband you don't regret, and Phryne," his deep bass voice breaks overcome by emotion himself, "if, if you want me to let you go, I will. My heart may not survive it, but on my honor, I will free you if that is what you decide you want or need."

Phryne looks up to see tears in his shadowed eyes as he makes this pledge to her. She knows it cost him a great deal to say those words, but she also appreciates he is a man of honor and he means every word. "Thank you Jack," she says softly her voice grateful for his understanding. She places a hand on his cheek looking slightly less afraid, her thumb rubbing gently across his lips. He kisses her allowing his tears to leak down his face as he deepens the kiss. The kiss is bittersweet neither knowing for sure what is going to happen next and it is salty and wet from the tears they shed, but Jack deepens the kiss determining that he will fight for her and that she will know he cherishes her to the end. When they are both breathless and he can't hide his body's response to her nearness, the robe doesn't hide much he realizes ruefully, he forces himself to stop kissing her and whispers, "I love you, always my darling, but I have some more questions." She nods, "Ok Jack."

"Do you believe I am your friend?" he asks her holding her face in his hands his thumbs brushing across her cheeks wiping her tears away. She nods staring mutely at him, her blue eyes swollen from her crying. "Do you believe we are true partners," he asks, "partners in life as well as crime solving?" This time she searches his gaze looking into his soul, her expression very serious searching for any sign of deception. "Yes," she whispers burying her face in his neck, breathing in his scent, feeling calmer. "Do you think we will be any less partners where children are concerned?" he asks lifting her chin to look into her eyes searching her soul for reaction to his words.

Many expressions flit across her face, but her eyes do not waiver from his as she lets him see her fear giving way to belief. She shakes her head slowly her voice still thick with emotion, "No." Jack looks down into her eyes again kissing her tear streaked face softly and then placing an even softer more delicate kiss on her lips before saying earnestly, "Phryne if you are pregnant, I will walk every single step with you. I promise to let you continue to work cases if you like – even murders, as long as Dr. Mac says it is acceptable," he pauses and then says in a shaky broken voice, "and if, if you really don't wa-want to be a mother when the time c-comes, we will give the baby away to some- someone else who really wants a child. Wills and Nora would take our baby I am certain, he or she could grow up with our new niece or nephew. We would be assured the baby would be thoroughly loved and cared for though that might be difficult for us during family gatherings. It is also possible they have friends who would love our baby. I am sure we could work things out so that they wouldn't know the baby is ours. Babies are often left at or close to the station."

Phryne draws in a sharp breath and raises her eyes to search his. She finds only sincerity and deep love in the blue eyes looking back at her. She ventures an opinion, "I don't deserve you Inspector." Jack places soft kisses along her jaw, "I think that is my line Phryne. I am blessed to call you my wife. So blessed you walked into my crime scene at the Andrews. I am so grateful you didn't' take no for an answer when I tried to push you away." He holds her quietly for a few moments rhythmically stroking her back feeling her trembling hoping she will begin to calm.

"Do you know what I think?" he asks her his voice a low rumble. She shakes her head in the negative looking up at him for his thoughts. "I think you forgot the diaphragm because your heart knows what you really want and that your mind needs time to catch up. A lot has happened to you, to us in the last few months. We have been on the emotional equivalent of the Great Scenic Railway." She ponders this and can see potential truth in the statement. Feeling it is time for absolute honesty she says very softly, "I am afraid." She gulps burying her face in his neck again. "What if I lose our child like I lost Janey? I lost her, Jack." She begins to sob again, "I couldn't bear it."

With this admission from Phryne so many things click into place for Jack. He remembers her confession to him after going undercover at the circus, when the memories she suppressed came crashing back to haunt her. Jack really has no words. What can he say to her? He has already told her it wasn't her fault and that he finds her not guilty. He does the only thing he can think of to comfort her. He carries her to their bed and loves her. Holding her close, giving her as much skin to skin contact as he can whispering his adoration into her ear, pulling the covers over them hoping to ease her shaking with additional warmth. He holds Phryne there under the covers her sobbing continuing for what seems like hours before her crying slows and then finally quiets and her shaking eases and she begins responding to Jack's careful attentions.

She puts her arms around him holding him as close as he held her, covering him with kisses, tracing his scars with her fingers and lips. Eventually she takes his face in her dainty hands murmuring to him her voice rough from her crying, "Love me please Jack, no diaphragm, my deliberate decision this time. You are my choice Jack. I love you. I choose your child, our child. I am your partner for life and no matter what happens you have me on your team." Even more softly she whispers, "I am ready to move out of the shadows with you." Phryne kisses him then her lips as delicate as a flower petal against his. Jack, his eyes glittering with unshed tears rolls her onto her back looking deeply into her eyes for long moments seeking assurance finally speaking, "You are certain? I'm willing to wait."

Her gaze doesn't waiver and she nods, "I'm sure Jack." With her assurance Jack begins making very slow, very deliberate love to her. This union is filled with their belief that the past will no longer keep them in the shadows; that together they can move forward into the light. They hold each other after, snuggling together face to face, not talking, sharing occasional kisses; each of them thinking about what has transpired. Jack provides soothing, calming touches as they rest, Phryne feels the beat of his heart under her fingers and both of them wonder if a baby will be the result of their first night of marriage. Phryne eventually dozes off her emotional exhaustion winning over any other thoughts. She turns over to press her back against him tucking her hands under her cheek. Jack gathers her close his body curling protectively around her, his arm resting across her waist his hand splayed tenderly across her stomach and he too gives in to the tug of sleep.

Jack wakes and pushing up on his elbow he watches Phryne sleeping. Even with her tear stained face and swollen eyes she is still beautiful to him, all the more so for the revelations they shared today. He can't help but think of _The Song of Songs_, "There is no flaw in you my love". He knows that the shadows will try to encroach again, and he plans to be there with Phryne shining a light for her as he knows she will for him. He notes that her hand has moved down to rest on her stomach. He smiles softly allowing his mind to stray to thoughts of a girl her braids tied with blue ribbons her hand held in his and a boy learning to ride a bicycle, shrieking with delight, "Again Daddy". Time will tell if these daydreams come to fruition. In the meantime Jack is very glad he booked a second night at the Windsor. He doesn't believe Phryne is ready to continue on to Gippsland yet. For one thing, they still haven't eaten!

The End


End file.
